Trans: Knocked Up
by Orange Kwa
Summary: Do Kyungsoo merencanakan banyak hal di hidupnya, tentu saja hamil bukan salah satunya. Kaisoo, slight xiuhan, kray, baekyeol, chenho, taohun, yunjae. Chapter 10: Birthday Unicorn is up!
1. Chapter 1: Smiley Face from Hell

**This story belong to Jjokkomi, not mine i just translate it. Please don't re-upload it ^^**

sorry for typo(s)

Main: Kaisoo  
Side: Xiuhan, Yunjae, Suchen, Kray, Baekyeol &amp; Taohun  
Rating: T with few NC-17 chapter  
Warning: contains mpreg

age info (based on american schooling):

**Seniors: **Lay: 17  
Baekhyun: 17  
Juniors:  
Jongdae: 17  
Chanyeol: 16  
Kyungsoo: 16  
Tao: 16  
**Sophomores:**  
Jongin: 15  
Sehun: 15

Minseok: 19/ College Sophomore  
Luhan: 19/ College Sophomore  
Kris: 18/ College Freshman  
Joonmyun: 18/ College Freshman

**don't like don't read!**

* * *

Do Kyungsoo punya rencana untuk semua hal di hidupnya. Dia mengatur kapan waktu bangun tidur, mengatur berapa kali dia bisa menunda alaramnya sebelum dia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mandi di waktu yang sudah direncanakan. Dia mengatur berapa lama ia harus mandi, berapa lama yang ia butuhkan untuk mengeringkan diri dan jika ia tidak perlu memakai seragam ia akan merencanakan apa yang akan dipakai.

Dia merencanakan semuanya di hidupnya, dari pekerjaan rumah sampai tugas juga kapan dia akan nongkrong dengan teman-temannya. Kyungsoo suka keteraturan, dia suka mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dan dia suka bersiap menghadapinya. Paling tidak, dia selalu dua bab lebih awal di setiap materi karena dia senang mengetahui apa yang akan diterangkan gurunya di hari berikutnya.

Beberapa orang mungkin berpikir dia memiliki kelainan tapi sungguh itu tidak seburuk kedengarannya. Dia masih tahu bagaimana cara bersenang-senang dan lepas kendali. Namun hanya di waktu yang dia anggap cocok. Kyungsoo tidak suka kejutan, jadi dia merencanakan apa yang terbaik untuk hidupnya.

Dia berencana untuk lulus sebagai yang terbaik di kelasnya dalam dua tahun. Dia berencana memasuki sebuah universitas terbaik ketika dia lulus dan dia berencana mendapatkan posisi yang mungkin akan dibencinya tapi dia berencana mengambil alih perusahaan milik ayahnya karena ia berencana untuk mengurus ayahnya sebagaimana ayahnya mengurus dirinya sejak ibunya pergi.

Meskipun begitu Kyungsoo tahu hal-hal tidak selalu terjadi seperti apa yang sudah direncanakan. Keberadaannya adalah rencana yang melenceng dari jadwalnya. Dia yakin seratus persen bahwa hamil di tahun akhir kuliahnya bukanlah bagian dari rencana ibunya dan tentu saja dihamili diluar nikah oleh ayah Kyungsoo juga bukan bagian dari rencananya.  
Kyungsoo menyebabkan ibunya tidak dapat menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan dia juga alasan utama pernikahan kedua orang tuanya.

Ibunya pergi ketika umurnya delapan tahun, dan sesungguhnya dia tidak menyalahkan ibunya. Rencana ibunya sudah pasti berantakan dan Kyungsoo mengerti itu. Ayahnya disana dan ia telah berperan lebih dari ibu daripada bagaimana ibu aslinya. Sejujurnya dia senang ibunya pergi ketika ia masih kecil karena ia pikir tidak akan sanggup menghadapi hubungan buruk orang tuanya seumur hidupnya.

Kehidupan ibunya yang berantakan membuatnya ingin mengatur hidupnya, dan sekarang dia duduk di closet yang tertutupmemikirkan hal itu. Duduk dengan sabar menunggu timer di ponselnya selesai.

Tapi dia tahu hal-hal tidak pernah terjadi seperti yang direncanakan, tidak perduli seberapa keraspun kau berusaha. Dia tahu ibunya tidak pernah merencanakan untuk menjadi orang tua yang buruk. Baekhyun dan chanyeol tidak pernah berencana jatuh cinta satu sama lain ketika mereka adalah musuh abadi di middle school. Dia tidak pernah berencana untuk pergi ke pesta akhir musim panas mereka. Dia tidak pernah berencana untuk kehilangan kendali dan tidak pernah berencana tidur bersama Kim Jongin.

Timer dari ponselnya berbunyi 'beep' dan dia menggapai benda yang membuatnya menunggu itu. Dia mengambil nafas panjang sebem membaca hasilnya. Sebuah ikon smiley bodoh menyapanya dan bibirnya mengerucut.

Do Kyungsoo merencanakan banyak hal, hamil tentu saja bukan salah satu diantaranya.

"shit."

* * *

well.. ini pertama kali saya mentranslate. so... how?

saya harap ini tidak terlalu buruk.

review anyone? saya juga menerima flame kkk~

see ya ^^

**Orange Sky**


	2. Chapter 2: The Power of Banana Milk

**translate it into bahasa. Please don't re-upload it. ^^**

Sorry for typo(s)

Main : Kaisoo

Side: Xiuhan, Yunjae, Suchen, Kray, Baekyeol &amp; Taohun

Rating: T with few NC-17 chapter

Warning : contains mpreg

**Don't like don't read , but I hope you like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit."

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah alat test kehamilannya yang ke empat belas pagi itu. Lagi-lagi, ikon senyum jahat lain muncul, test kehamilan yang pertama sudah di buangnya dari tadi malam.

Dia sudah berharap, hell… dia bahkan _berdoa_, bahwa alat test yang pertama rusak dan mengatur alaram jam 6 pagi agar dia bisa pergi ke apotek dan membeli alat test yang lain, karena –sialan– dia tidak mungkin bisa hamil.

Jadi dia berakhir dengan membeli empat belas alat test lagi, menerima tatapan menghakimi dari penjaga kasir tapi beruntungnya dia bisa menghindari tatapan penuh tanya itu dan pergi dari sana sebelim siapapun mengenalinya.

Jadi disinilah dia menatap alat test _lainnya_ yang menunjukkan hasil positif daripada bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

"Fuck."

Dia mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan dan bangkit untuk mandi. Jadwalnya hari ini sudah berantakan, jadi mandi agaknya hal yang cukup masuk akal.

Dia menggenggam ponselnya sambil mengatur suhu air dan merenungkan apakah dia perlu mengirim pesan ke teman-temannya atau tidak. Mereka pasti tahu harus melakukan apa 'kan?

Menghela nafas, dia mengirimkan pesan langsung kepada Yixing, Chanyeol dan Jongdae memberi tahu mereka untk bertemu di tempat biasanya sebelum melompat ke shower.

Ketika dia selesai ayahnya telah pergi kerja. Mengambil sebuah kantung plastik dari lemari, dia kembali ke toilet dan memasukkan satu alat test ke dalamnya sebelum menaruhnya ke dalam ranselnya.

Memutuskan untuk tidak sarapan karena tidak cukup waktu untuk itu, jika dia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk berdilema sebelum sekolah, dia mengambil granola batangan dan berharap perutnya tidak menolak makanan seperti satu setengah minggu sebelumnya. Dia bisa menahannya saat makan siang dan makan malam kadang tapi beda ceritanya dengan sarapan, betapa 'menyenangkan'nya morning sick.

Dia mengambil kunci rumahnya dari gantungan di dekat dapur dan keluar dari pintu, mengambil langkahnya pergi ke sekolah. Biasanya dia akan naik bus karena pemberhentiannya tidak jauh dari sekolahnya jadi dia tidak perlu jalan terlalu jauh, tapi dia telah menghabiskan paginya menenggak satu teko besar banana milk (yang bahkan tidak disukainya) umtuk menghasilkan air seni yang cukup untuk empat belas alat test kehamilan. Jadi dia harus puas berjalan kaki sepanjang tiga blok ke sekolah.

Menjadi orang yang perfectionis, dia biasanya sampai di sekolah sekitar jam delapan, satu setengah jam sebelum sekolah dimulai. Hanya untuk memastikan semua pekerjaan rumahnya sudah dikerjakan dan mempelajari materi untuk minggu selanjutnya, mungkin hari ini dia akan terlambat satu jam dari biasanya dan dia mengutuk Chanyeol dalam hati karena dia alasan utama yang membuat dirinya pergi ke pesta bodoh itu.

"Jadi, apa kau mendapatkan pesan dari Kyungsoo?"

Jongdae bersandar pada sebuah pohon sakura besar, buku kalkulus di pangkuannya dan pekerjaan rumahnya yang belum selesai di notebook merahnya.

Sialan, kenapa dia mengambil kelas kalkulus di tahun awal? Dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"yeah, dia bilang ini mendesak?"

Yixing duduk disampingnya, headphone ungu tergantung di lehernya dengan dia yang memainkan angry bird di ponselnya. Dia mendengus dan terkikik ketika burung yang berwarna merah melintas di layar karena Kris benar-benar terlihat seperti angry bird.

Dua lelaki yang menunggu Kyungsoo itu memiliki hubungan yang unik. Dua-duanya menaksir Joonmyun, kakak sepupu Kyungsoo, dalam beberapa hal dan mereka berdua pernah mengencani Joonmyun, Jongdae adalah kekasihnya yang sekarang.

Kasarnya Joonmyun putus dengan Yixing setelah kelulusannya pada awal tahun itu, dan memakai kuliah sebagai alasan. Dua bulan kemudian dia malah mengencani Jongdae.

Bisa dikatakan Kyungsoo mengamuk dan berpikir sempit; malam itu ketika Yixing memberi tahunya apa yang telah terjadi adalah malam ketika ia menyadari Kyungsoo bisa menjadi pembunuh berantai yang hebat.

Membutuhkan Minseok, salah satu sepupunya yang lain, Chanyeol _dan_ Kris untuk menarik Kyungsoo yang mengamuk dari Joonmyun sialan yang ketakutan. Jongdae merekam semuanya dan menyimpannya di salah satu folder di laptopnya.

Meskipun setelah itu suasana diantara mereka menjadi canggung, Yixing tidak marah terlalu lama, dan secara teknis Jongdae tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, jadi mereka tetap berteman.

Yixing bahkan menawarkan diri memberi tahu materi blackmail tentang Joonmyun dan Jongdae dengan senang hati mendengarkan. Yixing mulai berkencan dengan Kris bulan lalu dan sekarang Joonmyun hanyalah sekedar mantannya.

"Apa kau pikir dia membawakan kita makanan?!"

Mata Jongdae berbinar membayangkan bekal makanan masakan Kyungsoo. Bayangan brownies dan kimchi spaghetti memenuhi pikirannya menyebabkan senyuman lebar yang membuat Yixing memutar matanya.

"Katanya ini mendesak."

"Tapi makanan itu hal yang penting hyung," Jongdae bersikeras.

Yixing menghela nafasnya melihat wajah serius anak yang lebih muda itu, kadang dia tidak dapat membedakan apakah Jongdae hanya bercanda atau _benar-benar_ serius.

"Aku meragukan dia akan mengirim pesan mengatakan ada hal mendesak hanya untuk makanan."

Jongdae memanyunkan bibirnya, Yixing benar, tapi –sialan– dia benar-benar menginginkan kimchi spaghetti.

Kyungsoo muncul ketika ia akan mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan kerutan tidak suka di dahinya menggantikan wajah cerianya yang biasa. Jongdae menutup buku kalkulusnya dan menyimpannya di ranselnya.

"Dimana chanyeol hyung?" tanya yang paling muda.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memastikan bahwa pesannya juga sudah terkirim kepadanya. Dia mengerutkan dahinya ketika menyadari itu sudah terkirim, dan Chanyeol langsung membacanya beberapa saat setelah menerimanya. Si berengsek itu.

"Mungkin dia sedang menyetubuhi Baekho," Jongdae berucap dengan memutar bola matanya.

Yixing mengerutkan alisnya. "Ku pikir namanya Baekhyun?" alisnya mengangkat dan ekspresi panik memenuhi wajahnya, "apakah selama ini aku telah memanggilnya dengan nama yang salah?!"

Kyungsoo mendengus dan memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak, Baekyun itu nama aslinya. Kami memanggilnya seperti itu untuk membuatnya kesal."

Dia tersenyum memikirkan Baekhyun cemberut mendengar nama itu, tentu saja dia tidak akan protes mengingat dia tidak berada di posisi yang bagus. Baekhyun bahkan akan membiarkan dirinya dipanggil wanita jika itu artinya dia akan mendapatkan restu dari sahabat-sahabat Chanyeol.

"Apakah ini tentang masalah puding coklat?"

Yixing menatap Jongdae dan Kyungsoo bergantian, menunggu sebuah jawaban. Apa yang didapatnya adalah dua seringaian, dan diartikannya itu sebagai 'iya'.

"Ya."

"Apa kau akan memaafkannya? Maksudku, bukankah dia sudah cukup menderita?" Kyungsoo menatap Yixing seolah-olah dia memiliki dua kepala dan menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

Kembali ke masa sekolah menengah pertama, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah musuh bebuyutan. Keduanya selalu berusaha untuk mengerjai satu sama lain dan Kyungsoo, sebagai sahabat Chanyeol sering terseret ke dalam kekacauan yang mereka buat.

Kyungsoo tidak perduli dengan persaingan bodoh mereka dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa harus Baekhyun, karena sejujurnya lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu baik dan memiliki tangan yang indah, namun semua pemikiran baik tentang Baekhyun itu berubah ketika bencana puding coklat terjadi.

Saat itu adalah tahun terakhir Baekhyun di sekolah menengah pertama sebelum dia pergi ke sekolah menengah atas ketika ia membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Kejahilannya berakhir dengan mengerikan.

Baekhyun berpikir akan jadi ide bagus untuk memenuhi loker Chanyeol dengan puding coklat dan menontonnya tumpah ke Chanyeol. Itu adalah ide yang sempurna dan akan sukses tanpa sebuah hambatan; yaitu jika ia tidak salah nomor loker.

Loker milik Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terletak bersebelahan dan membuatnya bingung. Dia hanya bisa menatap dengan keheningan yang horor ketika menyadari bahwa loker _milik Kyungsoo_ lah yang sudah dikacaukannya bertepatan dengan puding coklat yang tumpah keluar dan mendarat di kemeja putih bersih lelaki yang lebih muda.

Dia hanya bisa menonton ketika seisi koridor menatap dalam keheningan mencekam. Mata Kyungsoo bertemu dengan miliknya dan ia pasti akan mati karena kejahilan itu tidak sampai ke Chanyeol.

Yixing telah mendengar ceritanya ribuan kali dan dia berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena ia belum berada di Korea saat itu karena jika Kyungsoo memiliki kemungkinan bisa membunuh sepupunya sendiri, dia tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Baekhyun tanpa seorangpun yang menghentikannya.

Tapi intinya adalah Kyungsoo orang yang pendendam dan bahkan menolak untuk mengakui nama Baekhyun. Dan semejak Baekhyun berkencan dengan Chanyeol, itu bahkan menyebabkan masalah yang lebih besar. Baekhyun terang-terangan berusaha membuat Kyungsoo memaafkannya dan menerima hubungannya dengan Chanyeol tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau mengalah.

"Tidak, si berengsek itu telah merusak kemeja yang sempurna." Kyungsoo menghela nafas memikirkan kejadian itu dan mengerutkan dahinya. Chanyeol pasti sedang menyetubuhi musuh sekarang.

"Omong-omong... apanya yang mendesak? Apa kau membawa makanan?" Mata Jongdae berbinar lagi, berharap akan kimchi spaghetti tidak akan menyakiti kan?

"Tidak... Kenapa aku bilang ini mendesak jika ini adalah makanan?" Kyungsoo menatap kesal lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Aku juga sudah bilang begitu, tapi sungguh, ada apa?" Yixing berkutat dengan ponselnya namun mendongak dengan penasaran.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sebelum menggapai ranselnya dan menggeledah isinya. Dia terdiam sejenak melihat kantung plastik di dalam dan merenung haruskah ia memperlihatkan ini atau tidak pada mereka.

Jika ada orang yang harus tahu tentang hal ini adalah sahabat baiknya. Mungkin orang lain akan berpikir lebih baik untuk memberitahu ayahnya lebih dulu. Namun jika ada sedikit keajaiban bahwa dia tidak hamil artinya dia akan memberi ayahnya omong kosong. Jadi dia menggenggam kantung itu dan membantingnya ke tanah di antara mereka bertiga.

"Itu jelas-jelas bukan kimchi spaghetti."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Bukan, sialan. Ada empat belas lagi di rumah, semuanya dengan ikon senyum yang sialan."

Mata Yixing membulat, memproses semua informasi yang di dapatnya dan Jongdae terlihat akan meledakkan kikikan atau terisak kapanpun, Kyungsoo tidak yakin yang mana.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memproduksi air seni yang cukup untuk semua alat test kehamilan sebelum jam delapan pagi?!"

"Aku meminum seteko besar banana milk."

Jongdae memberinya tatapan terkejut. "Kau bahkan tidak _suka_ banana milk!"

Kyungsoo mengerang. "Aku tahu! Tapi kau melewatkan intinya disini."

Yixing akhirnya terlihat telah menyerap semuanya dan bersuara. "Kau-kau hamil?"

Ia hanya menjawab dengan cicitan dan Kyungsoo pikir dia terdengar menggemaskan seperti itu, namun ia tidak bisa memikirkannya lebih lama.

"Y-yeah... paling tidak itu yang ditunjukkan alat test."

Kelompok itu terjebak keheningan hanya nafas yang terdengar sambil menatap pada alat test kehamilan yang terbungkus di rerumputan.

"Sialan Kyungie"

"Yeah, aku tahu."

"Kau hamil."

"Aku tahu."

"Ayahmu akan mengamuk."

"_Aku tahu_."

"Mungkin alat tesnya rusak? Maksudku itu alat test murahan apotek. Siapa yang menjamin itu akurat?" Jongdae berkata penuh harap, namun Yixing terlihat tidak yakin dan sejujurnya Kyungsoo sempat berpikir demikian namun tandanya sudah ada. Dia sudah merasa mual sejak minggu lalu, semua orang membuatnya kesal, dia mengidam; berkeinginan kuat akan banana milk, dan ia bahkan benci minuman itu.

"Kurasa kita harus pergi ke klinik." Yixing kembali pada ponselnya, mencari informasi kapan mereka akan buka. "Mereka memiliki test gratis dan alat-alat."

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae bertatapan bingung dan kembali menatap si pirang yang sedang menatap ponselnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu?"

Sekarang Jongdae menyeringai dan Kyungsoo terlihat malu sedangkan pipi Yixing merona hebat.

"Aku...uh. Bukan itu intinya! Lihatlah, mereka akan buka sepuluh menit lagi," dia menunjukkan mereka ponselnya, layarnya menampilkan halaman utama klinik, "jika kita pergi sekarang kita akan sampai di sana dan kembali di jam pelajaran ke dua."

Mata Kyungsoo seperti akan melompat dari kepalanya. "Kau ingin membolos?!"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya dan Yixing mendengus, mengambil ranselnya dan bangkit dari tanah. "Kau Sudah hamil, apa lagi kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi?"

Mereka sampai di klinik sedikit lebih lama dan sekolah sudah di mulai.

Seorang perawat menatap mereka seolah bertanya kenapa mereka tidak berada di kelas, namun dia termakan alasan-alasan yang diberikan Jongdae dan membawa mereka ke ruangan dengan dua buah ranjang rumah sakit yang dipisahkan oleh tirai.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, menunggu perawat datang dan mengambil darahnya. Sementara Jongdae mengacaukan apapun yang dapat ditemukannya dan Yixing duduk di kursi yang bisa berputar yang biasanya digunakan dokter.

"Hyung! Bisakah kau duduk diam untuk lima menit?!" Kyungsoo menjerit.

Jongdae menemukan tombol yang mengontrol mesin x-ray di dinding dan menyala-matikannya. Yixing menghela nafas dan kembali mengirim pesan kepada Kris.

"Ayolah Kyungie, lighten up! Kau mengerti? Karena aku menyalakan lampunya?" Jongdae terlihat bangga akan leluconnya membuat Kyungsoo facepalm di dalam batinnya dan Yixing bertepuk tangan pelan. "Yoo Jaesuk everyone."

"Oh... go fuck yourself Yixing."

"Kenapa aku perlu melakukannya? Aku punya Kris untuk itu."

Kyungsoo mengerang ketika para sahabatnya mulai membicarakan kehidupan seks mereka terus menerus. Seks adalah alasan utama mengapa dia berada disini, bersama dengan tiga botol Smirnoff.

Sungguh, tidak seharusnya dia pergi ke pesta bodoh itu. Dia pergi hanya karena Chanyeol memohon padanya, sebenarnya memohon dengan tangan dan berlutut dan apapun. Dia merasakan getaran dari sakunya, jadi dia merogoh mengeluarkan ponselnya.

_Ocehan Chanyeol_, pikirnya.

Dia melepas lockscreen layarnya dan membuka pesan yang baru saja diterimanya.

**From: Chanyeol**

**Maaf aku baru saja menerima pesanmu. Kalian berada dimana? :(  
Aku sendirian di kelas bahasa inggris  
Kyungiiiiieee?  
Tunggu... apakah kau membolos?! O.O**

Dia mendengus pada kebohongan yang jelas-jelas terlihat itu dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Semenjak Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu selalu mengesampingkan mereka dan nongkrong dengan kelompok Baekhyun teman-temannya yang berisi Tao, Sehun dan Jongin.

Sejujurnya ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun mau nongkrong dengan teman-teman yang umurnya lebih muda dari dirinya, tapi ia ingat Chanyeol pernah memberitahunya sesuatu tentang Baekhyun yang memperlakukan Tao seperti adik? Tao dan Sehun berpacaran dan dari apa yang dia tahu, Sehun dan Jongin adalah sahabat entah sejak kapan. Jadi itu semua masuk akal namun masih terlihat aneh untuk Kyungsoo.

"Apakah Chanyeol mengirimimu pesan?" Jongdae terlihat sudah tenang dan sekarang duduk di pangkuan Yixing dengan cara yang mengganggu.

"Yeah, dia penuh dengan omong kosong."

Jongdae mengangkat bahunya dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Haruskah kita memberitahunya dimana kita?"

"JANGAN!"

Teriakannya membuat beberapa staff berhenti mengerjakan aktifitasnya dan melihat sekitar sedangkan Yixing dan Jongdae menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat. Kyungsoo bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mencari perhatian dan disini bukanlah tempat yang tepat jika ia menginginkannya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Yixing menatapnya penuh tanya.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya tanpa berpikir panjang. "Karena dia akan memberitahu Baekhyun dan Baekhyun berteman dengan Jong-"

_Shit._

Jongdae tersedak air liurnya sendiri dan Yixing terlihat benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau melakukan seks dengan Kim Jongin?!" Jongdae berbisik dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyum bangga di wajahnya. Yixing masih menatap lelaki yang paling muda di antara mereka dengan ekspresi terkejut. Bayinya yang malang melakukan seks dengan _Jongin_?!

Kyungsoo mengubur wajahnya pada tangannya, benar-benar merasa malu karena dia baru saja membiarkan informasi sepenting itu bocor. Dia belum pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang dia dan Jongin tidur bersama karena sungguh, itu adalah kecelakaan.

Tentu saja, Kyungsoo sudah sangat jatuh hati pada Jongin sejak kelas dua, namun ia tidak pernah berencana untuk bertindak dan tentu saja tidur dengan Jongin bukan juga bagian rencananya.

Kim Jongin adalah salah satu murid populer di sekolah mereka. Dia masuk hampir semua tim olahraga dan berada di tim dance bersama dengan Yixing. Mungkin bisa dikatakan bahwa hampir semua orang di sekolah jatuh hati pada Jongin di waktu yang bersamaan dan beberapa cukup beruntung karena bisa berkencan dengannya yang selalu hancur ketika putus dengan mereka.

Faktanya Jongin bukanlah salah satu dari rencana Kyungsoo. Tentu saja dia pernah berfantasi tentang berhubungan dengan Jongin dan hidup bahagia selamanya dengan tiga orang anak dan sebuah anjing, memangnya siapa yang tidak?

Namun Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan khayalan seperti fangirl dan fanboy kebanyakan di sekolahnya. Kyungsoo itu realistis dan dia tahu bahwa ia tidak dapat menggapai Kim Jongin dan dia hanya perlu merencanakan hidupnya tanpa Kim Jongin di dalamnya dan dia melakukannya.

Tapi setelah Smirnoff rasa anggur yang terlalu banyak Jongin berada disana dan Kyungsoo juga disana dan selanjutnya yang ia tahu dia berbaring di sebuah ruangan asing dan ketika pagi datang dia dengan cepat pergi dan berencana untuk menyimpan kisah one night standnya sebagai rahasia, selamanya.

"Damn Kyungie! Bagaimana bisa kau memgatur agar bisa melakukannya dengan Jongin?!"

"Diamlah! Berhenti membicarakan babysooku dengan hewan buas itu!"

"Well aku dengar Jongin memiliki pen-"

"JONGDAE!" Yixing menamparkan tangannya ke mulut troll itu sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Yixing tahu dengan baik bagaimana kehidupan seks Jongin, terimakasih pada obrolan di ruang loker dan dia _tidak_ ingin memikirkan Kyungsoo kecilnya yang polos dengan lelaki itu. Kyungsoo merasakan seluruh wajahnya memanas saat perawat memilih momen itu untuk masuk.

"Hai, aku perawat Kim, aku hanya perlu mengambil sedikit darah dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, wajahnya masih memerah karena malu, dan melepaskan jaket abu-abu sekolahnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya ke atas.

Dia menatap perawat yang mengenakan sarung tangan biru dan mengusapkan alkohol ke kulitnya. Dia melihatnya mengeluarkan sebuah jarum dan sebuah botol kecil dan mulai mengambil darahnya. Sebelum ia menyadarinya perawat itu sudah selesai dan menaruh sepotong kapas di lengannya dan menempelnya dengan plester.

"Aku akan membawanya untuk di periksa dan kita akan mendapatkan hasilnya kurang dari satu jam. Apakah aku bisa membawakanmu sesuatu untuk diminum?"

"Air saja cukup."

Perawat itu tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum melangkah pergi dan kembali dengan tiga botol air.

Kyungsoo merogoh ponselnya dan memeriksa kalender. Dia memiliki pekerjaan rumah yang sangat banyak minggu ini dan ia memiliki dua test di hari kamis dan sekarang disinilah dia, membolos. Dia merasakan matanya mulai berair dan ia terisak. Ranjangnya terhempas dan dia berbalik untuk menemukan Yixing duduk disampingnya tersenyum, lesung pipi memenuhi pipinya. Dia bersandar pada lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu dan menghela nafas. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Kyungsoo." Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mengangguk.

Dia membiarkan pikirannya melenceng, memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia akan menjelaskan ini pada ayahnya. Apa yang akan di lakukannya dengan sekolahnya? Bagaimana dengan kuliah? Hell, bagaimana dia akan memberitahu Jongin, jika ia harus memberi tahunya semua? Entah bagaimana perhatiannya teralih saat mendengar suara familiar dari bilik di sebelahnya.

"Buatlah dirimu nyaman, perawat akan segera datang." Dia mendengar langkah milik resepsionis berjalan keluar dan mendengarkan suara di ruang sebelahnya.

"Aku sangat membencimu."

"Tidak, kau tidak. Kau mencintaiku… dan penisku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berbicara tentang penismu di waktu seperti ini?!"

"Well… itulah penyebab utama yang membawa kita kemari."

"Aku tidak akan berada disini jika kau mengenakan kondom Luhan!"

Tiga lelaki itu saling bertatapan, mata membulat dengan rahang terbuka. Kyungsoo menggeleng dalam ketidak percayaan, berdoa semoga dia tidak mendengar orang yang dipikirkannya.

Sesungguhnya ia tahu suara yang dengannya terdengar familiar namun ia berharap bahwa apa yang ia dengan hanya sekedar imajinasinya. Kyungsoo perlahan bangkit dari ranjang, mengabaikan tatapan dari Yixing dan Jongdae.

Menggenggam tirai pembatas dan dengan helaan nafas berat ia menariknya. Dua lelaki di sisi lain mendongak, bingung siapa yang menginterupsi argument mereka; sampai mereka menyadari siapa yang telah membuka tirainya.

Mata Minseok hampir melompat, persis seperti milik Kyungsoo yang shock, mulutnya terbuka seperti ikan. Kyungsoo akan tertawa jika ini berada di situasi lain. Ia melompat dari tempatnya dan berlari ke arah sepupunya dan kekasih cinanya yang mesum, kenapa harus disini?

"Do Kyungsoo, what the hell? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Yep, hidup Do Kyungsoo benar-benar kacau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maaf sudah lama update. Dan juga maaf karena tidak bias balas review kalian satu persatu, saya sangat berterima kasih atas review nya. Sibuk sekolah dan frustasi hidup sangat berpengaruh. /cries

.

**Orange Sky **


	3. Chapter 3: Of Unicorn's and Baozi's

**This story belong to ****jjokkomi****, not mine I just translate it into bahasa. Please don't re-upload it. ^^**

Sorry for typo(s)

Main : Kaisoo

Side: Xiuhan, Yunjae, Suchen, Kray, Baekyeol &amp; Taohun

Rating: T with few NC-17 chapter

Warning : contains mpreg

**Don't like don't read , but I hope you like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya melihat wajah sepupunya, yang sekarang terlihat marah. Minseok adalah sepupu tertua dari keluarga ayahnya dan dia juga merupakan kakak dari Joonmyun. Bagaimana bedanya Joonmyun dan Minseok tidak pernah gagal mengejutkannya.

Yang mana Joonmyun seperti sampah -berantakan; Minseok malahan tergila-gila pada kebersihan seperti dirinya. Joonmyun sangat payah dalam olahraga sedangkan Minseok akan mengalahkanmu dalam semua hal, _seluruhnya_. Hal yang menyamakan mereka hanyalah nama belakang mereka dan fakta bahwa mereka berdua pintar, namun itu masih diperdebatkan.

Minseok selalu memperlakukannya seperti adik kecilnya dan kadang dia berpikir Minseok lebih memilihnya daripada adik kandungnya sendiri. Minseok selalu memanjakannya, tetap begitu sampai sekarang dan melihat wajah marahnya membuat perut Kyungsoo terasa seperti di aduk. Minseok tidak pernah marah padanya, namun saat ini ia terlihat bisa saja menghajarnya.

"Hei, hyung... apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyungsoo memaksakan untuk tersenyum namun kelihatannya itu tidak berhasil karena pelototan Minseok pada makin mengerikan, jika saja bisa, dan dia merasa seperti seorang idiot. Bisa terdengar Jongdae berkokok di belakang. Pelototan Minseok tidak berpaling dari wajahnya dan Luhan masih menganga.

"Apa yang _ku_ lakukan disini? Sial, apa yang _kau_ lakukan disini?! Kau seharusnya berada di sekolah!"

Semua orang tersentak dengan teriakan bernada tingginya. Luhan kelihatan sudah sadar dari keadaan terkejutnya dan sekarang menjauh ketakutan dari kekasihnya yang -lebih dari- marah. Minseok yang sedang marah adalah Minseok yang mengerikan.

"Well, ketika dua orang bersetub-"

"Shut the hell up, Jongdae." Minseok membentak dan Jongdae melakukannya namun tidak tanpa gerutuan, _'aku akan melaporkannya pada Joonmyunnie'_, membuat Yixing dan Luhan memutar mata mereka.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk merespon namun saat itu juga alam semesta memutuskan untuk memotongnya dengan sebuah selaan dan perawat muncul dan mulai sibuk mengambil darah Minseok.

Dia kembali ke ranjang miliknya dan mengabaikan pelototan yang masih dikirimkan kepadanya.

Sejujurnya dia hanya pernah melihat Minseok marah dua kali seumur hidupnya. Yang pertama adalah ketika umurnya enam tahun dan Joonmyun menjadi si kecil sialan dan mencuri cone es krim Minseok. Joonmyun belajar untuk tidak akan lagi menggangu hubungan hyungnya dengan makanan.

Yang kedua adalah ketika Luhan sedikit terlalu mabuk pada pesta akhir tahun dan secara tidak sengaja meraba-raba Kris. Kejadian itu tidak terlalu mulus dan Luhan menghilang selama dua hari membuat Kyungsoo khawatir apakah sepupunya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri, sebelum ia muncul kembali.

Jadi melihat Minseok marah dengan _dia_ sebagai alasannya membuatnya terguncang dan merasakan dorongan untuk menangis lagi.

Dia menghela nafas dan mulai menggigiti kukunya, kebiasaan yang dimilikinya ketika ia gugup. Yixing kembali melompat ke ranjang dan menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukann lagi dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Jongdae bergabung dengan mereka di ranjang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo.

Minseok menghela nafas ketika perawat pergi dan mendapati tatapan putus asa di wajah sepupu kesayangannya. Dalam sejuta tahun, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan bertengkar olehnya di tempat seperti ini. Dia sudah cukup panik dengan _situasinya sendiri_, adiknya tidak akan membiarkannya hidup seperti ini, dan orang tuanya juga akan marah juga mengingat masih dua tahun lagi sampai dia lulus.

Meskipun situasi ini membuatnya panik, mengingat dirinya dsn Luhan tidak merencanakan untuk memiliki anak sampai mereka lulus, Minseok tahu ia dapat mengatasinya. Luhan dan dirinya sama-sama bekerja dan mereka memiliki dua pasang orang tua untuk membantu mereka. Mungkin ibu Luhan akan sangat bahagia memiliki cucu di usia muda.

Dia akan baik-baik saja, namun Kyungsoo bukanlah dirinya. Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo hanyalah anak berumur enam belas tahun dan masih di sekolah menengah pertama. Kyungsoo hanya memiliki ayahnya dan meskipun begitu lelaki itu selalu bekerja.

Luhan menyentuh bahunya dan memberi isyarat agar dia mendekati sepupunya.

Menghela nafas lagi, dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah ranjang. Didorongnya Jongdae yang mengeluarkan lidahnya, namun ia tetap berpindah meskipun begitu. Yixing juga bangkit dari ranjang dan kembali ke tempat duduknya yang sebenarnya dengan Jongdae yang duduk di pangkuannya. Kyungsoo dengan segera menggapai sepupunya dan terisak-isak di kaos hitam lelaki yang lebih tua.

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu membuat Minseok harus mengendalikan diri agar tidak ikut menangis. Hormon sialan. Mereka tetap seperti itu untuk beberapa saat, Minseok memeluk sepupunya sambil menunggunya untuk berhenti menangis.

Jongdae yang duduk di pangkuan Yixing mengerutkan dahi melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dia benci keadaan sedih karena selalu membuatnya merasa canggung dan tidak nyaman. Mendapatkan anugrah menjadi pelawak dari alam, situasi serius selalu berakhir dengan dirinya bertingkah bodoh dengan diri sendiri atau orang lain.

Ia bergidik memikirkan kembali ketika ia secara tidak sengaja tertawa lepas di kecanggungan saat Chanyeol yang menangis terisak memberitahunya bahwa musang peliharaannya mati saat kelas tiga.

Dia menggapai ponsel Yixing untuk mencari hal yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya, mencoba menemukan material lelucon yang bagus. Dia membuka kunci layarnya dengan usapan, kata sandinya tentu saja nama Kris, dan ekspresi bingung memenuhi wajahnya dengan pemandangan yang menyambutnya.

Yang dia perkirakan adalah foto norak Yixing dan Kris sebagai latar belakang, atau... hell, mungkin foto Kris yang terlihat sombong seperti biasa, namun dia malah disambut oleh gambar seekor kambing hasil gambaran tangan. Atau mungkin itu anjing? Bukan, tidak mungkin itu.

"Yixing, what the fuck, apa ini?"

Luhan terlihat tertarik dan mendekat ke tempat dua orang itu duduk. Kyungsoo akhirnya berhenti menangis dan sedang berbicara dalam diam dengan sepupunya namun teralihkan ketika Jongdae berbicara.

"Apa itu seekor sapi?" Wajah Luhan mengerut dalam kebingungan.

"Tidak, ku pikir itu seekor kambing." Jongdae membalikkan ponselnya ke arah Kyungsoo dan Minseok.

"Itu terlihat seperti seekor rusa?" Minseok berkata sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

Wajah Yixing memerah dalam rasa malu.

"Tidak, aku yakin itu zebra." Cicit Kyungsoo, mengusap air matanya dengan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.

"Seharusnya itu unicorn! Kris menggambarkannya untukku!"

Seisi ruangan meledak dalam tawa, Jongdae bertepuk tangan seperti anjing laut bodoh dan Luhan jatuh ke lantai dengan kikikan.

Yixing memanyunkan bibirnya, dia pikir Kris melakukannya dengan baik, well... setidaknya untuk _Kris_. Sebetulnya sangat menggemaskan melihat wajah lelaki itu berkerut dalam konsentrasi saat menggambar dan Yixing tidak tega jika memberitahunya bahwa itu terlihat sangat buruk.

"Kekasihmu menggambar seperti anak berumur empat tahun!"

Yixing menghela nafas dan mengambil ponselnya dari Jongdae dan mengerutkan dahinya kesal. "Ya, aku tahu."

Saat grup itu hampir berhenti tertawa, seorang dokter dengan rambut panjang dan setelan lab warna putih memasuki ruangan. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya dan kacamata dengan bingkai tebal bertengger di batang segera melompat dan berdiri berjejer dengan Luhan dan Jongdae. Dokter itu tersenyum pada mereka.

"Siapa di antara kalian yang bernama Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu, terlalu takut untuk berbicara.

"Aku dokter Kwon, senang bertemu denganmu." Dia menjabat tangan Kyungsoo dan melangkah ke kursi yang tadi di duduki Yixing.

"Apakah mereka semua temanmu?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Uh, ya. Kecuali Minseok hyung." Dia memberi isyarat ke lelaki disebelahnya, "dia kakak sepupuku... aku uh... bertemu dengannya disini."

Dokter itu mengangguk maklum namum memberi mereka tatapan yang membuat pipi Kyungsoo dan Minseok terbakar dalam rasa malu. Dia melihat ke grafik, matanya memindai hal-hal yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dimengerti oleh Kyungsoo dan dia tidak melewatkan senyum tertahan di wajah dokter itu. Dirasakannya dadanya menjadi sesak dan nafasnya tertahan. Dia bukan hal baik yang akan datang dari ekspresi itu.

"Selamat, Kyungsoo-sshi!" Cukup itu yang di dengannya untuk mengetahui bahwa hidupnya secara resmi telah berantakan.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol duduk di jam kedua dengan bosan yang melanda. Tidak ada teman yang dapat diajaknya berbicara dan tidak ada satupun yang membalas pesannya. Dia telah membalas pesan Kyungsoo sekitar satu jam yang lalu dan tidak mendapat balasan, itu aneh karena biasanya sahabatnya selalu membalas pesannya tepat waktu. Bibirnya mengerut saat dia mencoba kembali memperhatikan guru matematikanya.

Sejujurnya saat ini ia panik dengan apa yang tidak diketahuinya dari sahabatnya. Yang diketahuinya hanyalah mereka membolos, dia sudah pergi ke tempat mereka yang biasa beberapa menit sebelum bel dan tidak menemukan siapapun dan saat Kyungsoo tidak muncul juga di kelas bahasa inggris dia tahu masalah besar pasti terjadi ketika Kyungsoo, _Kyungsoo kecil yang sempurna_, membolos. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu bahkan tidak suka terlambat, dan terlambat menurut definisi Kyungsoo adalah sampai di sekolah di waktu normal, jadi baginya membolos benar-benar tidak wajar baginya.

Dia menatap pesannya yang belum dibalas oleh Jongdae dan Yixing dan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Satu-satunya alasan ia tidak bertemu dengan mereka lebih awal karena dia bersama Baekhyun dan ia mengerti bagaimana Kyungsoo benci dibelakangkan ketika ia harus memilik antara kekasihnya dan Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun menang, selalu.

Dia tidak bermaksud menjadi si berengsek yang melupakan sahabatnya ketika sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang namun tidak jarang ia merasa lebih nyaman ketika bersama kekasihnya dan teman-temannya daripada dengan grupnya sendiri.

Ia menghela nafas dan mengirimkan pesan lain, berharap setidaknya salah satu dari mereka membalas sebelum mengirimi Baekhyun ikon wajah sedih. Baekhyun membalas dengan cepat, membalas dalam beberapa detik dan Chanyeol penasaran apakah ia sedang menggenggam ponselnya atau dis memang secepat itu.

**Ada apa?**

Dia memeriksa, memastikan guru masih sedang mengoceh sebelum mengirimkan pesan yang lain.

**Teman-temanku mengabaikanku :(  
Bilang ke Kyungsoo agar membaca pesannya!**

Chanyeol face palm dalam batinnya mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo dan Jongdae sebenarnya berada di kelas kalkulus yang sama dengan kekasihnya. Dasar para kutu buku. Ponselnya bergetar di pangkuannya dan dengan sembarangan membuka kunci layarnya.

**Dia bahkan tidak ada sini...?**

Poselnya bergetar lagi di pangkuannya dengan nama Jongdae muncul di atasnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pesannya, melupakan tujuannya untuk membalas pesan Baekhyun.

**Kami sedang di Afrika, minum bubble tea dengan para monyet dan mendapat pijatan dari para gajah dengan Luhan dan Minseok.**

Chanyeol mendengus mencoba untuk menahan tawanya, dihadiahi pelototan dari gurunya dan mulai mengetik balasan.

**HAHA... serius, kalian dimana?**

Daripada mendapat balasan yang sesungguhnya dia malah menerima gambar Luhan yang sedang memegang segelas bubble tea dengan dua tangan seolah-olah itu adalah piala yang agung; Minseok dengan wajah yang dipenuhi rasa malu bisa terlihat di latar belakang. Dibawah gambar tertulis, 'Jika kau bisa melihatnya, bisa terlihat seekor Luhan di habitat aslinya bersama dengan pasangan yang dikawininya, Minseok."

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan tawanya dan ia bersyukur pada bell yang berbunyi dan menyelamatkannya dari omelan lain.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan menyesap dari strawberry banana smoothie-nya. Setelah menerima hasil pemeriksaan dirinya dan Minseok, Luhan berdeklarasi memerintah mereka mengunjungi kafe kesukaannya.

Alasannya adalah untuk membuat Kyungsoo bersemangat namun alasan sesungguhnya adalah karena lelaki itu bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena berhasil menghamili "baozi" tercintanya.

Paling tidak _mereka_ bahagia dengan situasi mereka, Kyungsoo jauh dari itu dan Jongdae dan Luhan yang bertingkah laku seperti anak umur lima tahun tidak menolong sama sekali, mengambil gambar demi gambar seperti ini sejenis photo-shoot.

Kyungsoo ingin kembali ke sekolah jadi dia bisa mengalihkan diri agar tidak mengasihani diri sendiri namun Minseok dan Yixing terus mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa dia belum siap pergi ke sekolah secara emosional.

"_You-know-who_ akan menuju ke sini dan apakah kau siap untuk menemuinya sekarang?" Yixing beralasan dan dia tidak melawan sama sekali ketika digiring menuju blue Honda milik lelaki yang lebih tua dan diantar menuju kafe dimana sekarang mereka berada.

"Jadi kau akan menamai anakmu dengan apa Luhan hyung?" Seru Jongdae, yang akhirnya berpaling dari ponselnya. Luhan menyesap minumannya dan mengerutkan bibirnya sambil berpikir.

"Well, jika dia laki-laki, Luhan." Minseok memutar bola matanya.

"Bagaimana jika dia perempuan?" Tanya Jongdae lagi.

"Hmn... well... kalau begitu Luhan." Minseok menampar lengan lelaki pirang itu.

"Yah! Kita tidak akan menamai anak kita dengan namamu!"

"Tapi, Minnie!" Protes Luhan, memanyunkan bibirnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang bertanya-tanya kenapa sepupunya memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan anak kecil.

"Bagaimana denganmu Kyungie?" Jongdae mengabaikan pasangan yang sekarang sedang bertengkar itu dan Kyungsoo berharap semua orang bisa berhenti membicarakan bayi dan nama.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana jika anakmu kembar?!"

"Kalau begitu kesalahan satu dan kesalahan dua, sekarang bisakah kau _tutup mulutmu, sialan?_"

Dia mengirimkan pelototan ke lelaki yang lebih tua dan kembali menatap minumannya. Senyuman Jongdae pudar dan keheningan canggung memenuhi sekitar. Yixing berdehem namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Bahkan Luhan diam.

Pikiran Kyungsoo melayang ke semua hal yang dokter Kwon bicarakan padanya di klinik. Umur kehamilannya sekitar enam minggu, waktu persalinannya akan terjadi di bulan mei -entahlah, dia tidak tahu kapan tepatnya karena pikirannya memutuskan menjalankan mode autopilot saat kalimat yang mengkonfirmasi kehamilannya keluar dari mulut dokter itu.

"_Saya kira ini kehamilan yang tidak direncanakan?" Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mengangguk. "Nah Anda punya dua opsi. Apakah kau ingin mempertahankan anak itu, yang mana saya rekomendasikan, melihat bagaimana itu telah didukung sekarang," dia mengirimkan senyuman kepada semua lelaki yang ada di ruangan itu, "atau selalu ada pilihan untuk mengakhiri kehamilan."_

Tentu saja Kyungsoo langsung menolak opsi itu. Dia tidak akan pernah menjalani aborsi.

Kembali ke kelas enam ketika mereka membuat semua orang tersiksa dengan pelajaran tentang seks Kyungsoo menjadi penasaran sampai rumah dan membuat sebuah kesalahan dengan menonton proses aborsi di YouTube. Dia hampir memuntahkan semua hal yang pernah dimakannya dan berjanji tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu.

Jadi hal itu hanya menyisakan satu opsi dan itu adalah untuk mempertahankan anaknya.

Tentu saja pengadopsian muncul di pikirannya namun jika ia akan menjadi gemuk dan berkeliaran membawa gumpalan besar di perutnya untuk selama kurang lebih sembilan bulan kemudian dia melakukannya sia-sia dan dia sejujurnya tidak akan mempertahankan pikiran tentang memberikan bayinya, _anaknya sendiri_, pada orang asing.

Mereka bisa saja seorang pembunuh berantai atau pedofil seperti yang dibayangkannya. Jadi dia akan mempertahankan anaknya dan dia akan menjadi gendut dan dia akan memberitahu ayahnya dan Jongin.

Jongin. Hell, bagaimana seharusnya ia memberitahunya? Apakah dia harus melakukannya? _Well no shit dumbass, ini anaknya_.

Dia mengutuk sisinya yang lain dalam batin dan membaringkan kepalanya di meja yang dingin. Dia harus berbicara serius dengan Jongin dan akan seperti apa reaksinya membuat Kyungsoo lebih takut daripada mengira reaksi milik ayahnya.

Dia tau ayahnya mungkin akan marah, atau mungkin sampai mengusirnya, atau mungkin dia akan memakluminya namun dengan perasaan kecewa. Entah bagaimana dia bisa menerka seperti apa reaksi dari ayahnya, dia tidak tahu seperti apa Jongin. Dia bahkan tidak terlalu mengenal lelaki itu.

"Apa kau pikir Jongin akan tetap tenang dengan ini?" Ucapnya mendongak dan menatap Yixing, satu-satunya yang mengetahui Jongin dengan cukup baik.

"Jujur aku tidak tahu."

"Apa kau pikir aku harus memberitahunya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Itu anaknya Kyungsoo, kau tidak bisa begitu saja menyembunyikan informasi itu dari semua orang." Yixing merespon dan menatapnya, Jongdae mengangguk setuju. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus membalas seperti apa.

"Sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang Minnie, aku ada kelas dalam tiga puluh menit." Ucap Luhan ketika ia sudah menghabiskan minumannya, beranjak untuk membuangnya di tempat sampah terdekat. Lelaki yang lebih tua mengangguk.

"Yeah, kalian juga harus kembali."

Dan setelah menghabiskan lima menit untuk mengucapkan sampai jumpa, dan berjanji untuk menelpon Minseok setelah dia pulang sekolah dia menemukan dirinya sendiri kembali berada di dalam mobil Yixing dan sebelum dia menyadarinya sekolah sudah terlihat dan dia keluar dari mobil bersama dengan Jongdae dan Yixing.

_Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa_, pikirnya pahit sambil berjalan ke pintu utama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yo, I'm back~

Nah untuk menjawab peranyaan kalian, based to dis story /? kai belum tau kalau kyungsoo hamil, nanti dia tau, kai ingat kalau sudah nglakuin itu ke kyungsoo, mereka berdua saling suka, jongin taunya kapan ya… duh lupa /? xD

Eh tapi nanti kalau dijawab semua kalian ga penasaran lagi, ntar gamau baca lagi :c

Yaudah lah, see u in the next chapter :*

Big thanks to: restikadena, cute, nana, guest, Guest ,Genieaaa, Jung Eunhee, Lovesoo, sukha1312.

Thanks for read, mind to review?

**.**

**Orange Sky.**

Muara Kaman, Kalimantan Timur.


	4. Chapter 4: Nutella

**This story belong to jjokkomi , not mine I just translate it into bahasa. Please don't re-upload it. ^^**

Sorry for typo(s)

Main : Kaisoo

Side: Xiuhan, Yunjae, Suchen, Kray, Baekyeol &amp; Taohun

Rating: T with few NC-17 chapter

Warning : contains mpreg

**Don't like don't read , but I hope you like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo dan gengnya kembali tepat saat bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat makan siang. Para siswa terburu-buru keluar dari kelasnya yang membosankan dan berjalan menuju kantin melewati koridor yang sesak. Apa yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanyalah berdiri di depan lokernya dan berdoa kalau Jongin sedang sakit atau apalah karena dia benar-benar belum siap untuk dihadapkan dengannya.

Hanya ada dirinya dan Jongdae, Yixing harus berbicara dengan instruktur dancenya karena telah membolos, meninggalkannya sendiri dengan si troll.

Jongdae tidak mau berhenti mengoceh dan sejujurnya itu membuat Kyungsoo sakit kepala namun dia tidak tega untuk memintanya supaya diam ketika Jongdae mulai berbicara tentang Joonmyun seperti gadis remaja yang dimabuk cinta.

Bagaimana Jongdae bisa menjadi gila dan norak selalu mengejutkan baginya. Jadi dia hanya bisa mendengarkan selagi mereka menunggu Yixing kembali dan sebenarnya itu cukup mengacaukan pikirannya karena ia tidak menyadari Jongin berjalan menuju lokernya sendiri yang berada di seberang lokernya.

"Oh hey lihatlah, itu ayah dari bayimu." Jongdae menyeplos dan Kyungsoo langsung membungkam (mungkin memukul) mulut lelaki yang lebih tua dengan cepat sampai lelaki itu tidak punya waktu untuk menghindar. Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi pukulan dan rengekan.

"Diamlah! Dia mungkin bisa mendengarmu!" Kyungsoo mencicit, matanya membesar dua kali lipat dari ukuran normalnya sekarang dan dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat di balik rusuknya, mungkin dia akan mati. Jongdae mencoba berbicara namun tangan Kyungsoo masih membungkam mulutnya, yang bisa terdengar hanyalah gumanan tak karuan.

Kyungsoo mencuri lirikan dari tempatnya diseberang dan langsung menyesalinya karena Jongin terlihat bahagia -so fucking happy, tertawa dengan keras, matanya hanya menyisakan bentuk bulan sabit kecil dan jantung Kyungsoo semakin memberontak.

Yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah memandangnya karena momen itu menohoknya, bahwa Jongin hanyalah seorang _anak_ _muda_ yang berdiri disana dengan teman-temannya dan menertawakan lelucon bodoh dan Kyungsoo tidak mau menjadi orang yang menghancurkan itu.

Jongdae melakukan cara mutakhirnya dengan mencolekkan lidahnya keluar dan menjilat tangan Kyungsoo yang masih membungkam bibirnya membuat lelaki yang lebih muda itu melengkingkan nada tinggi yang membuat orang-orang berhenti untuk menatap mereka.

"What the fuck?!"

Kyungsoo mengabaikan tatapan mereka, merasa sangat jijik dengan fakta bahwa Jongdae menyentuhkan lidahnya ke tangannya dan yang bisa dipikirkannya hanyalah _kuman_, _kuman_, _kuman_.

Dengan rusuh ia mengobrak-abrik lokernya untuk mencari hand sanitizer, mengabaikan tawa troll milik Jongdae. Dia akan mendapatkan ganjarannya nanti. Tangannya sudah di lapisi dengan cairan dingin bening ketika Yixing muncul dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku menjilatnya." Balas Jongdae tanpa rasa jijik, terlihat bangga dengan prestasinya dan Yixing tahu dia harus mempertanyakannya.

"Hei, Kyungsoo."

"Apa maumu?" Kyungsoo masih sibuk menggosokkan kedua tangannya meskipun hand sanitizernya sudah mengering lama, namun ia melirik yang lebih tua untuk memperlihatkan ketidak bahagiaaannya terlihat jelas.

"Jongin sedang menatap ke sini."

Kyungsoo langsung membeku dan berhenti bernafas. Dia tidak berani menengok, takut kalau-kalau Jongdae hanya mengerjainya dan dia tidak mau terlihat bersemangat mendengar kata-kata itu, karena memangnya sejak kapan Kyungsoo perduli jika Jongin menatapnya?

Dia lebih memilih mengabaikan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu dan kembali menambahkan hand sanitizer ke tangannya, masih merasa jijik dengan kejadian yang baru saja.

"Dia menuju kemari." Jongdae bersuara lagi. Kyungsoo memutar matanya dan menyerukan _'yeah_ _tentu_ _saja'_ sebelum mengembalikan botol hand sanitizer yang hampir kosong ke dalam lokernya.

"Aku serius!"

Kyungsoo hampir akan memberitahu hyungnya untuk diam ketika dia melihat Yixing melambaikan tangan. Dia mendongak dan melihat Jongin dan Sehun benar-benar menyeberangi koridor.

Biasanya dia akan tenang-tenang saja di hadapan Jongin, bukan karena dia tidak pernah terlibat percakapan yang sesungguhnya dengannya, namun hari ini semuanya kacau karena, well, _dia_ _mengandung_ _anaknya_ dan sekarang dia panik.

Dia membanting pintu lokernya untuk menutup dan mencoba lari hanya untuk ditarik kembali oleh Jongdae, jadi dia mengeluarkan teriakan yang sangat tidak manly dan mencoba melepaskan diri namun mengejutkannya Jongdae cukup kuat untuk seseorang seukuran dirinya.

"Hai Jongin. Hai Sehun." Yixing menyapa mereka dengan senyuman dan Kyungsoo ingin menonjok wajahnya ketika ia mengirimkan kedipan ke arahnya. Teman-temannya memang berengsek.

Jongin, benar-benar tidak sadar situasi, tersenyum dan menyapa Yixing kembali dan Kyungsoo mau tidak mau cemburu karena Jongin mengabaikan kehadirannya dan Jongdae.

"Dimana kau pagi ini? Pelatih gelisah karenamu." Jongin bertanya, terlihat perduli karena Yixing tidak pernah melewatkan kelas dance, Sehun mengangguk setuju namun tidak memperhatikan respon dari Yixing karena terlalu sibuk menonton dua lelaki pendek yang berargumen di sisi lain.

Sejujurnya Sehun tidak perduli pada percakapan Jongin dan Yixing namun dia tertarik pada apa yang terjadi antara Kyungsoo yang wajahnya memerah dan Jongdae yang menyeringai. Sebuah bisikan _'aku_ _tidak_ _cemburu_, _sialan'_ sampai di telinganya dan ia harus menggigit indahnya agar tidak tertawa. Dia malah menyeringai memilih untuk mencari kesenangan.

"Kyungsoo hyung, wajahmu terlihat sangat merah. Apa kau sakit?" Dia memasang wajah prihatinnya yang paling baik dan melihat Yixing dan Jongin berhenti bercakap-cakap dan menaruh perhatian mereka ke lelaki kecil yang wajahnya semerah tomat.

"Well, dialah alasan kenapa Yixing melewatkan kelas." Jongdae berucap, mengirimkan seringaian ke si pirang, bermain-main dan dan tersenyum lebar ketika Jongin mulai terlihat khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin, melangkah menjauhi Yixing dan menuju ke arah Kyungsoo yang langsung mundur ke belakang Jongdae. Ketika Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun, Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Well, bagaimana jika kita meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk menjelaskan dan kami akan menemui kalian berdua di ruang makan? Okay, bagus." Jongdae berucap tanpa menunggu jawaban dan mendorong Kyungsoo yang protes kedepan dengan dia dan yang lainnya menuju ke kafetaria.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap teman-temannya dan Sehun yang pergi dengan mata yang melebar. Mulutnya mengisyaratkan "_jangan_ _tinggalkan_ _aku_" ke Yixing yang hanya tersenyum dan memberikan ibu jarinya sebelum memasuki kafetaria.

Yep, teman-temannya memang sangat berengsek.

"Uh..."

Jongin masih berdiri disana, kekhawatiran tertulis si seluruh wajahnya dan Kyungsoo sungguh ingin memeluknya karena dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan namun tentu saja itu akan canggung karena dia tidak mengatakan satu katapun pada Jongin semenjak kejadian one night stand.

Jadi dia hanya berdiri disana, menggesek-gesekkan tangannya karena tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakannya karena memangnya apa yang bisa dibicarakannya?

Dia tidak bisa begitu saja mengoceh bahwa dia hamil, itu tidak akan berjalan baik. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja mengatakan "aku hamil, selamat penismu bekerja!" Karena itu sangat tidak pantas dan tentu saja dia tidak bisa begitu saja mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan, yang hanya akan seperti "Hei, maaf untuk sudah mengabaikan kehadiranmu karena tidur bersamamu adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan, tapi hei, aku mengandung anakmu sekarang."

Kenapa hidupnya harus semenyebalkan ini?

"Kyungsoo?"

_Oh_ _sial_, _apakah_ _dari_ _tadi_ _Jongin_ _sedang_ _berbicara_?

"Maafkan aku, apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Diam-diam dia salut pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak tergagap seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku bertanya apakah kau baik-baik saja. Kau tidak pernah membolos sebelumnya."

Jongin masih terlihat khawatir dan mungkin sedikit bingung namun Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengalihkan matanya pada apapun kecuali wajah lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Dia tidak melewatkan bagaimana Jongin bisa tahu kebiasaan sekolahnya. Dia menatap lelaki yang satunya lagi dan ketika menemukan Jongin yang masih terlihat khawatir Kyungsoo tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan ini. Dia akan memberitahunya, hanya saja bukan hari ini, jadi dia menyerukan hal pertama yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Ada diskon Nutella di Costco!"

_Wow_, _kau_ _benar_-_benar_ _bodoh_ _apakah_ _itu_ _hal_ _terbaik_ _yang_ _dapat_ _kau_ _pikirkan_? _Nutella_? _Oh_ _tuhan_ _Kyungsoo_ _kau_ _sampah_.

Jongin terlihat bingung dengan kekacauan ini. Dia tau bahwa Nutella memang enak namun membolos sekolah karena hal itu agaknya terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau membolos karena makanan?" Tanyanya, alisnya mengangat karena pemikiran itu.

Kyungsoo menampar dirinya sendiri dalam batin karena membicarakan hal bodoh. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menjadi normal seperti yang lainnya dan membuat alasan yang bagus? Dia bisa saja dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa dia merasa tidak enak badan dan Yixing membawanya ke ruang kesehatan atau apapun namun tidak dilakukannya. Hell, dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya Nutella.

"Y-yeah. Aku uh... tidak punya mobil jadi Yixing hyung m-mengantarku dan um. Yeah."

Dan mulai tergagap seperti orang bodoh.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu sampai pulang sekolah saja?" _Yeah_, _Kyungsoo_, _kenapa_ _kau_ _tidak_ _menunggu_ _sampai_ _pulang_ _sekolah_ _saja_, _kau_ _tolol_.

"Aku uh... tidak bisa menunggu?"

Jongin mengangguk dan mengabaikan semua keganjilan karena dia bersyukur Kyungsoo tidak mengabaikannya. Semenjak mereka bersama pada malam itu lelaki yang lebih tua selalu mengabaikannya, dan bisa dibilang itu menyakitkan.

Karena bertentangan dengan yang apa yang diyakini tentang orang-orang populer, Jongin hanya tidur dengan orang yang saat ini berarti baginya dan well, Kyungsoo adalah pengecualian karena Jongin sudah jatuh hati padanya sejak sekolah menengah pertama.

Walaupun dia tidak ingin hal sejauh apa yang terjadi pada malam itu terjadi, Kyungsoo yang mabuk sangat mengundang dan dia juga tidak dalam keadaan benar-benar sadar.

Jadi dia membiarkan semua fantasinya dan semuanya baik-baik saja, sebenarnya itu sempurna, sampai dia terbangun dengan kepala yang sakit dan sendirian. Dia tidak pernah memperkirakan Kyungsoo adalah tipe orang one night stand namun saat lelaki yang lebih tua itu mulai mengabaikannya, dia kira akan lebih baik kalau dia memberi Kyungsoo sedikit jarak. Namun ini sudah bulan oktober dan dia _masih_ mendiamkannya dan dia memutuskan harus melakukan sesuatu dengan ini.

"Dengar, Kyungsoo aku-"

"Well, senang berbicara denganmu Jongin-sshi!"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya saat Kyungsoo pergi sebelum dia bisa mengatakan apapun. _Itu_ _berjalan_ _dengan_ _baik_ pikirnya pahit sebelum berjalan ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari ke arah kafetaria, takut kalau Jongin mengikutinya, dia mengambil rute paling jauh, jadi dia memasuki pintu dengan nafas tersengal dan kelaparan.

Melihat antrian makanan sudah dipenuhi siswa-siswi membuatnya mengerutkan dahi dan berjalan ke mejanya yang biasa dimana Yixing dan Jongdae sudah duduk dan menikmati makan siangnya. Dia memasang wajah cemberutnya pada mereka sebelum duduk.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Jongdae bertanya dengan mulut yang dipenuhi dengan nasi, Yixing menghadiahinya tamparan di lengan dan meneriakinya tentang tata krama.

"Apa?" Yixing bertanya padanya.

"Aku memberitahunya kalau kita membeli Nutella karena sedang ada diskon. Itu memalukan! Aku berlari ke sini!" Kyungsoo membalas dengan jengkel. Meskipun dia tidak percaya bagaimana bodohnya dia terdengar.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya kebenarannya saja?" Omel Yixing. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu tidak suka menyimpan rahasia, terutama rahasia besar seperti ini dan dia harus berurusan dengan Jongin setiap hari, dia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa tahan menyimpan ini cukup lama.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa."

Yixing menghela nafas dan baru saja akan mulai menceramahi lelaki itu ketika Chanyeol muncul.

"Kalian darimana saja?! Aku harus duduk sendirian di kelas bahasa inggris! Dan tidak satupun dari kalian yang membalas pesanku!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, mencuri sepotong ayam dari piring Yixing dan mengabaikan Chanyeol. Masih marah dengan apa yang baru teejadi.

"Yeah, Kyungsoo, dimana kita pagi ini?" Yixing tidak bermaksud terdengar menyebalkan tapi well, mereka tidak akan menyembunyikan ini dari Chanyeol kan? Dia tidak akan sanggup menanganinya.

"Hey Chanyeol bagaimana Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo bertanya, mengabaikan lelaki di sebelahnya. Mata Chanyeol bersinar karena mendengar sebutan kekasihnya. Terlalu mudah.

"Dia baik-baik saja! Sebenarnya dia sedang membelikanku McDonald seka- hei!" Chanyeol terdiam, mengerti akan sindirian Kyungsoo.

Sialan, pikirnya, Chanyeol lebih pintar dari perkiraannya.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan Baekhyun?"

"Siapa yang peduli denganku?" Si rambut coklat muncul saat itu juga, kantung kertas di salah satu tangan dan minuman cup besar di tangan lainnya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bersyukur lelaki itu muncul, namun dia tidak akan mengakuinya.

"Baekkie!"

Pertanyaannya menjadi tidak terjawab ketika lelaki yang lebih pendek itu ditelan oleh pelukan Chanyeol. Yixing menyikutnya dan dia tahu dia tidak akan membiarkan penderitaannya pergi. Kyungsoo menonton dalam diam saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan makanan dari kantung kertasnya dan perutnya meraung.

Baekhyun mendongak untuk menemukan Kyungsoo menatapnya, lebih tepatnya _makanannya_. Dia melihat ke mejanya menyadari Kyungsoo tidak memiliki makan siangnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya, merenung, sebelum berdehem. Berharap lelaki itu tidak dalam mood yang buruk.

"Um... apa kau mau hamburger, Kyungsoo?"

Seisi meja terdiam dan melihat lelaki yang paling muda di antara mereka bereaksi.

Biasanya Kyungsoo mengabaikan kehadiran Baekhyun namun jika lelaki yang lebih tua berbicara padanya yang didapatkannya hanyalah kata-kata tajam atau cercaan yang ditujukan padanya.

Tapi Baekhyun beprilaku baik untuk kebaikannya sendiri karena dia mau Kyungsoo memaafkannya dan dia benci terlihat seperti orang jahat setiap kali Chanyeol mengabaikan mereka untuk dirinya. Ketika lelaki yang lebih muda membuka mulutnya, Baekhyun mempersiapkan diri untuk diteriaki.

"Itu akan menyenangkan." Kyungsoo membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

Chanyeol menganga dan Jongdae tersedak makanannya. Baekhyun duduk membeku sebelum terkesiap sadar dari keadaannya. Dia mengambil ekstra burger dari kantungnya dan menyodorkannya dengan ragu. Kyungsoo mengambil burgernya dengan tenang dan mulai makan, senyuman kecil menghinggapi wajahnya saat ia mengambil gigitan lain.

"Apa ada pekerjaan rumah di pelajaran kalkulus?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencuri sebuah kentang goreng dari Baekhyun yang matanya melebar. Benar-benar lupa dengan seisi meja.

Semua orang menatap dalam keterkejutan karena Kyungsoo mengobrol dengan Baekhyun layaknya orang normal dan tidak mencoba membunuhnya.

"Yeah. Aku uhm. Aku akan mengirimimu pesan tentang masalahnya nanti?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan secercah harapan.

Dia bahkan tidak punya nomor Kyungsoo namun itu tidak penting, dia bisa memintamya dari Chanyeol nanti. Sekarang ini dia hanya mencoba untuk mengatakan hal yang benar, takut jika melakukan satu pergerakan salah akan membuat Kyungsoo menjerit padanya.

"Tentu saja."

Sadar dari keadaan terkejut, seisi meja kembali pada percakapan biasa, hampir semua membicarakan tentang sekolah dan pekerjaan rumah, sesekali menyeploskan lelucon.

Kyungsoo lebih banyak diam. Dia tahu dia benar-benar out of character dengan semua halangan yang sudah diberikannya pada Baekhyun namun lelaki itu menawarkan makanan padanya. Dan makanan untuk seseorang yang kelaparan, sedang hamil, terasa seperti emas. Jadi dia tidak perduli apakah Baekhyun adalah musuh abadinya saat itu karena dia hanya ingin sebuah cheeseburger.

Dan yah, pekerjaan rumah itu penting dan Baekhyun hadir di kelas sedangkan dia tidak, jadi wajar saja bertanya, kan?

Sebelum disadarinya bell sudah berbunyi dan dia berjalan menuju kelas fisika dengan Jongdae dan Chanyeol, raksasa itu melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu lelaki yang lebih pendek.

"Terima kasih, Kyungie!" Alis Kyungsoo mengangkat dalam bingung sambil menatap lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena tidak mencoba membunuh Baekhyun hari ini, meskipun hanya karena dia memberimu makanan. Bagaimanapun juga aku bangga kau mencoba menjadi baik sekarang. Itu sangat berarti."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakannya. Dia tidak merencanakan untuk bersikap baik pada Baekhyun, dia berencana membuatnya hanya-kali-ini namun merasa bersalah karena sudah berpikir seperti itu.

Paling tidak Chanyeol terlihat bahagia dan dia ingin dia seperti itu, terutama jika dia akan memberitahunya tentang kehamilannya dan memaksanya untuk menyimpannya sebagai rahasia dari Baekhyun.

Masuk ke dalam kelas fisika, mereka mengambil tempat duduk dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas mempersiapkan diri untuk pelajaran membosankan lainnya.

Sebelum dia menyadarinya sekolah sudah berakhir dan dia sudah berjalan pulang ke rumah. Dia sudah memberitahu teman-temannya bahwa dia tidak akan naik bus seperti biasanya karena dia masih perlu menelpon Minseok. Yixing menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya namun dengan sopan ia menolak. Dia perlu sendirian, jadi dia bisa berpikir.

Dia masih belum memutuskan untuk memberitahu Chanyeol tentang kehamilannya, dengan pertanyaan yang ditanyakan lelaki yang lebih tua dan tatapan yang akan diberikan Jongdae. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberi tahu sahabatnya. Dia dan Chanyeol sudah berteman semenjak mereka masih mengenakan popok dan dia tidak ingin lelaki yang lebih tua berpikiran lain tentangnya karena ini.

Persetujuan Chanyeol berarti segalanya untuknya dan dia tidak mau mengambil resiko menghancurkan persahabatan mereka karena ini. Dia bahkan tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu tentang dia tidur dengan Jongin dan dia tahu hal itu akan menyakiti lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Dia menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk menelpon Minseok lebih awal daripada nanti. Berharap dia akan memberinya beberapa saran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

KWA is back~ di chap ini kemunculan perdana Kim Jongin setelah sebelumnya cuma numpang nama /? xD

saya lagi frustasi karena sedang banyak tugas *cries* semoga chapter ini bagus /?

Big Thanks to:

**Lovesoo**

Di chapter ini kai sudah muncul, meskipun sedikit... berbahagialah /? xD

TFR~

**nardelle**

aku juga suka temanya /?

kkk~ FF aslinya udah end~

terimakasih *bow

**beng** **beng** **max**

total ada 60 chapter, tapi kalau digabung" mungkin bakal lama update /?

tapi bisa dipikirkan~

TFL~ *bow

**mrblackJ**

Jongin akan tau kok~

TFL~ *bow

**One**

di chapter ini kemunculan perdana Jongin~ /? xD

TFL~ tunggu kelanjutannya ya :*

**restikadena**

cheon~

jangan dikasihanin dong, kan jadi syedih kesannya /? :

TFR ya~ review lagi dong /? xD

**Guest**

sudah lanjut~ TFR ya~

**cuTe**

sudah update~ TFR~

**ChaKaJja13**

sudah update~

mau dibaca aja sudah syukur ;;

review lagi ya~

**Jung** **Eunhee**

iya emang itu makhluk satu /? xD

TFL~ *cipok /?

**Guest**

iya emang, namanya juga remaja labil /? xD

ada typonya sayang ;; *nangis darah*

uee~ ada anak kaltim juga :*

TFL~

**.**

terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah baca, fav, dan follow.

see ya in the next chap~ semoga kalian tidak bosandengan saya :"3

i'll update it asap, doakan tugas saya cepet selesai ;;

mind to review?

_P.S. CALL ME BABY KEREN BANGET AAAAA GAK KUAT LIAT MEMBER EXO *nangis darah*_

_**.**_

**OrangeSky**

Muara Kaman, Kalimantan Timur.


	5. Chapter 5: Do U-Know?

**This story belong to jjokkomi , not mine I just translate it into bahasa. Please don't re-upload it. ^^**

Sorry for typo(s)

Main : Kaisoo

Side: Xiuhan, Yunjae, Suchen, Kray, Baekyeol &amp; Taohun

Rating: T with few NC-17 chapter

Warning : contains mpreg

**Don't like don't read , but I hope you like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menggulir daftar kontak di poselnya sampai menemukan nama sepupunya. Ditekannya tombol hijau untuk memanggil. Ponselnya berdering sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, dan sebelum dering yang ke empat berbunyi seseorang mengangkatnya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya karena dia bersumpah yang ditelponnya itu Minseok, bukan Joonmyun. Dia menarik ponselnya dari telinganya untuk memeriksanya lagi dan ketika benda itu menampilkan foto dirinya dan Minseok, dia menjawab.

"Joonmyun hyung, kenapa kau mengangkat ponsel milik Minseok hyung?"

Bukan berarti dia tidak ingin berbicara dengan Joonmyun, sepupunya ini menyenangkan, namun Minseok sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dan saran dari Joonmyun biasanya berasal dari pepatah-pepatah kuno yang membuat Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa sepupunya pasti sedang berada di bawah pengaruh obat-obatan terlarang.

"Oh, dia sedikit bersenang-senang sekarang. Ibu sedang meneriakinya." Dia bisa mendengar kikikan dan suara melengking milik bibinya saat berteriak, dan dia mengutip, "ibu masih terlalu muda untuk hal seperti ini." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Mungkin Joonmyun hidup di dalam mimpinya sekarang.

"Yeah, aku bisa mendengarnya."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan menendang sebuah kaleng soda kosong sembari berjalan menuju lingkungan rumahnya.

"Apa ada yang kau perlukan?"

"Well, aku sedang sangat membutuhkan beberapa saran dari Min-"

"Saran?! Darinya?! Kenapa bukan diriku huh? Aku memberikan saran yang hebat! Kenapa kau lebih menyukainya daripada diriku? Apakah ini tentang Yixing? Aku sudah bilang aku minta maaf dan dia sudah memiliki Kris sekarang! Oh omong-omong-"

"Oh Tuhanku, shut the hell up Joonmyun." Kyungsoo mengerang, inilah alasan kenapa dia tidak mau meminta tolong pada lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Dia terlalu berlebihan dalam menanggapi.

"Ini bukan tentang Yixing, aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya sejak lama. Minseok hyung sudah tahu situasinya, karena itulah aku tidak menelponmu hyung."

"Yeah."

"Well uhm. Akan ku beritahu padanya nanti kalau kau tadi menelpon? Ayah baru saja sampai di rumah." Terdengar langkah kaki yang terseok dan kemudian isakan.

Kenapa keluarganya sangat emosional? Tunggu... _Apakah itu pamannya_? Dia baru saja akan bertanya ketika mendengar suara lelaki yang dialamatkan pada Joonmyun.

"Apa? Tidak, kami tidak sedang mengerjaimu, yah. Ayah, kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang kau maksud dengan kau bangga padanya?! Kau akan mengamuk kalau itu adalah aku!"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Tersenyum karena rumahnya sudah terlihat, kakinya sudah mulai terasa sakit dan dia senang perjalannya sudah hampir berakhir.

"Ugh. Akan ku beritahu Minseok hyung kalau kau menelpon. Oh! Apakah Kris sudah memberitahumu tentang pesta ulang tahun Yixing akhir pekan ini?"

Shit. Dia benar-benar lupa kalau ulang tahun Yixing sebenar lagi -terima kasih untuk semua hal kehamilan ini.

"Tidak, dia belum memberitahuku."

"Oh well, mungkin dia akan mengirimimu pesan nanti, dirumahnya hari kamis ini. Ku pikir mereka membeli pizza atau apalah. Jadi ku rasa, sampai jumpa disana?"

"Yeah, tentu saja." Kyungsoo meraba-raba ranselnya, mencari kunci rumahnya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Okay, aku akan memberitahunya kalau kau menelpon. Sampai jumpa Kyungie!"

Kyungsoo mengucapkan selamat tinggal pelan dan mengakhiri panggilannya, menaruh ponselnya di sakunya jadi dia bisa mencari kuncinya yang mungkin tersembunyi di bagian paling bawah ranselnya. Menyisihkan buku dan buku catatannya ke samping akhirnya dia menemukan gantungan kunci pororo miliknya dan menarik benda itu keluar dan menaruh ranselnya di lantai jadi dia bisa membuka kunci pintunya.

Dia memasuki rumahnya yang kosong dan berjalan tepat menuju lemari pendingin, sekarang merasa haus karena sudah berjalan. Lemari pendingin besar milik mereka berisi persediaan makanan yang tidak pernah habis, sejujurnya _terlalu_ _banyak_ untuk dua orang. Bagian bawah dipenuhi dengan soju dan beberapa bir, milik ayahnya. Dia menghela nafasnya dan mengambil jus anggur, lebih berharap kalau ada banana milk. Mungkin ia bisa menaikkan berat badannya hanya karena minum benda itu dan hal itu menakutinya.

Sambil menghela nafas dituangkannya segelas jus anggur untuknya dan mengambil sebuah granola batangan sebelum berjalan ke arah sofa untuk menonton TV sebelum mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Ditaruhnya gelasnya di meja minum kopi, menendang sepatunya lepas sebelum kembali memeriksa ponselnya. Membuka kunci layarnya dan menemukan sebuah nomor yang tidak diketahui membuat alisnya berkerut.

Dia membaca pesannya dan langsung menyadari itu Baekhyun yang mengiriminya tugas untuk hari ini. Disimpannya nomornya di ponselnya dan mengirimkan ucapan terima kasih singkat sebelum menaruh ponselnya di samping gelas jusnya di meja.

Dipejamkan matanya dan merenungkan bagaimana caranya dia harus memberi tahu ayahnya. Hari ini dia sudah gagal memberitahu Chanyeol dan Jongin dan ia tidak ingin menambahkan ayahnya ke dalam daftar itu. Jika ada orang yang berhak tahu, itu adalah ayahnya.

Namun di saat yang bersamaan ia tidak ingin ayahnya kecewa padanya, dia tidak pernah sekalipun membuat masalah dan ini lebih dari sekedar melanggar jam malam atau menyelinap keluar atau mabuk-mabukan. Ini tentang membawa kehidupan lain ke dunia ini, kehidupan lain yang akan diurusnya untuk _seumur_ hidupnya.

_Menjadi_ _pemberani_ _atau_ _pecundang_.

Mengerang, dia memutuskan untuk membersihkan rumahnya, masa bodoh dengan pekerjaan rumah. Dia perlu menenangkan pikirannya dari semua keadaan ini atau dia akan menjadi gila. Setelah menghabiskan makanan ringannya dia naik ke atas untuk mengganti baju. Mengisi daya ponselnya dan mengambil iPod miliknya sebelum turun dan mulai menyapu. Dia harus melepaskan bebannya saat ayahnya sampai di rumah.

.

.

.

Do Yunho adalah lelaki yang sederhana. Dia suka kopi hitam, tidak pernah terlalu perduli pada hal manis atau krim. Dia tidak terlalu perduli pada makanan mahal atau makanan asing; dia baik-baik saja hanya memakan kimchi dan nasi putih.

Seprainya hitam polos dan putih seperi keadaan kamarnya. Dia memakai pakaian yang simpel, setelan dengan dasi dan jam tangan namun tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Dia orang yang berada namun tidak suka memamerkannya seperti yang dilakukan rekan kerjanya di perusahaan kebanyakan.

Satu-satunya tempat dimana kau bisa melihat kekayaannya yang sebenarnya adalah di rumahnya yang mewah. Rumah tinggi dengan dua lantai, mungkin saja yang terlihat paling bagus di blok mereka. Dia senang mengurus sendiri halaman dan taman kecilnya dan bangga akan hal itu.

Rumputnya selalu terpotong sempurna dan berwarna hijau cerah, dan pohon kecil yang mereka miliki selalu dihias. Mobil miliknya selalu bersih tanpa noda, biasanya diparkirkan di halaman karena garasinya dipenuhi sampah rongsokan yang tidak pernah dibersihkannya.

Bagian dalam rumahnya sama bagusnya, sofa mewah dan sebuah televisi layar datar besar yang menempel di dinding ruang tamu. Dapur adalah yang paling mewah, dihiasi dengan wajan dan panci anti karat. Isi rak kacanya selalu tersusun dengan rapi karena Kyungsoo akan melemparkan barang-barang saat itu juga jika tidak bisa menemukan rempah yang benar.

Ruang makannya sama bagusnya, sebuah tempat lilin kecil diletakkan di tengah meja besar yang dapat memuat sekitar dua belas orang, yang sebenarnya tidak berguna kecuali jika mereka mengadakan pesta.

Sekarang dia duduk di ruang makan. Dia sampai di rumah dengan keadaan rumahnya yang bersih tanpa noda dan makan malam sudah tersedia untuknya, kebaikan anak satu-satunya. Dia selalu terlalu lelah untuk memasak setelah pulang bekerja, jadi makan malam mereka biasanya antara membeli di luar atau dimasak oleh Kyungsoo, dia hanya memasak saat ada peristiwa spesial atau meetingnya berjalan dengan baik.

Fakta bahwa anaknya membersihkan rumah dan memasak sendiri mungkin hal yang paling diimpikan kebanyakan orang tua, namun untuknya itu hal yang normal.

Kyungsoo gila akan kebersihan, kebiasaan yang didapatkannya dari ibunya, juga dengan penampilannya. Apa yang tidak normal adalah entah kenapa anaknya tidak makan, malah lebih memilih mencolek makanannya dengan sumpitnya.

"Bibimu, Minah menelpon hari ini." Dia berharap bisa membuka percakapan dengan anak lelakinya, karena ini sangat tidak wajar. Anaknya tidak pernah diam selama makan malam.

Dia menonton Kyungsoo yang memindahkan sepotong ayam di piringnya, terlihat sangat tidak tertarik. Dia mengerutkan dahinya sebelum berdehem, melanjutkan percakapannya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya sepupumu telah membuatnya menjadi nenek. Dia histeris."

Dia mengingat kembali percakapannya saat istirahat makan siang bagaimana orang yang mengurus anaknya itu meratap tentang bagaimana Minseok bisa hamil meskipun dia sudah terus mengomel tentang seks yang aman.

Sebenarnya dia terkejut bahwa Minseok sudah menempatkan dirinya sendiri di situasi seperti ini namun ketika ia memikirkan tentang kekasih keponakannya, dia terkejut bagaimana bisa ini tidak terjadi lebih awal.

Kakaknya terus mengoceh dan mengoceh bagaimana dia terlalu muda untuk dipanggil nenek. Dia memutar bola matanya sebelum mengatakan selamat tinggal karena dia mendapat telpon lain.

Panggilan dari sekolah Kyungsoo. Anaknya tidak muncul di tiga kelas awalnya, seperti yang diberitahukan panggilan otomatis padanya. Orangtua normal akan marah jika anak mereka membolos namun sebenarnya Yunho bangga karena anaknya tidak selalu menjadi anak yang sempurna seperti selama ini.

Bagaimana serius dan fokusnya anaknya membuatnya khawatir karena ketika dia seumurnya ranking yang bagus adalah hal terakhir yang dipikirkannya. Dia selalu membolos dan menyelinap keluar rumah dan mabuk-mabukan di pesta rumah yang diadakan.

Dia tidak memperdulikannya sampai mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya, Jieun tengah mengandung Kyungsoo.

Dia berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu dan mulai fokus pada sekolahnya. Sebuah keajaiban luar biasa bahwa dia mendapat nilai prestasi 4.0 yang sempurna saat kelulusan dan Kyungsoo lahir. Ia mulai bekerja di SM Corps sebagai sekertaris untuk beberapa orang berumur ketika Kyungsoo berumur beberapa bulan. Namun dia bekerja keras, bahkan lebih ketika ibu Kyungsoo pergi dan ketika umur Kyungsoo sepuluh tahun dia menangani seluruh departemen komunikasi sendiri dan kemudian menjadi CEO.

Kyungsoo merupakan anak yang sempurna. Meskipun ibunya meninggalkannya dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengungkit ibunya atau mengeluh tentangnya. Yunho dan anaknya baik-baik saja tanpa Jieun dan Kyungsoo terlihat tidak terpengaruh dengan masalah ini, bahkan mungkin dia tidak ingat ibunya terlihat seperti apa.

Intinya adalah anaknya tidak pernah membuat masalah, dia tidak pernah mendapat masalah di sekolah, _tidak_ _pernah_. Jadi, yeah, dia senang anaknya memutuskan untuk membolos di beberapa kelas, namun itu juga membuatnya penasaran kenapa anaknya melakukan itu.

Yunho melihat ke anaknya, memperkirakan sejenis reaksi dari informasi tentang kehamilan sepupunya, namun ia tidak mendapatkan apapun dari Kyungsoo yang masih menatap ke piring makanannya.

"Kau terlihat tidak terkejut." Ucapnya dengan bibir yang membentuk garis lurus.

"Aku-uh. Aku sudah tahu." Kyungsoo menggeliat pelan merasakan tatapan ayahnya.

"Benar. Dia pasti sudah menelponmu?" Yunho menggigit ayamnya dan menatap wajah anaknya.

"B-bukan... aku sedang b-bersamanya ketika dia me-mengetahuinya," Kyungsoo tergagap.

Yunho mengangguk mengerti; paling tidak dia tahu alasan kenapa anaknya membolos. Namun saat ini anaknya menggeliat gelisah dan dia hanya melakukannya saat ia sedang gugup.

Kyungsoo mengerang dalam batinnya karena ini bukan seperti ini makan malam yang dibayangkannya berlangsung.

Dia berharap ayahnya mengerti isyaratnya kalau dia tidak sedang ingin berbicara. Seperti satu-satunya alasan dia membersihkan seluruh lantai bawah dan memasak makan malam adalah karena dengan begitu dia bisa memikirkan bagaimana cara bagaimana dia memberitahu ayahnya. Namun dia malah ketakutan ketika mendengar suara mobil ayahnya memasuki halaman.

"Oh. Itu bagus kalau kau menemaninya pergi."

Kyungsoo hampir tertawa, dia tidak disana karena kemauannya sendiri, dialah yang menemukan sepupunya disana.

Dan tentu saja dia tidak membolos sekolah karena menemani sepupunya ketika dia bersama Luhan. Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dalam, dia akan menyelesaikan ini, dua usaha yang gagal hari ini sudah cukup untuknya, paling tidak ayahnya berhak tahu akan hal ini.

"Aku tidak disana karenanya."

Kyungsoo meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap ayahnya dengan gugup. Jemarinya meraba-raba sakunya mengambil kertas di dalamnya dan dengan tangan yang bergetar menyodorkannya ke arah ayahnya. Lelaki itu mengambilnya, tertulis kebingungan di wajahnya.

Yunho menggenggam kertas itu, mengira itu adalah laporan hukuman, suatu hal, _apapun_ selain kertas dengan hasil test darah yang tertulis di dalamnya, kertas yang sama seperti yang diberikan Jieun kepadanya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Matanya membaca semuanya dan dia berdoa bahwa ini hanya sejenis lelucon yang menyebalkan, namun ketika dia mendongak dan melihat anaknya hampir menangis dia tahu ini _sungguhan_.

Anaknya hamil. Anaknya yang berumur enam belas tahun _hamil_. Kyungsoo kecilnya yang manis dan polos **hamil**. _Bayi_ _kecilnya_ akan _memiliki_ _bayinya_ _sendiri_.

Dia bahkan tidak mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo berpacaran dengan seseorang. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau anaknya memiliki pikiran tentang melakukan seks, melakukannya dengan seseorang dan kemudian hamil.

Dia butuh minum.

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika ayahnya bangkit dan berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin. Dia melihatnya mengambil sebotol soju, bersandar pada konter sebelum menegak minuman itu.

Digigitnya bibirnya, tidak yakin harus melakukan apa. Ayahnya tidak menunjukkan jenis emosi apapun dan dia tidak yakin apakah itu hal yang baik atau bukan. Ayahnya bisa menjadi sangat mengintimidasi dan menakutkan ketika marah, dan Kyungsoo memperkirakan ayahnya akan _sangat_ _marah_, namun dia tidak menunjukkan tanda apapun kalau dia seperi itu.

"A-ayah?"

"Pergilah ke kamarmu." Kata ayahnya datar sebelum mengambil tegukan lain dari minumannya.

Kyungsoo tahu lebih baik kalau dia tidak menentangnya, jadi dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju lantai atas. Ayahnya bahkan tidak meliriknya.

Saat sampai di kamarnya, dia menjatuhkan wajahnya terlebih dahulu ke kasurnya. Rasanya dia akan menangis sampai matanya keluar kemudian tertidur namun dia masih memiliki pekerjaan rumah, jadi dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Dengan isakan dia berguling dan mengambil ponselnya dari nakas disamping ranjangnya. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dan tentu saja kalkulus bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau kerjakan ketika kau sedang mencoba _untuk_ _tidak_ kalut. Melihat kalau dia mendapat panggilan tak terjawab dari Minseok, ditelponnya Minseok kembali, lelaki yang lebih tua itu menjawab setelah dering yang kedua.

"Halo?" Suara ceria sepupunya yang menyambutnya itu membuat ia merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Aku mengatakannya pada ayahku."

Dia akan langsung berbicara intinya. Memainkan ujung bantalnya sambil menunggu sebuah reaksi.

"Astaga."

"Yeah."

"Well, melihat bagaimana kau masih bisa mengobrol denganku, ku anggap itu artinya dia tidak membunuhmu. Apa yang dikatakannya?"

Kyungsoo tertawa, namun matanya masih terasa pedih. Airmatanya yang sudah ditahannya semenjak ia berbicara dengan ayahnya tadi akhirnya jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Ia benci ini, dia jarang menangis dan dia sudah melakukannya terlalu banyak hari ini. Dia bahkan sudah membenci semua hal tentang kehamilannya, itu menyebalkan.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk pergi ke kamarku," isaknya, "dia bahkan tidak me-melihat keara-kearahku!" Nafasnya tercekat dengan suara tangisnya yang tersedu-sedu.

"Dia mungkin membenciku!" Dengan marah ia menyekanya airmatanya namun mereka tetap tidak berhenti.

"Dia tidak membencimu Kyungsoo. Dia ayahmu dan dia mencintaimu. Kau hanya perlu memberinya waktu untuk menerimanya."

Ia terisak dan bangkit duduk, memeluk bantalnya yang lain dan menopangkan dagunya di atasnya. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya -meskipun sepupunya tidak dapat melihatnya- mengerti.

Kiranya ayah yang diam lebih baik daripada ayah yang mengamuk, tapi tetap saja itu menyakitkan.

"Setidaknya ayahmu bahagia." Balasnya, memikirkan kembali percakapan pendeknya dengan Joonmyun sore tadi. Minseok tertawa di sisi lain.

"Dia memberi Luhan sebuah pelukan dan sebotol bir, sebenarnya itu cukup lucu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk berhenti menangis dan bayangan tentang Luhan dan pamannya membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Pamannya pasti menyukai Luhan.

Luhan menyukai olahraga dan sebenarnya dia hebat dalam hal itu, dengan begitu dia langsung mendapat restu dari pamannya. Ditambah lagi dia mengajari pamannya mengumpat dalam bahasa cina, jadi yah... begitulah. Bibinya, Minah, adalah cerita lain.

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

Kyungsoo tahu bibinya tidak senang dengan hal itu, melihat bagaimana dia tidak merestui Luhan, entah untuk alasan apa. Yang bisa dibayangkannya adalah bibinya melemparkan barang-barang karena takdir Luhan adalah terkurung di keluarga mereka.

"Well, dia mengamuk. Meskipun agak kelewatan karena mengatakan kalau aku seharusnya seperti Joonmyun, yang tidak pernah ku pikirkan akan ku dengar dari siapapun. Namun dia akan menerimanya."

Di momen seperti ini Kyungsoo senang karena dia tidak memiliki seorang ibu yang harus berurusan dengannya. Baginya sudah cukup berurusan dengan reaksi ayahnya, membayangkan memiliki seorang ibu yang mengomelinya. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Yeah, dia mungkin akan melupakan kebenciannya pada luhan ketika melihat betapa menggemaskannya anakmu nanti."

Sebenarnya, sebelumnya Kyungsoo sudah memikirkan bagaimana anak Luhan dan Minseok akan terlihat. Mereka berdua sangat menggemaskan saat masih anak-anak dan anak mereka pasti mendapatkan turunan itu.

"Well, aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama padamu namun aku sama sekali tidak tahu Jongin ini terlihat seperti apa. Aku juga akan menghajarnya jika dia seseorang yang berengsek, asal kau tahu."

Kyungsoo mengerang saat nama Jongin disebut. Minseok baru mengetahuinya hari ini, dia tidak pernah membahasnya sebelumnya, apa lagi untuk menunjukkan pada sepupunya seperti apa dia terlihat.

Penampilan anaknya adalah hal terakhir yang dipikirkannya, namun karena Minseok mengatakannya, hal itu memenuhi pikirannya dan ia menahan sebuah senyuman.

"Jongin terlihat tampan." Gumannya, memilih untuk tidak merespon bagian menghajar.

Dirasakannya pipinya memanas karena pikiran tentang lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Entah itu karena rasa malu atau merasa tertarik, ia tidak tahu. Jadi dia memutuskan itu karena malu.

"Aku akan memastikan itu!" Luhan berteriak di belakang dan dia mendengar sepupunya memaki sebagai respon.

"Yah! Kau tidak seharusnya memastikan penampilan seseorang saat kau memilikiku, berengsek!"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tawanya karena Minseok selalu menjadi tipe pencemburu.

Dia sudah membayangkan kalau Luhan akan mendapatkan pukulan di kepalanya karena komentarnya dan ketika dia mendengar "Aku harus pergi" yang buru-buru diucapkan bersama dengan "taruh remot itu, Minnie!" Yang diucapkan dengan rasa takut, dia tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

Saat sambungannya terputus dia memutuskan untuk mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Mengambil buku catatannya dan buku kalkulusnya yang tebal dari ransel, dia berjalan ke arah mejanya. Membuka pesan yang tadi dikirimkan Baekhyun dan menyalin soalnya di kertas buku catatannya yang masih baru. Menghela nafas, dia mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya yang panjang dan membosankan.

Dia sudah mengerjakan separuh dari dua soal terakhir saat mendengar ketukan dari pintunya. Dengan terkejut dia mendongak melihat ayahnya di ambang pintu.

"Bisakah aku masuk?"

Dia mengangguk dan menatap ayahnya berjalan melewati kamar sebelum dengan nyaman duduk di ranjangnya. Dia menutup buku catatannya, memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya pagi nanti dan berbalik dengan gugup.

Benar saja kalau dia dikatakan gugup. Dia sudah merasakan tangannya mulai berkeringat dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang diijinkan.

Ayahnya tidak mengatakan apapun tapi mengisyaratkan padanya agar mendekat, dengan terhuyung dia mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak jatuh saat menuju ke ranjangnya, duduk dengan kaku disamping ayahnya.

Dia mulai menggesekkan tangannya dan memainkan kukunya sambil menunggu diteriaki atau diceramahi, entah yang mana yang akan dipilih ayahnya.

Yunho duduk dalam diam untuk beberapa saat, menonton bagaimana anaknya merusuh dengan tangannya dengan gelisah. Sejujurnya ia tidak pernah berpikir akan berada di situasi seperti ini. Tapi mungkin di lain sisi ini adalah salahnya juga.

Dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo tentang seks, membiarkan dirinya sendiri mencegah hal itu. Dia kira anaknya cukup pintar untuk mengerti.

Dia pikir anaknya cukup pintar dengan bisa menyebutkan seluruh presiden Amerika Serikat yang pernah menjabat, meskipun mereka tinggal di korea, namun dia tidak sepintar itu untuk meminta seseorang memakai kondom.

Namun lagi-lagi itu adalah tanggung jawab_nya_ untuk mengajarkan Kyungsoo hal-hal seperti itu, jadi dia juga harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Menghela nafas, dia menarik anaknya ke dalam pelukan, tangis anaknya terlihat seperti akan meledak kapanpun dan dia _tidak_ ingin itu terjadi.

Jika ada suatu hal yang paling dibencinya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, itu adalah melihat anaknya sedih dan marah. Jadi dengan lembut diusapnya lengan anaknya saat ia mulai menangis dan menaruh dagunya di atas kepala anaknya.

"Aku minta ma-maaf, yah." Kyungsoo tercekat dan itu membuatnya mengerti untuk tidak menuntut untuk tahu nama dan alamat dari orang yang melakukan ini ke lelaki kecilnya jadi dia bisa menghajar orang itu.

"Tidak apa, Kyungsoo." Ia menenangkan.

Sebenarnya tidak seperti itu, namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Dia perlu menjadi orang tua yang suportif saat ini dan meskipun bukan itu yang dia inginkan dari anaknya, dia tahu mereka akan baik-baik saja. Dia membesarkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Pasti dia bisa membantu untuk membesarkan cucunya, tidak bisakah dia melakukannya?

"K-kau tidak marah?" Kyungsoo melihat kearahnya dengan mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca dan hatinya meleleh. Dengan tatapan seperti itu Yunho tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada anaknya.

"Tidak. Kecewa, terkejut, ketakutan, sedikit bingung tapi tidak marah," ucapnya saat melepas pelukannya dan membantu menyeka airmata anaknya. Dia menghela nafas sebelum memulai sesi interogasinya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

Kyungsoo merona memikirkan kejadian yang sebenarnya, kejadian yang tentu saja tidak akan diberitahukannya pada ayahnya. Dia akan memberitahunya kalau dia hamil, dia _tidak_ mau menambahkan kalau dia mabuk saat itu dan tidak akan menyebutkan kalau itu hanya sekedar one night stand. Dia belum siap jika ayahnya tahu hal itu secara detail.

"Itu sebuah ketidak sengajaan," gumannya, berharap ayahnya tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh.

Bagaimanapun juga Yunho mengerutkan dahinya sebagai reaksi, karena Kyungsoo tidak mungkin secara _tidak_ _sengaja_ membuat dirinya terlibat dalam kekacauan macam ini.

Namun dia yakin kalau anaknya akan memberitahunya jika ia siap. Bagaimanapun juga ada hal lain yang harus ditanyakan.

"Siapa anak itu?"

Alis Kyungsoo mengerut saat ia berpikir dan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut.

"Well, aku tidak tahu, dia baru berumur beberapa minggu. Ku rasa Minseok mengatakan sesuatu tentang dia bahkan belum miliki kuku di jarinya."

Yunho face palm dalam batinnya karena terkadang anaknya bisa menjadi sangat bodoh, menggemaskan, tapi bodoh.

"Maksudku ayahnya, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo membeku mendengar penjelasan itu, matanya membesar. Sejujurnya dia belum mempersiapkan diri jika ayahnya menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Membuat otaknya berpikir keras untuk menemukan respon yang wajar sebelum menjawab dengan gumanan, "kau tidak mengenalnya."

"Aku masih menginginkan namanya, Kyungsoo."

"Kenapa?" Balasnya dengan rengekan, takut akan respon yang diberikan. "Kau tidak akan membunuhnya, kan?" Tanyanya gugup karena memangnya siapa yang tahu apa yang mampu dilakukan ayahnya.

Yunho mendengus mengejek, "aku tidak akan membunuhnya, Soo. Aku hanya ingin namanya."

Dia tidak akan _membunuh_ anak itu, kecuali jika dia memutuskan untuk menyeret Jieun menyembunyikannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Namanya Jongin, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Tanyanya gugup. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana jika anaknya tidak yakin siapa ayah yang sesungguhnya dari bayinya, dia terlalu tua untuk hal seperti ini.

"Aku belum memberitahunya."

Yunho mengghela nafasnya lega, sedikit lebih tenang. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo menghindari kontak mata dan kembali merusuh dengan tangannya, terlihat jelas kalau masih merasa gugup jadi dia menggenggam tangan anaknya untuk menghentikannya.

Sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti kenapa anaknya tidak membiarkan ayah dari bayinya tahu akan informasi ini namun dia tidak akan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk mengatakannya. Ia sedikit khawatir harus bertemu lelaki itu karena siapa yang tau apakah dia bisa menahan diri untuk _tidak_ mencekik anak itu karena sudah menghamili malaikat kecilnya. Kau tidak bisa begitu saja mencari masalah dengan anak satu-satunya seorang ayah dan kemudian menyelesaikannya begitu saja dengan mudah.

"Kau harus turun dan makan, Kyungsoo. Kita bisa membicarakannya lagi ketika kau siap, okay?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, merasa senang karena saat ini dia kelaparan. Sembari berjalan ke lantai bawah dia bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena ayahnya sangat baik seperti biasanya. Meskipun dia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Jongin ketika mereka bertemu, merasa ngeri dengan pikiran itu.

Namun yang utama adalah pertama, dia harus memberi tahu Jongin. _Bicara_ _memang_ _lebih_ _mudah_ _daripada_ _melakukannya_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai hai hai... saya kembali... = gak minat hidup /?

Makasih yang sudah baca dan review dan sider dan follow dan fav cerita ini :"*

Maaf karena saya gak sempet bales review kalian satu-satu, maaf juga karena Jonginnya muncul dikit di chap sebelumnya dan malah gak muncul di chap ini. Jangan salahkan saya, salahin jjokkomi-sshi /plak/ xD

Tapi kedepannya Jongin bakal banyak muncul kok, karena ini fanfic tentang kaisoo, dan 5/6 cerita ini isinya mereka doang xD

Kalau hurt... mungkin ada sedikit sekali, tapi ini kisah happy ending /?

Dan Jongin bakal tau di chapter 8, sabar ya :3

See ya in the next chap~

**P.S**: kemungkinan seminggu kedepan (paling lama 10 hari) GAK BISA UPDATE karena kesibukan sekolah, tugas saya numpuk *nangis batu*

Jadi tolong bersabarlah nunggu saya *bow

**P.S.S**: saya harap ayah saya seperti Yunho yang bisa nerima keadaan anaknya ;;

**P.S.S.S**: bukan berarti saya pengen hamil kek Kyungsoo juga /? -_- ok bye

**.**

**Orange Sky**

Muara Kaman, Kalimantan Timur


	6. Chapter 6: Jealous Jongin

**This story belong to jjokkomi , not mine I just translate it into bahasa. Please don't re-upload it. ^^**

Sorry for typo(s)

Main : Kaisoo

Side: Xiuhan, Yunjae, Suchen, Kray, Baekyeol &amp; Taohun

Rating: T with few NC-17 chapter

Warning : contains mpreg

**Don't like don't read , but I hope you like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamis, 5 Oktober**

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Mata Jongdae hampir melompat keluar dari kepalanya saat menerima kabar yang baru saja diberitahukan Kyungsoo, yang mencabuti beberapa rumput di tanah yang mereka duduki dengan malu.

"Dia membelikanmu sebuah mobil?!'

Kyungsoo mengehela nafasnya dan mencabut beberapa rumput lain, menganggukkan kepalanya. Pagi tadi sebelum ayahnya berangkat kerja, dia dikejutkan dengan ayahnya yang berkata bahwa dia akan mengantarnya ke sekolah hari itu. Dan jika itu belum cukup mengejutkan ketika ia bertanya alasannya, ayahnya menjawab bahwa mereka akan pergi membeli sebuah mobil. Matanya hampir saja melompat dari kepalanya.

"Sialan. Sepertinya aku harus hamil agar dibelikan mobil."

"Dia hanya tidak ingin aku berjalan ke sekolah atau menaiki bus lagi, dia mempertimbangkannya."

Kyungsoo mengendikan bahunya, memikirkan kembali alasan ayahnya. Ayahnya _bersikeras_ kalau menaiki bus tidak lagi diperlukan dan Kyungsoo setuju dengan sepenuh hati, karena meskipun kau tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang hamil sekarang, pada akhirnya kau akan tahu dan dia tidak ingin seluruh tatapan menghakimi dari seluruh ahjusshi dan ahjumma yang biasa menggunakan transportasi publik. Hanya dengan memikirkannya membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan.

"Oh, aku lupa betapa kayanya kalian."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, Jongdae sering mengunjungi rumahnya dan itu bukan seperti mereka tinggal di apartemen kecil.

"Siapa yang kaya?"

Kyungsoo mendongak melihat Sehun dan Tao, keduanya bergandengan tangan, berdiri di dekat mereka. Well, ini hal yang baru.

"Kyungsoo yang kaya. Dia dibelikan sebuah mobil!"

Sejujurnya Jongdae terdengar lebih bersemangat daripada dirinya. Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Sehun duduk, Tao mengikuti di sebelahnya. Mereka bukanlah teman dekat, meskipun Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Tao di dua kelasnya mereka tidak pernah benar-benar mengobrol kecuali tentang pekerjaan rumah.

"Tao butuh bantuan dengan pekerjaan rumahnya, tapi dia terlalu malu untuk bertanya. Jadi disinilah kita." Jelas Sehun melihat ekspresi mereka.

Wajah Tao merona padam dan mulai menggeliat gelisah. Kyungsoo lupa bagaimana pemalunya lelaki itu sebenarnya, meskipun dengan penampilan yang menakutkan dia memiliki hati yang lembut.

"Biasanya aku akan meminta Baekhyun gege tapi, dia erm... sekarang sedang asik... dengan Chanyeol."

Jelas Tao dengan bahan korea yang hancur, rona di pipinya semakin menjadi saat menyebutkan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo bungkam memikirkan hal "asik" apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Aku bersumpah mereka berdua pasti sedang bersetubuh seperti sepasang kelinci, mengejutkan bahwa Baekhyun belum hamil."

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun jijik. Dia _tidak_ mau mendengar kehidupan seks teman terbaiknya dan -sepertinya- temannya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa menahan sarapan yang dia makan dan berencana tetap seperti itu.

"Jadi kau butuh bantuan tentang apa?"

Jongdae menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai orang yang menolong Tao dengan pekerjaan rumahnya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk mengobrol dengan Sehun.

Masuk akal kalau ini dibilang canggung. Sementara Tao dan Jongdae membiarkan tentang parabola dan asimtot, Kyungsoo dan Sehun duduk dalam keheningan.

Memecah suasana dengan Kyungsoo yang terbatuk sesekali, selain itu tetap hening. Sehun hanya menatapnya dalam dan dia merasa seperti sedang diselidik.

"Jadi kau dibelikan mobil, huh?"

Kyungsoo memaksa dirinya menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutar matanya dan memberinya tatapan _'are_ _you_ _fucking_ _kidding_ _me'_, apa itu belum cukup jelas? Namun bagaimanapun dia tetap mengangguk.

"Kau akan mengajak Jongin berkendara?"

Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya membuat Kyungsoo tersedak salivanya sendiri dan menatap terkejut ke si pirang yang menyeringai. Pipinya merona saat menatap ragu anak lelaki itu.

Shit. Apakah Jongin memberitahunya?! Holy shit, dia pasti memberitahu Sehun. Matanya membelak. Dia benar-benar sial.

"Ya Tuhan, aku cuma mengerjaimu." Sehun terkikik dan mengacak rambutnya. "Sial hyung, kau sangat merah sekarang."

"D-dia memberitahumu?" Bisiknya, takut Tao dan orang lain yang berlalu lalang akan mendengar.

"Tidak, tapi kau baru saja melakukannya."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya lagi. Kyungsoo menepis kasar tangannya dan melotot. Dia tahu dia tidak pernah nongkrong dengan Sehun karena suatu alasan. Pengganggu sialan.

"Aku membencimu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa membenci orang, dan sangat tidak wajar kalau dia begitu, kecuali kau Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dia berbohong, Jongin memberitahukan semua tentang yang terjadi di pesta Chanyeol. Maksudnya benar-benar seluruhnya, bahkan hal yang ia tidak perduli atau ingin tahu. Jongin sedikit _terlalu_ berlebihan tentang Kyungsoo, yang sampai sekarang, berlagak seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Ia menyeringai.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membenciku sampai kapanpun, hyung."

"Go fuck yourself."

Sehun baru akan mengomentari ketika melihat Jongin berjalan ke arah sekolah. Lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu berjalan perlahan, dengan mata setengah tertutup seperti di pagi biasanya. Sehun bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa berangkat ke sekolah tanpa menabrak sesuatu atau seseorang.

Ditatapnya kembali Kyungsoo yang merusuh dengan ponselnya di depannya. Roda-roda di otaknya mulai berputar dan ia tersenyum. Jongin akan berhutang padanya akan hal ini.

"Hei, Jongin!"

Sehun berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat untuk mendapat perhatian dari lelaki yang mengantuk itu. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya dan untuk sekian kalinya menatap lelaki itu shock. Sementara Jongin menuju ke tempat dimana mereka semua duduk, Kyungsoo yakin kalau Sehun adalah manusia jelmaan iblis.

Jongin menggeletak ke bawah dengan gumanan 'selamat pagi' dan bersandar ke pundak Sehun, matanya terpejam dan yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanya memelototi ekspresi puas di wajah Sehun. Jika Kyungsoo tidak berperasaan dia pasti sudah melemparkan Galaxy S4 terbarunya pada anak itu, tapi Kyungsoo tetap tenang, setenang ketika dia berada di sekitar Jongin seperti biasanya.

"Hei Jongin, aku sungguh menyayangimu namun jika kau tidak memindahkan kepalamu dari pundak kekasihku, akan ku potong penismu."

Tao tersenyum, meskipun hanya ancaman, mata Jongin langsung terbuka dan buru-buru pergi menjauh dari Sehun sampai terjatuh tersungkur, dengan kepala di dekat pangkuan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap sekitarnya, sadar dari ancaman akan kehilangan Jongin kecil dalam waktu dekat, dan menyadari kalau dia berada di dekat Kyungsoo, yang menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya dan dia bersemu. Dia pasti sudah membuat dirinya sendiri terlihat seperti seseorang yang sangat bodoh. Ia bangkit dari tanah dan duduk tegak.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, sepenuhnya mengabaikannya, _lagi_. Dikerutkan dahinya, bahkan Jongdae mengatakan 'hai' padanya sebelum kembali berbicara dengan Tao tentang apapun itu. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki yang lebih tua itu bertingkah seperti itu. Itu bukan seperti dia muntah padanya atau apapun, mereka hanya melakukan seks, jelas dan simpel.

Dia tidak pernah meminta apapun sebagai balasan, tidak pernah meminta Kyungsoo untuk menjadi kekasihnya, meskipun dia pernah memikirkan hal itu. Jika Kyungsoo mau menjadi kekasihnya dia akan melompat bahagia saat itu juga.

Bukan berarti dia akan mengatakan pernyataan cinta yang norak. Karena tentu saja dia tidak jatuh cinta. Ya, dia memang tergila-gila, tapi tidak cinta. Paling tidak kau harus mengobrol dengan seseorang untuk bisa jatuh cinta dengannya, dan entah sejak kapan mereka tidak pernah mengobrol.

Dan sudah cukup; Kim Jongin _tidak_ suka diabaikan. Jadi dengan wajah merajuknya yang terbaik, dia menempelkan dirinya ke lengan Kyungsoo dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahunya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak aegyonya dan dia benar-benar sial jika seseorang berani melakukannya hari ini.

Kyungsoo terperangah menatap lelaki yang menempatkan dirinya sendiri di lengannya seperti koala sialan dengan kepala yang beristirahat di pundaknya. Jongin terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal seperti ini, tubuhnya berada di posisi yang tidak wajar, membuatnya terlihat seperti sejenis patung manusia yang aneh.

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap tenang, dan tidak histeris, meskipun seluruh bagian tubuhnya memintanya untuk melakukannya.

"Hyung," Jongin mendongak dengan kelopak mata setengah terbuka dan sebuah bibir yang mengerucut, dan Kyungsoo bersumpah pemandangan itu seharusnya ilegal, "aku mengantuk."

"Pergi tidurlah pada Sehun."

Dia mencoba melepaskan lengannya tapi lelaki itu malah mencengkeram lengannya lebih erat.

"Tapi Tao akan membunuhku."

Kerucutan di bibirnya semakin menjadi-jadi dan insting terdalam Kyungsoo mulai memberontak dan dia membenci dirinya sendiri untuk itu. Sisi rasional dari otaknya berteriak agar dirinya menghempaskan lelaki itu namun hal itu perlahan pergi.

"Tidurlah di lantai."

"Lantainya keras."

"Gunakan ranselmu."

Untuk terakhir kalinya Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan lengannya namun tidak berhasil.

"Kau lebih nyaman, hyung," Kyungsoo merona, "selain itu aromamu nyaman." Ucap Jongin sebelum meringkuk di lehernya dan yah... dia sungguh tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa jadi dia hanya diam untuk saat-saat yang berikutnya.

Dia mengabaikan Sehun yang terlihat lebih dari puas merapat ke Tao, sebelum kembali sibuk mencoba mengirimi Yixing pesan

**To: Yixing**

**SELAMATKAN. AKU. SEKARANG.**

Yixing membalas di detik berikutnya, suara bising di pangkuannya membuat Jongin meringkuk lebih manja pada lehernya, jika mungkin.

Tarik nafas dalam, Kyungsoo, tarik nafas dalam-dalam.

**From: Yixing**

**Menyelamatkanmu dari apa?**

Kyungsoo membuka kameranya, memastikan untuk mematikan suara potretnya sebelum mengambil sebuah gambar, juga memastikan dia terlihat sangat terganggu. Puas dengan hasilnya, dia mengirimkannya ke Yixing.

**From: Yixing**

** 3**

Kyungsoo tidak repot-repot merespon, melihat ikon hati yang bodoh itu. Malahan dia mulai memikirkan cara bagaimana sebuah cara untuk melepaskan Jongin darinya. Dia punya waktu kira-kira dua puluh menit sebelum bell berbunyi dan dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang yang menempel padanya untuk waktu selama itu, meskipun aroma Jongin nyaman.

Jongin entah bagaimana menikmati momen itu. Aroma Kyungsoo sungguh menyenangkan, amat _sangat_ menyenangkan. Aromanya seperti campuran dari vanila dan mint, perpaduan yang aneh namun berhasil. Dan mengejutkannya, meskipun kecil Kyungsoo terasa squishy dan nyaman, meskipun dari posisi yang aneh. Sungguh dia terkejut bahwa saat ini Kyungsoo tidak mencoba untuk membunuhnya, mengingat mereka tidak pernah mengobrol dengan benar dan sekarang dia malah menempel padanya seperti anak kecil. Bagaimanapun dia tidak mengeluh.

Getaran lain datang dari pangkuan Kyungsoo mengganggu usahanya untuk tidak dan Jongin menjadi orang yang ingin tahu memutuskan untuk memeriksanya. Dikerlingkannya satu matanya untuk membaca pesan Kyungsoo.

**From: Kris**

**Sabtu ini kau datang?**

Dia mengerutkan dahi melihat si pengirim dan benar-benar tidak tahu siapa _'Kris'_ ini. Hell, siapa dia? Apa urusannya? Berapa umurnya? Bagaimana jika dia seorang penguntit?! Dan kenapa dia menanyakan Kyungsoo untuk _datang_? Jika dipertimbangkan, Jongin tahu dirinya tidak punya hak untuk cemburu, tapi... fuck, ia tidak peduli. Kyungsoo _tidak_ boleh bertukar pesan dengan lelaki lain dan lolos begitu saja jika berda di dalam jangkauannya.

Sebelum Kyungsoo punya kesempatan untuk membalas, Jongin menghempaskan ponselnya kasar dari tangannya. What the fuck? Lelaki berambut cokelat itu tidak lagi menempel di lengannya, tapi lebih memilih duduk dengan lengannya yang tersilang dan memasang ekspresi jengkel. Sungguh, sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan anak ini?

"Apa kau baru saja menghempaskan ponsel dari tanganku?"

Biasanya Kyungsoo akan menghajar orang yang bahkan hanya _menyentuh_ ponselnya, tapi ini Jongin, ayah dari janinnya yang belum lahir dan tentu saja dia tidak bisa memukul Jongin sekarang dan kemudian nanti mengatakan tentang janinnya (yep, Kyungsoo akan memberitahunya dalam beberapa hari ini) dan mengharapkan Jongin akan tenang menerimanya.

Tarik nafas dalam, Kyungsoo, tarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Siapa itu Kris?"

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab namun kemudian menutupnya lagi. Dia membaca pesan teksnya? _Dafuq_?! Dia baru saja akan menjelaskan kalau Jongin salah paham, ketika melihat pandangan marah dan kecemberutan di bibir lelaki itu dan kemudian itu menohoknya, Jongin _cemburu_. Dari semua orang, Kim Jongin cemburu pada _Kris_.

"Jongin... apa kau bercanda? Shit."

Lelaki tersebut membelakkan matanya mendengar kata yang digunakan lelaki yang lebih kecil itu. Kyungsoo baru saja memaki, padanya. Holy shit.

"Kris adalah kekasih Yixing."

Kyungsoo berusaha keras menahan tawanya saat merespon, tidak setiap hari _sang_ Kim Jongin akan cemburu padamu, dan well... Dia akan menikmati ini karena hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika dia tahu kalau dia akan jadi ayah, mungkin saja ini yang terakhir.

"Oh... well... kalau begitu kenapa dia _mengirimimu_ pesan? Huh?"

"Dia hanya bertanya apakah aku akan datang ke pesta ulang tahun Yixing sabtu ini."

Kali ini dia benar-benar tertawa saat lelaki yang lebih muda mulai bersemu dan mendesiskan kata-kata tidak jelas.

Di sisi lain Jongin merasa sangat bodoh. Dia dua kali mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Kyungsoo hari ini dan itu hanya dalam waktu sekitar limapuluh menit. Melihat Taemin berjalan ke arah sekolah dia segera bangkit dan mengucapkan beberapa alasan dan sebuah "maafkan aku!" Latang yang tidak penting dan sebuah bungkukan, ya dia _membungkuk_, lari ke arah sepupunya. _Kim_ _Jongin_, _you're_ _a_ _fucking_ _idiot_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini kacau sekali ya? Kkk, maaf kalau tidak memuaskan.

And happy birthday to Oh Sehun. Uri maknae, terimakasih telah menjadi bagian dari EXO. Meskipun apa yang akan kita jalani tidak akan mudah, mari bertahan bersama sampai akhir nanti. Mari saling percaya satu sama lain. Kami mencintaimu.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah RnR, fav dan follow *bow

Mind to review?

**.**

**Orange Sky**

Muara Kaman, Kalimantan Timur


	7. Chapter 7: Kissing Soo

**This story belong to jjokkomi , not mine I just translate it into bahasa. Please don't re-upload it without my permission. ^^**

Sorry for typo(s)

Main : Kaisoo

Side: Xiuhan, Yunjae, Suchen, Kray, Baekyeol &amp; Taohun

Rating: T with few NC-17 chapter

Warning : contains mpreg

**Don't like don't read , but I hope you like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamis, 5 Oktober**

Jika ada guru yang paling dibenci Kyungsoo, itu pastilah Tuan Shin. Fakta bahwa dia mengajar di semua materi _kalkulus _sudah cukup buruk, namun ditambah lagi dengan tua, berisik, dan kasar. Tidak perlu dijelaskan kalau air liurnya menyiprat ketika berbicara. Barisan depan di kelas seluruhnya kosong sampai kursi terakhir di dekat jendela, semua orang tahu tentang rumor 'Shin si air liur' ketika memilih kursi di minggu pertama. Semuanya merasa bersalah pada anak transferan yang terlupakan, Eunji ketika dia didudukkan di sisa tempat yang kosong.

Banyak alasan kenapa dia membenci guru itu, salah satunya karena pria itu _ketinggalan jaman_. Dia tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun mengeluarkan ponsel di kelasnya dan jika kau tertangkap, Tuan Shin akan menyita benda itu untuk seminggu. Tuan Shin guru yang sangat ketinggalan jaman, dia menolak menggunakan apapun kecuali kapur atau pulpen merah. Sekolah sudah mengganti papan tulis kapur dengan papan tulis spidol namun Tuan Shin tidak memakai satupun. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki komputer di ruangannya —mengejutkan karena saat ini semuanya serba elektronik.

Tuan Shin sungguh kuno, bahkan dia sering diceritakan tentang ayahnya saat masih di sekolah menengah atas —dan well, menurut guru itu Do Yunho adalah "_murid paling buruk sepanjang sejarah._". Pria itu menceplos padanya, meskipun dia sangat berbeda dari ayahnya saat remaja; Tuan Shin yakin kalau dia sama nakalnya. Lebih sering iya daripada tidak, ketika ia mencoba menanyakan pertanyaan, bukannya mendapat jawaban ia malah diomeli tentang seberapa buruk ayahnya saat menjadi siswa. Jadi dia lebih banyak diam sepanjang jam pelajaran.

Dan kebenciannya semakin membara ketika Tuan Shin memuji Baekhyun, meskipun mereka... seperti teman —_mungkin bukan teman yang sebenarnya._ Baekhyun adalah seniornya; tidak ada yang spesial dari hal itu. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo masih junior, sialan, bahkan tidak seharusnya dia mengambil kelas kalkulus, dan mencoba mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di kelas, Tuan Shin akan memuji siapapun kecuali dia. Jongdae pikir itu lucu, namun sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti dimana letak kelucuannya.

Dia hanya mendapat omelan dari pria itu saat berjalan memasuki kelas setelah menyelesaikan kelas bahasa inggris dengan Chanyeol. Tidak penting kalau sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah membolos sebelumnya, atau Jongdae juga ikut absen, _dialah _satu-satunya yang mendapat omelan sampai bell berdering. Mood baiknya hancur seketika saat lelaki tua itu membuka mulut kasarnya.

Jadi disinilah dia terduduk, lebih dari jengkel dengan sebuah kepeningan yang berasal dari neraka dan seperti biasa, Tuan Shin menjadi ekstra berisik hari ini. Dia sedikit merasa kasihan pada Eunji yang terciprat air liur dengan kecepatan yang lebih daripada biasanya.

Dia mengerang dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja, tidak repot-repot mencatat, ini sangat buruk. Dia akan mengkopinya saja dari Jongdae; Kyungsoo berhutang pada Jongdae karena selalu membantubya dengan pekerjaan rumahnya. Selain pening, seseorang memakai parfum terlalu banyak dan itu membuatnya mual.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia berhasil memakan sarapannya dan sekarang dia harus mengeluarkannya lagi karena gadis bodoh yang tercium seperti pelacur. Dia menarik nafas dalam, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri —dan langsung menyesalinya, baunya malah semakin terhirup. Dia menahan muntahnya dengan tangan terangkat ke udara.

"Apa lagi sekarang Tuan Do, tidakkah kau lihat kalau aku sedang mengajar?"

Pria itu membentaknya —jika dia berkelakuan sama dengan ayahnya dia akan membalas tak kalah kasar, tapi tidak, dia punya tata krama, meskipun akan muntah.

"Bisakah aku pergi ke ruang kesehatan?"

Jongdae memandangnya khawatir, matanya berkedip menatap antara Kyungsoo dan gurunya.

"Ruang kesehatan? Kau tidak sedang sakit! Jangan memainkan permainan ini denganku Tuan Do! Ayahmu mengerjaiku dengan trik yang sama ketika masih remaja dan kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama!"

Pria itu mengoceh dan mengoceh tentang ayahnya lagi, Kyungsoo semakin menahan dorongan muntahnya. "Tuan Shin, ku pikir dia benar-benar sakit." Gadis dari belakang kelas mencoba memberi alasan namun tidak didengarkan, pria itu masih mengomel.

"Kau hanya akan menyelinap untuk membolos! Aku tahu bagaimana kelakuan anak-anak sekarang. Membolos dan memakan brownies ganja dan melakukan seks. Kenapa ketika aku masih rema-"

Kyungsoo menahan muntahnya lagi mendengar adanya makanan yang disebut dan melihat temannya bisa menyembur kapanpun, Jongdae berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik Kyungsoo yang terlihat hijau keluar dari kelas —meskipun gurunya mengoceh protes, dan menuntunnya ke kamar kecil.

Mereka buru-buru berjalan ke toilet laki-laki yang tertutup dan Kyungsoo langsung mendorong pintu kamar kecil dan berlari ke bilik toilet yang kosong, tidak perduli untuk menutup pintunya terlebih dahulu, sebelum mengeluarkan apapun yang dia makan pagi ini dan lebih banyak lagi.

Jongdae mengkerutkan hidungnya jijik mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang sedang muntah bergema di ruangan yang sepertinya kosong. Dia beruntung memiliki perut yang kuat —kalau tidak mungkin dia juga akan muntah.

Kyungsoo mengerang sambil menyiram klosetnya. Pikirnya ia sudah cukup sial dengan mengalami morning sick tapi kenyataannya tidak, kenapa dia harus mual-mual saat pelajaran Tuan Shin. Ia berjalan keluar dari bilik menuju keran air.

"Kau baik?"

Jongdae muncul disampingnya, bersandar di wastafel. Kyungsoo menatap lelaki itu dan melanjutkan mencuci tangannya dengan air sebelum menangkup mereka dan berkumur. Dia benci bagaimana rasanya setelah muntah.

Dia mendekat ke arah gantungan handuk untuk mengeringkan tangannya sebelum bersandar ke dinding. Jijik, itu yang selalu ia dirasakan setelahnya, dan bisanya dia akan berbaring di ranjang untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali beraktivitas, tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukannya disini. Dia bisa saja pergi ke ruang kesehatan namun dia masih harus pergi kembali ke kelas, dia sudah melewatkannya kemarin dan Kyungsoo benci ketinggalan kelas, sekalipun itu kelas Tuan Shin.

Jongdae menghela nafas melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat seperti bisa pingsan kapan saja.

"Ayo, duduklah."

Jongdae membuat pergerakan untuk menggenggam tangan lelaki itu namun dia menariknya dan menatapnya seolah-olah Jongdae gila.

"Lantainya kotor!"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya.

"Berhentilah menjadi orang yang germaphobe dan dudukan bokongmu itu. Kau terlihat seperti akan pingsan."

Dengan enggan Kyungsoo duduk, menarik lutut ke dadanya, sebisa mungkin mencoba menjauh dari lantai yang terkontaminasi. Dia harus merebus seragamnya ketika sampai di rumah dan mandi dengan air panas. Dia memaki ketika ingat ayahnya akan menjemput pulang sekolah nanti, dia akan tetap memakai seragam kotor sampai larut. Sialan.

"Ini menyebalkan."

Jongdae merespon dengan gumanan, sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kyungsoo memutar matanya sebelum mengistirahatkan kepala di lututnya.

"Apa yang kau makan untuk sarapan?"

Memikirkan makanan membuatnya mual, dorongan untuk muntah datang lagi.

"Jangan menyebutkan makanan atau aku akan muntah padamu."

"Ew!"

Jongdae memekik dan bergeser dari tempatnya duduk, terlihat takut. Dia duduk dalam diam sementara Kyungsoo beristirahat, tidak ingin mengganggunya karena takut hal itu akan membuatnya mual lagi. Dia tidak ingin muntahan di seragamnya. Setelah sekitar lima menit, dianggapnya sudah aman untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Apakah selalu seburuk ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya. "Biasanya hanya terjadi saat pagi dan aku baik-baik saja saat sekolah dimulai," dia terdiam memikirkan parfum dengan bau yang mengerikan itu, "namun hari ini seseorang memutuskan untuk tercium seperti campuran dari bau madu dan kematian, dan yah... disinilah kita sekarang."

"Ku pikir, sepertinya itu Jiyeon."

Dia mendengus, "well, itu tidak mengejutkan." Jiyeon adalah gadis paling klasik di sekolah.

"Kau ingat ketika dia ketahuan sedang memberi blow job ke seorang senior saat tahun pertama kita?" Jongdae mulai bergosip. Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya berpikir, tahun awal sudah hampir dua tahun yang lalu dan dia perlu mengorek ingatannya.

"Yeah, ku rasa aku ingat itu."

"Kau rasa?! Seisi sekolah tahu tentang itu!"

Dia memutar matanya pada lelaki yang lebih tua itu. Dia terlalu sibuk belajar untuk khawatir apa yang dibicarakan sekolah.

"Tapi bukankah dia junior saat itu?" Alis Kyungsoo berkerut mengingat kejadian itu. "Bukankah dia harusnya sudah lulus?"

"Yeah, namun dia berhenti setahun karena hamil. Seingatku dengan kapten tim football jika tidak salah. Siapa namanya? Mungkin Doojoon? Aku tidak ingat."

Kyungsoo tetap diam setelah itu, Jongdae masih ragu tentang semua masalah ini, namun dia tetap tertawa. Dia tidak bisa menahan untuk menganggap situasi ini serius, meskipun dia tidak terlalu mengenal gadis itu.

Kehamilan remaja adalah hal yang masih dianggap rendah oleh masyarakat, meskipun sekarang sudah cukup biasa terjadi. Samar-samar ia ingat kejadian dimana seorang ibu muda diteriaki oleh beberapa wanita tua di bus. Biasanya para orang tua punya masalah dengan hal itu namun tetap saja, itu topik yang sensitif untuk kebanyakan orang dan yang paling penting semua orang punya pendapat masing-masing.

Ada beberapa contoh dimana orang-orang disekolahnya hamil dan yang terjadi selalu sama. Semua orang akan menatap, menghakimi dalam diam sambil mengomentari yang sebenarnya tidak pelan. Remaja adalah lintah, mengambil kejadian apapun yang mereka temukan dan menjadikannya masalah besar.

Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya teringat tentang drama Jiyeon. Dia hamil dan rumor tentangnya sangat buruk sampai gadis malang itu berhenti sekolah. Tentu saja reputasinya sedikit mempengaruhi hal itu, namun tetap saja itu adalah salah satu hal paling buruk yang pernah terjadi pada remaja hamil di sekolahnya —dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

Akankah hal itu terjadi padanya? Apa orang-orang akan membuat rumor tentangnya? Tentu saja dia bukan anak yang paling populer di sekolah tapi dia masih dikenali, itu hanya karena ia menjadi anggota organisasi sekolah dan memiliki rangking tertinggi di kelasnya. Kata-kata mulai tersebar dan orang-orang akan mulai membicarakannya. Namun akankah itu hal buruk? Akankah dia juga harus meninggalkan sekolah karena hal itu?

Tidak perlu dijelaskan bahwa hal itu akan memundurkannya agar lulus pada waktunya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah ingin melewatkan sekolah. Dia sudah berusaha keras sejak tahun awal. Dia tidak datang ke pesta-pesta, keluar dengan teman-temannya, hell, dia bahkan tidak berkencan karena sangat sibuk dengan sekolah, dan sekarang besar kemungkinan semua itu sia-sia. Jika dia tidak lulus pada waktunya, dia akan ditinggalkan sendirian, Chanyeol dan Jongdae akan melanjutkan hidupnya. Hanya akan ada dirinya. Dia tidak mungkin bisa bertahan seperti itu.

Dia benar-benar mengacaukan semua hal di hidupnya sendiri dan tiba-tiba dorongan untuk muntah terasa lagi, kali ini bukan karena aroma parfum yang bodoh.

"Hey," ucap Jongdae sambil merangkulnya, "kau akan baik-baik saja."

Hanya sebuah bisikan "bagaimana kau bisa tahu" lah apa yang bisa diucapkannya. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan perutnya terasa melilit, air matanya akan segera tumpah. Kehamilan sudah membuat emosinya kacau dan dia masih harus menghadapinya selama berbulan-bulan.

"Well, yang pertama kau tidak se-... erm, bersetubuh dengan siapa saja seperti Jiyeon. Bukankah dia sudah pernah menghisap milik seluruh anggota tim football sebelum dia hamil, tidak ada satupun yang terkejut dengan itu. Seperti itulah kelakuan para remaja."

Jongdae menjeda dan kembali ke tempatnya yang semula, di samping lelaki yang lebih muda. Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang harus sering diberi kalimat penyemangat, terakhir kali dia seputus asa ini adalah saat tahun awal, karena alasan yang bahkan tidak ingin Jongdae ingat saat ini kalau tidak dia mungkin saja emosinya akan terpancing dan dia tidak bisa melakukannya saat ini.

Kyungsoo butuh seseorang yang bisa menenangkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Seharusnya itu ayahnya, atau Minseok, atau Yixing. Hell, bahkan Jongin. Namun sekarang yang dimilikinya hanyalah Jongdae dan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu tidak takut untuk maju saat dibutuhkankan.

"Dengar, aku tau ini sangat menakutkan bagimu, namun kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau ini akan mudah seperti yang lain, tapi kau adalah Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah kalkulus dengan mata tertutup, jadi aku sangat yakin kalau kau bisa mengatasi sekolah menengah atas sekalipun dengan seorang anak."

"Kau akan menjadi seperti ibu muda sialan yang ditayangkan di Oprah atau apapun itu yang hamil dan masih bisa mendapatkan nilai kelulusan sempurna dan diterima di beberapa perguruan tinggi terbaik."

"Dan aku akan melawan siapapun yang berani berbicara buruk tentangmu. Aku akan menghajar mereka, dan aku sangat yakin kalau Yixing dan Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, sedikit tersedu sebelum menarik lelaki yang lebih tua mendekat dan melemparkan diri padanya, mencoba memberi pelukan.

"Terimakasih, hyung." Meskipun Jongdae kadang menyebalkan, dia masih tahu bagaimana cara membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik dan dia bersyukur karena itu, terutama saat ini.

"Sama-sama," Jongdae menggeliat, "sekarang lepaskan aku, kau gendut." Dia mencoba mendorongnya menjauh namun tidak berhasil. Kyungsoo menurut dan melepaskannya, tapi tidak tanpa memukul lengannya lebih dahulu.

"Ouch, what the fuck, untuk apa itu?!"

Jongdae mengerutkan bibirnya sambil meraba lengannya. Kapan Kyungsoo belajar untuk memukul sekeras itu?

"Kau tidak boleh menyebut orang yang tengah hamil gendut!" Bentak Kyungsoo dengan seringai main-main di wajahnya. Jongdae hanya mendengus dan memutar bola mata.

"Terserahlah, fat ass, ayo kembali ke kelas Tuan Shit."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan bangkit dari lantai, bergidik memikirkan betapa kotornya lantai itu. Sungguh, siapa yang tahu kapan terakhir kali lantai itu dipel.

Keduanya menuju pintu dan terdiam, mata membelak melihat Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang shock. Ketiganya hanya berdiri dalam keheningan, menatap satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo memaki semua orang dan semua hal. Jagat raya pasti membencinya, ya kan? Ekspresi di wajah Baekhyun sudah menunjukkan semuanya. Lelaki itu mendengar, seberapa banyak yang tidak diketahuinya, tapi tentu saja dia mendengar akhir pembicaraannya dengan Jongdae.

Terasa seperti berjam-jam sampai ada yang membuka suara, se-klise kedengarannya. Baekhyun lah yang berbicara, dirinya dan Jongdae tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa tanpa mengubur diri ke lubang besar.

"Kau... ha-hamil?"

Baekhyun berbisik dan jika dia tidak berdiri sedekat ini dia mungkin tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun, sekali lagi mereka jatuh ke keheningan.

Baekhyun anggap jika itu pertanda buruk. Dia baru saja datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo dan disinilah dia mendengarkan informasi pribadinya. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menguping, tapi ketika Tuan Shin mengirimnya untuk memastikan mereka tidak membolos atau sejenisnya, dia menjadi penasaran alasan kenapa Jongdae harus menyeret Kyungsoo keluar. Rasa penasaran benar-benar membunuh si kucing.

"A-aku minta maaf," dia tergagap melihat Kyungsoo mulai melotot, itu tidak pernah menjadi pertanda baik, "i-itu bukan urusanku."

"Yeah, memang bukan." Kyungsoo menggertak, mengabaikan Jongdae yang menyikutnya.

Sekarang dia sungguh marah karena Baekhyun sudah menguntit dirinya dan Jongdae. Siapa yang tau apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang. Dia orang yang bermulut besar, mungkin saja dia akan memberitahu Chanyeol. Tidak, dia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya.

"Kau akan menutup mulutmu, mengerti?" Adalah apa yang dikatakannya sebelum mendorong Baekhyun yang ketakutan menyingkir dan meninggalkan kamar kecil. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk hal semacam ini.

Jongdae menatap Baekhyun yang mengangguk, linglung sepenuhnya. Dia menghela nafas dan mengacak rambutnya dengan satu tangan. Semuanya akan jauh lebih mudah jika Kyungsoo mengaku saja dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Dia sempat memikirkan untuk memberi tahu Chanyeol sendiri, tapi itu bukan haknya, meskipun mereka bertiga sudah menjadi sahabat selamanya.

"Dengar, Chanyeol tidak tahu tentang hal ini, jadi kau benar-benar harus menutup mulut, Baekhyun."

Mata Baekhyun melebar. Kyungsoo selalu memberitahu Chanyeol tentang segalanya tapi dia tidak memberitahu tentang_ hal ini_? Sebenarnya dia merasa cemburu dengan Kyungsoo karena betapa dekatnya dia dengan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo tahu hal-hal tentang Chanyeol yang tidak diketahuinya dan sebaliknya. Mereka berdua adalah definisi dari sahabat, dan Kyungsoo masih menyembunyikan hal seperti ini?

"Dia belum memberitahunya?" Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi gusar.

"Kau tidak bisa begitu saja mengharapkanku untuk tidak mengatakan apapun." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit kurang ajar. Jongdae manahan dorongan untuk memutar bola matanya.

"Aku bisa dan akan ku lakukan."

"Tapi-"

"Dengar," potongnya, "Kyungsoo berada di posisi yang rumit, okay? Dia perlu mengendalikan semuanya dan semua yang di lakukannya harus direncanakan baik-baik. Aku bersumpah kalau dia bahkan mengatur kapan dia akan menggunakan toilet, tapi bukan itu intinya."

"Intinya adalah jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikan situasi dia akan panik. Mungkin dia tidak terlihat seperti itu tapi dia sangat ketakutan sekarang dan aku tidak akan menyalahkannya. Aku tidak berpikir kalau dia merencanakan untuk memiliki anak, jika di pikirkan."

Dia terdiam, memikirkan kembali mommy issue yang pernah dialami lelaki yang lebih muda itu, meskipun dia tidak menyadarinya, namun itu bisa jadi masalah di lain hari.

"Jadi meskipun aku tidak berpikir kalau dia harus menyembunyikan hal ini dari Chanyeol, dari semua orang, aku akan menghormati keputusannya dan kau lebih baik juga seperti itu, terutama jika kau tidak ingin dia membunuhmu."

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengangguk dan keduanya kembali ke kelas mereka dalam keheningan. Kyungsoo sudah duduk dan mencatat ketika mereka tiba dan dia melirik lelaki yang lebih muda itu sebelum pergi ke kursinya di dekat jendela, di sebrang ruang dimana Jongdae dan Kyungsoo duduk.

Sejujurnya dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dengan cobaan ini. Separuh dari dirinya ingin mengirimi Chanyeol pesan tentang ini itu, dan sebagiannya lagi ingin untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada siapapun tentang hal itu. Jika dia tetap menutup mulut maka Kyungsoo akan merasa senang dan itu selangkah lebih dekat untuk Kyungsoo agar tidak membencinya.

Tapi jika ia tidak memberi tahu Chanyeol, maka apa yang akan terjadi? Mungkin kekasihnya akan merasa sakit, dikhianati malah, tapi sungguh itu bukan rahasianya. Itu rahasia Kyungsoo. Dia tidak bisa bertanggung jawab untuk rahasia orang lain, kan?

Seluruh situasi ini membuat kepalanya sakit, hasil terbaiknya adalah keragu-raguan. Dia menghabiskan sisa pembelajaran dalam lamunan, bingung apa hal benar yang harus dilakukan.

.

.

Kyungsoo sangat jarang mengambil kelas sejarah, dengan Tao yang mengikuti mereka sementara Chanyeol langsung menanyakan kenapa dia tidak menikmati jam bebas yang diberikan oleh guru mereka. Dia tetap diam sepanjang waktu, lebih memilih untuk mengirim pesan kepada Minseok daripada mendengarkan celotehan Chanyeol. Dia merasa muak tanpa alasan pada lelaki yang lebih tua itu.

Dia memberikan jawaban ketus saat ditanyai dan tidak repot untuk mendongak dari ponselnya. Dia bisa memberi tahu Chanyeol kalau dia sedang kesal dan mungkin sedikit menyakitkan bahwa dia tidak membatasi seperti dirinya, namun dia tidak merasa dirinya peduli tentang itu.

Dia tidak bisa memberitahunya bahwa dia marah dengan Baekhyun tanpa memberitahu tentang kehamilannya. Dan itu bukan seperti dia tidak ingin memberitahu Chanyeol, karena sesungguhnya dia ingin. Dia ingin Chanyeol jadi orang pertama yang tahu tentang hal semacam ini, dia ingin untuk bisa menceritakan rahasianya. Untuk bisa menangis dan membuat lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu memberi tahunya kalau semua hal akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi ketika kemarin Chanyeol tidak terusik untuk muncul, sepertinya sesuatu di dalam dirinya memberontak. Dia merasa sakit karena Chanyeol mengabaikannya, bahkan marah. Sebelum ada Baekhyun lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu selalu ada untuknya ketika dibutuhkan, namun sekarang sepertinya dia tersingkirkan dan dia benci hal itu lebih dari apapun. Dia tidak peduli siapa yang dipacari Chanyeol, selama dia bahagia, namun dia benci fakta bahwa lelaki yang lebih tua itu menjauhkan diri.

Jadi ketika bel berbunyi, dia dengan cepat keluar kelas, mengabaikan untuk mengucapkan sampai jumpa atau berhenti saat Chanyeol memanggil namanya karena jika dia melakukannya, ia pikir ia hanya akan menjungkir balikkan segalanya dan dia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Dia tidak ingin menjadi Kyungsoo yang sama yang akan memberitahukan semuanya pada hyungnya semenjak Chanyeol tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Mungkin dia sedikit overdramatis, lebih dari dia yang biasanya, tapi hari ini dia memilih untuk tidak perduli. Dia akan perduli di lain hari, mungkin besok. Sekarang apa yang diinginkannya adalah pergi kemanapun dan tidak diganggu. Jadi dia mengabaikan lokernya, meskipun buku kalkulus dan buku sejarahnya terasa seberat satu ton dan lebih memilih pergi ke atap dimana rumah hijau milik sekolah berada.

Tempat itu hening saat dia masuk, banyak orang yang melupakan tempat ini meskipun masih ada dan dia senang dengan hal itu. Dia hanya ingin sendiri. Semua pemikirannya sudah membebaninya dan dia merasa mual di perut, tidak sedikitpun merasa lapar, meskipun baru saja mengosongkan perutnya tadi. Secara harfiah baru sekitar duapuluh empat jam semenjak dia memastikan kehamilannya dan hal itu sudah membuatnya gila.

Dia sempat berpikir untuk menelpon ayahnya dan memintanya untuk menjemputnya namun dia tahu ayahnya tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan pekerjaan. Bagaimanapun juga dia tetap menelpon, ayahnya mengangkat saat dering ke dua.

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau menelpon saat jam sekolah?"

Ayahnya terdengar kawatir dan dia merasa bersalah karena menelponnya untuk alasan bodoh dan tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Dia tidak menyampaikan pemikiran itu, hanya meminta apakah ia bisa dijemput dan beruntung ayahnya tidak bertanya apapun dan bilang kalau dia akan berada disana secepatmungkin sebelum menutup telponnya.

Dia mengabaikan pesan yang muncul di ponselnya dan lebih memilih untuk berkeliling, melihat bunga-bunga dan pohon-pohon kecil sebelum duduk di sudut yang agak jauh dari pintu, takut seseorang masuk. Dia menghabiskan seluruh waktu makan siang dengan menatap bunga-bunga, menyadari hal itu menyenangkan dengan caranya sendiri. Paling tidak hal itu membantu mengurangi sedikit kegugupannya saat kemudian bel berbunyi.

Dia berjalan menuju kelas fisika yang sialnya Jongdae dan Chanyeol berada disana juga. Saat keduanya sampai ke kelas mereka membombardir Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan, kenapa dia tidak di ruang makan, kenapa dia tidak menjawab telpon atau pesannya, kenapa dia mengabaikan mereka.

Jongdae lebih ke arah khawatir sedangkan Chanyeol lebih ke arah mengganggu. Jongdae tahu itu mungkin karena masalah Baekhyun, yang menutup rapat mulutnya saat makan siang —meskipun dia terlihat seperti akan membeberkan semuanya. Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi apa yang sedang terjadi dengan teman-temannya dan itu mulai membuatnya khawatir. Dia bukan orang yang mudah marah namun mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan itu cukup untuk menganggunya.

Dia sempat berpikir untuk membicarakannya dengan mereka namun bell berdering dan mereka tenggelam pada penjelasan membosankan yang terlewat cepat dan hal membosankan lainnya yang berhubungan dengan fisika, jadi Chanyeol memilih untuk mengunci mulutnya dan berencana untuk menghadap mereka ketika jam sekolah usai.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam pelajaran ketika suara ponsel berdering menyela penjelasan di kelas dan seisi ruangan kegirangan dalam diam saat sang guru menjawabnya. Guru itu mengangguk maklum dan mengucapkan ya sebelum menutupnya dan mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo diperbolehkan pulang.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengemasi barang-barangnya, berbisik "nanti aku akan menelponmu" ke seekor Jongdae yang terlihat khawatir, mengabaikan Chanyeol mengabaikan tatapan yang diberikan lelaki yang lebih tua itu padanya. Dia tidak pernah dijemput. Terakhir kali dia pulang cepat adalah saat kelas lima sekolah dasar ketika dia terkena gangguan pencernaan.

Kyungsoo berhenti dulu di lokernya, mengambil apapun yang mungkin ia perlukan sebelum menuju ke arah kantor. Koridor sepi. Yang sesekali terdengar hanya suara meja digeser atau suara penjelasan guru yang mengajar. Ini berbeda dengan koridor yang biasanya —tapi ini menyenangkan.

Dia mempercepat pergerakannya mengetahui tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum kelas bubar dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin terperangkap di keramaian dan bertemu salah satu temannya. Dia hampir sampai di koridor yang menuju ke kantor dan ketika dia berbelok di persimpangan pandangannya dipenuhi dengan kaus merah, sang pemilik menabraknya.

Kyungsoo terhuyung ke belakang, hampir jatuh karena kakinya sendiri saat berusaha mundur tapi untungnya orang itu menangkapnya sebelum dia mendarat dengan bokongnya.

Ia mendongak dan memaki peruntungannya. Sialan, Kyungsoo hanya ingin pulang, bukan berurusan dengan Jongin.

"Holy shit! Maafkan aku hyung! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Jongin hampir histeris memeriksanya, terlihat seperti dia baru saja menendang anak anjing atau sebagainya. Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap pemandangan di depannya yang merupakan Jongin. Dia mengenakan kaos basket berwarna merah dan celana pendek putih. Rambutnya lembab dan berantakan. Ia menatap setetes keringat mengalir melalui leher Jongin dam menuju dadanya sampai tetesan itu menyelip ke balik tenunan merah —pikirannya otomatis menjadi buyar.

"Hyung?"

Kyungsoo tahu seharusnya dia mengatakan ssesuatu, apapun itu, tapi yang mampu dilakukannya hanyalah menatap ke bibir plum milik Jongin. Ia mengatakan sesuatu tapi kata-katanya terdengar seperti gumanan kacau untuknya. Dia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sebuah lengan mengguncang bahunya pelan.

Ia menggeleng dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menggumankan "huh?" dengan bodohnya saat matanya bertemu milik Jongin.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dirinya mengangguk. "Yeah, aku tidak apa." Jongin tersenyum malu-malu padanya dan mulai meminta maaf lagi, rona merah terang di pipinya ketika menjelaskan bahwa ia sedang buru-buru kembali ke kelas setelah mengantarkan Sehun ke ruang kesehatan, yang terkena pukulan di hidung.

Pikirannya otomatis kembali ke ingatan pagi ini, memikirkan sindiran bodoh Sehun, yang mungkin bukan ide bagus karena ia mulai menatap lagi.

Jongin tidak menyadari tatapannya, masih berbicara tentang basket dan pelanggaran atau apapun itu —dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin apapun selain membuatnya diam. Dia sedang di setengahnya pembicaraan mencoba menjelaskan kenapa dia menyikut Sehun di wajah ketika pertahanan Kyungsoo hancur dan menangkap lehernya — menautkan bibir mereka bersama.

Ia tahu kalau seharusnya ia tidak melakukan ini, emosinya sedang terlalu tidak stabil sekarang untuk berada di dekat Jongin, mengikuti keinginan untuk menciumnya tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Kyungsoo hanya ingin melupakan semuanya.

Jongin terlalu terkejut untuk mengatakan apapun ketika ia merasakan bibir lembut Kyungsoo di miliknya. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Semenit yang lalu ia membicarakan tentang Sehun, di menit selanjutnya tangannya berada di pinggul Kyungsoo, matanya terpejam dan lidahnya bergerak ke milik lelaki yang lebih tua.

Dia lebih dari bingung, tapi —hell seperti dia akan berhenti dan menanyakan Kyungsoo apa yang terjadi. Kemarin lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu masih mengabaikannya. Pagi ini ia membiarkan Jongin menempel padanya dan menertawainya dan sekarang Kyungsoo menciumnya? Tidak ada yang masuk akal tapi ia tidak menemukan sedikitpun bagian dari dirinya protes.

Kyungsoo melampiaskan semua rasa frustasinya pada mulut Jongin. Menjepit dan menghisap dengan tangan menjerat rambut cokelat yang lembab. Dia hanya bisa mengerang saat Jongin mendorongnya kasar dan menghimpitnya diantara loker terdekat, ranselnya menekan kearahnya dan sebuah buku mengganjal di punggung bawahnya namun ia tidak memperdulikan hal itu.

Ia lebih memilih fokus ke bagaimana rasa dari bibir Jongin di bibirnya dan cara tangan lelaki yang lebih muda mencengkram pinggulnya, ibu jari kirinya membuat gestur lingkaran di kerahnya. Tangannya sendiri sama sibuknya, salah satu tangannya melingkar di leher Jongin dan tangannya yang lain bergerak di sepanjang tulang selangkanya dan bergerak turun kemudian berhenti di dada lelaki yang lebih muda, mencengkram pada kain merah seolah-olah hidupnya bergantung pada hal itu.

Sebelum bell sempat berdering Kyungsoo tersentak dari keadaannya, secara langsung menghempaskan Jongin darinya. Sungguh, ia kehabisan nafas dan merasa malu dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Jongin oleng ke belakang, terperangah akan apa yang telah terjadi. Dia langsung terengah melihat Kyungsoo yang memerah, warna bibirnya sesuai dengan rona di pipinya. Dia ingin tersenyum tapi ekspresi di wajah lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu membuatnya merasa sulit.

Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan apa yang salah tapi Kyungsoo menyelanya dengan menyemburkan kata maaf, yang Jongin tidak yakin untuk apa, dia tidak mungkin meminta maaf karena telah menciumnya.

"T-tidak seharusnya aku melakukan i-itu. Maaf Jongin."

"Hyung, tunggu—"

Ia bergerak untuk mencengkeram lengan lelaki yang lebih tua tapi dia langsung menarik tangannya dan mengatakan maaf lagi sebelum lari melewati koridor, bercampur dengan kerumunan siswa yang menuju ke kelas selanjutnya. Jongin merasa sangat bingung melihat adanya penyesalan di mata lelaki yang lebih tua itu. Apakah ia seburuk itu untuk berada di dekatnya?

Jongin mengerang dan mengacak rambutnya dengan satu tangan sebelum kembali menuju gedung olah raga. Dia akan terlambat ke kelas tapi ia sama sekali tidak perduli, hell— dia sangat butuh mandi dengan air dingin dan waktu untuk memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

hay... _-_ /?

Err... sudah berapa tahun saya gak update? Masih ada yang ingat? XD

Maaf saya terkena Translator block /apa/

Intinya saya benar-benar minta maaf, maaf juga kalau ini mengecewakan dan maaf gak bisa balas review satu-satu. Serius saya gak maksud nelantarkan ff ini, tanya aja akang **darkestlake **/mention /g

Saya sibuk... kemaren sibuk ujian, terus sibuk kegiatan sekolah dan sekarang sibuk nonton anime /ggg

Chapter depan saya akan membalas reviewnya deh~ kalau ada yang review sih :"D

Kalau ada yang ingin di tanyakan atau disampaikan pergi aja ke sns saya -3-

Uname fb **Jaseth Kwa **atau bbm **5171b517 **atau mau di akun roleplayer aja? /plok

Thanks for readers, followers, fav, and siders! Love u guys~ umumumumumumu :*

See ya in the next chapter~ /waves

RnR please? /kedipin readers /?

p.s spesial thanks to **darkestlake **yang ngetawain saya. umumumumumu :"*

_**.**_

**Orange Sky**

Muarakaman, Kalimantan Timur


	8. Chapter 8: Fess Up

**This story belong to jjokkomi , not mine I just translate it into bahasa. Please don't re-upload it. ^^**

Sorry for typo(s)

Main : Kaisoo

Side: Xiuhan, Yunjae, Suchen, Kray, Baekyeol &amp; Taohun

Rating: T with few NC-17 chapter

Warning : contains mpreg

**Don't like don't read , but I hope you like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamis, 5 Oktober**

Lebih dari malu, apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo ketika berjalan menuju ayahnya dan yang pertama ditanyakannya adalah kenapa bibirnya begitu merah. Dia bahkan tidak bisa merespon, karena —hell, yang benar saja memberitahukan ayahnya sendiri kalau ia baru berciuman dengan seorang lelaki. Dia hanya diam dengan pipi yang lebih merah dari sebelumnya —mencoba untuk tidak mati karena pikiran memalukan bahwa ayahnya mungkin sudah tahu alasannya.

Dan, ya, Do Yunho tahu jawabannya, itu tidak seperti dia lahir kemarin, dia mengerti maksud ekspresi yang ada di wajah anaknya dan itu membuatnya marah. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh anaknya dan membuatnya terlihat seperti _itu_. Instingnya sebagai ayah mengamuk hanya dengan memikirkan kalau seseorang menyentuh Kyungsoo kecilnya.

"_Fuck_. Di mana si berengsek itu?"

Kyungsoo terkesiap ke ayahnya dan mencoba menutupi wajahnya ketika beberapa siswa yang sedang berjalan mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan ayahnya, karena sejujurnya sekarang Kyungsoo sedang tidak ingin memikirkan Jongin. Dia sangat bodoh sampai kelepasan menciumnya.

"Aku serius. Ada beberapa peringatan yang harus ku beri tahukan pada kekasih kecilmu."

Kekasih? Jongin _kekasihnya_? Tidak. Dia bukan.

Seolah-olah kata itu tabu untuknya dan hanya dengan mendengarnya saja membuatnya merasa buruk. Ia membuat suara seperti campuran antara dengkingan dan erangan dan sejenisnya sambil menarik ayahnya keluar dari lingkungan sekolah sebelum dia mulai memburu Kim jongin. Ia sudah cukup dipermalukan hari ini, terimakasih banyak. _Well_... lebih dari yang biasa dia alami.

"Dia bukan kekasihku!" Teriaknya saat mereka sampai di sebuah mobil Mercedes hitam. Kyungsoo merasa kesal dan tersinggung sambil menunggu ayahnya membuka kunci mobilnya. Dia hanya ingin melemparkan diri ke kursi dan terbenam di bantalannya dan bertingkah seperti dia tidak pernah hidup di dunia.

Dengan sebuah klik, kunci pintu-pintunya terbuka. Ia melemparkan ranselnya ke kursi belakang sebelum duduk di sebelah pengemudi, memasang sabuk pengaman sambil menunggu ayahnya membawanya pulang. Dia ingin meringkuk di kasurnya dan menganggap kalau hari ini tidak pernah terjadi.

"Apa maksudnya bukan kekasihmu?"

Nada bicara ayahnya terdengar tenang namun menusuk sembari sekilas meliriknya. Tangannya yang lebar mencengkeram stir kemudi dengan kilatan aneh di matanya. Kyungsoo hanya pernah melihat tatapan itu ketika ia menonton ayahnya bertransaksi dengan klien yang menyebalkan atau teman sekantornya, Jaejoong, dan itu bukan pertanda baik.

"Do Kyungsoo jawab aku."

Dia hampir tersentak mendengar pemakaian nama lengkapnya. Ayahnya marah. Senangnya —fuck, sangat menyenangkan. Tambahkan hal ini ke dalam daftar kenapa jagat raya membenci Do Kyungsoo.

"Dia y-ya bukan..."

Bagaimana cara seseorang menjelaskan kepada ayahnya bahwa mereka _tidak _berpacaran dengan lelaki yang sudah menghamilinya? Kyungsoo tidak tahu caranya, namun dia akan dengan senang hati mencari jawabannya. Mungkin Yahoo tahu jawabannya.

"Sialan, apa kau idiot?!"

Kali ini dia tidak tersentak, suara keras ayahnya menggelegar ke seisi mobil. Jika dia bisa jujur, teriakan ayahnya membuatnya ketakuan. Bahkan Chanyeol akan gemetaran ketika mendengarnya, yang biasanya hanya digunakan saat ia di telpon —melalukan bisnisnya.

Seingat Kyungsoo ayahnya hanya pernah sekali meneriakinya ketika dia berumur enam tahun dan mengamuk karena tidak diperbolehkan menonton pororo. Ia tidak ingin makan kacang polong, atau sayur aneh lain, dan itu hukumannya —jika ingatannya benar.

Tapi Kyungsoo yang berumur enam tahun adalah idiot dan dia melemparkan remot kontrol ke kepala ayahnya. Kesalahan besar. Dia berakhir terpukul dengan telinga yang hampir berdarah karena teriakan ayahnya. Maksudku, memangnya siapa yang bisa menyalahkannya? Bahkan dirinya yang berumur enam tahun tahu kalau ini salah tayangan itu, sampai sekarang masih salah tayangan itu.

Dia tahu ayahnya menunggu sebuah jawaban, tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan. Karena sejujurnya, fuck yeah, dia memang si idiot.

"Kau sudah salah karena cukup bodoh untuk melakukan seks tanpa pengaman, tapi untuk melakukan hal itu dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak mempunyai hubungan denganmu adalah masalah lain lagi! Hell, apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

Tinju ayahnya menghantam stir kemudi dan —sama seperti dirinya yang berumur enam tahun dulu, ia mulai menangis, karena sejujurnya Kyungsoo sangat _benci _ketika ayahnya berteriak.

Seketika setelah kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya Yunho langsung menyesalinya karena saat ini Kyungsoo terisak tak terkendali dan semuanya salahnya. Hanya karena ia tidak bisa menjaga kemarahan sialannya, dia berteriak ke anak yang sudah putus asa secara emosional dan membuatnya menangis. Dan penghargaan untuk ayah paling buruk tahun ini dimenangkan olehnya.

Bayangan anak umur enam tahun yang sedang menangis muncul di pikirannya. Mata besar yang memerah penuh dengan air mata dan kepalan tangan kecil yang mencoba mengusapnya saat isakan "ayah, maafkan aku" keluar. Anaknya sekarang terlihat sama dengan bayangan itu, hanya saja dengan versi lebih besar.

Mata besar yang memerah dan basah yang sama, dan kepalan tangan yang berusaha mengusap yang sama. Yang kurang hanyalah rengekan maaf tapi setelah itu kalimat itu didengarnya dan hatinya terasa sesak.

Dia melepaskan sabuk pengaman anak lelakinya dan menariknya ke sisi lain dan menariknya ke dalam pangkuan jadi Yunho bisa memeluknya dengan benar.

Mungkin pemandangan itu terlihat aneh, anak berumur enam belas tahun yang mungil di pangkuannya, menangis di setelannya. Untungnya tidak ada orang lain di parkiran yang melihat momen itu jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir.

Butuh sepuluh menit penuh untuk Kyungsoo agar berhenti menangis. Dia harus membujuk anaknya dengan janji membelikan es krim dan bulgogi untuknya sampai akhirnya tenang dan duduk di kursinya sendiri jadi mereka bisa pulang. Lucu seberapa kekanakannya untuk menjanjikan anak lelakinya es krim agar mau berhenti menangis.

Perjalan pulang mereka berisi keheningan, yang dipecah Kyungsoo dengan sesenggukan di sana-sini. Yunho menghela nafas dan menyalakan radio, siapa tahu ada yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya.

Ia bilang pada Kyungsoo mereka akan kerumah jadi ia bisa menaruh barang yang dibawanya dan menganti pakaiannya. Mereka bisa pergi makan bulgogi dan ke dealer mobil yang dimiliki temannya. Setelahnya mereka harus ke kedai dan dia bisa memilih es krim rasa apapun yang diinginkannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dengan janji es krimnya. Perubahan mood anaknya membuaynya takut karena ini terlalu awal untuk anaknya berprilaku seperti itu. Ibunya tidak berubah menjadi 'bipolar bitch' sampai kandungannya berumur empat bulan. Ingatan yang mengerikan.

Keduanya sampai di rumah dan pergi ke arah yang berbeda ke kamar masing-masing. Ia memutuskan juga ganti baju, mengingat seperti apa Kyungsoo yang menangis di setelannya. Beberapa menit setelahnya mereka berangkat setelah siap.

Mereka makan di restoran kecil di dekat perumahannya. Kyungsoo makan dua porsi bulgogi dan menghabiskannya sebelum Yunho bisa memakan setengah dari mangkuk ramyunnya. Ia terpikir untuk berkomentar tapi memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya —takut anaknya akan menangis lagi. Dia sedang mencoba untuk menghibur anaknya, bukan untuk membuatnya merasa lebih buruk.

Kyungsoo terlihat bahagia ketika mereka meninggalkan restoran. Berkutat dengan radio, mencari saluran yang disukainya dan bernyanyi mengikuti alunan sembari mereka menuju dealer. Dia bahkan tidak perduli jika ia sedang membolos sekarang. Sejujurnya, inilah yang ia butuhkan untuk menjauhkan diri dari stress. Ia tidak sabar untuk pergi ke kedai dan membeli es krim, memikirkannya saja membuat mulutnya berair.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di dealer, memarkirkan mobil sebelum menuju bangunan utama.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mobil, benda itu tidak pernah membuatnya tertarik. Saat masih kecil dia pernah bermain dengan Hot Wheels, tentu saja, tapi hanya sampai situ ketertarikannya pada mobil. Dia sudah belajar mengemudi dari tahun awal dan dia cukup baik, tidak seperti pembalap, tapi dia bisa melakukannya.

Sampai saat ini memiliki lisensi mengemudi terasa tidak ada artinya untuk Kyungsoo, dia tidak pernah mengemudi kemanapun, melihat bagaimana dia lebih memilih naik bus atau jalan kaki untuk berangkat ke sekolah atau kemanapun dia pergi. Dia bahkan tidak membawa lisensinya; benda itu di taruhnya di nakasnya di rumah.

Hembusan angin dingin menyapa mereka saat membuka pintu dealer, membuatnya merapatkan hoodie kuning yang dipakainya.

Tempat itu cukup besar untuk memuat tiga mobil lagi dan ada sekitar lima yang terlihat di ruangan. Terakhir kali dia masuk ke ruangan ini adalah ketika ayahnya membeli mobilnya yang sekarang sekitar dua tahun yang lalu.

"Yunho hyung!"

Dua orang pemiliknya, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, adalah teman ayahnya ketika masa kuliah. Jadi dia sudah mengenal mereka sejak ia kecil.

Kyuhyun seperti Jongdae versi dewasa, meskipun mereka tidak mirip sama sekali. Ia selalu mengkoarkan lelucon di semua pesta hari libur yang di hadirinya dan ayahnya. Selalu merencanakan satu atau dua jebakan. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun adalah alasan kenapa ia memiliki pikiran kotor.

Ketika umurnya dua belas tahun ia tidak sengaja mendengar Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengobrol tentang hal porno, dan well, dia penasaran jadi ia bertanya apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia harusnya melihat kilatan jahat di mata mereka saat itu dan sebut saja mereka mengajarinya hal yang tidak pernah, _sama sekali_, ingin diketahuinya.

Meskipun begitu ia sangat menyukai Ryeowook. Tingginya tidak jauh darinya dan memiliki sifat seperti induk ayam, selalu memastikan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Sejujurnya ia adalah fanboy Kyungsoo nomor satu, yeah dia memiliki lebih dari satu fanboy. Dia sangat manis dan ia tahu itu. Banyak orang yang selalu mengerling padanya sejak ia masih kecil, tapi Ryeowook yang memenangkan hatinya. Ia memuja Kyungsoo.

Lagipula ia tidak keberatan, dia selalu bisa mengatakan apapun ke Ryeowook tampa harus khawatir mengatakan hal yang salah. Ia sudah seperti kakak baginya. Sebenarnya ia tidak bertemu dengan Ryeowook sejak bulan Juli —entah kapan. Kyungsoo memiliki banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakan padanya.

Mereka berdua mendekat dimana Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berdiri. Meneriakkan "Oh Tuhan-ku apakah itu Kyungsoo?!" Ketika menyadarinya dan memekik sambil berlari kearahnya sebelum menerjangnya dengan pelukan yang di balasnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Ryeowook mengoceh padanya, menanyakan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan, yang coba di jawabnya sebelum pertanyaan lain ditanyakan. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya; Ryeowook terkadang benar-benar seperti perempuan.

"Apa yang membuat kalian berdua kesini?"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan dua lelaki kecil di kanan mereka. Hari ini berjalan cukup lambat, hanya melayani beberapa pelanggan, jadi ini gangguan yang menyenangkan. Yesung berada di kantor dengan klien lain yang berada di dealer jadi yang di lakuaknnya hanya duduk dan mendengarkan Ryeowook mengoceh tentang drama baru yang di tontonnya.

"Kita perlu mobil baru." Adalah apa yang dikatakan Yunho dan ia menahan dorongan untuk menceploskan "bukan itu, sialan," bagaimanapun juga ini adalah dealer, selain itu ialah yang bertanya.

"Kita punya Ferrari model lama yang perlu di singkirkan." Kyuhyun menawari dengan angkatan bahu, ia tahu Yunho memiliki selera yang tinggi jika itu tentang mobil, tapi kemudian lelaki yang lebih tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap wajah.

"Sebuah kursi bayi tidak akan muat di Ferarri."

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, keduanya bertukar pandangan.

"Holy shit— apakah kau menghamili Jaejoong?!"

Yunho dan Kyungsoo memucat karena kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengenduskan sebuah tawa.

Kyungsoo sungguh ngeri hanya dengan membayangkan bahwa ayahnya memiliki kehidupan seks yang aktif, dan dengan Jaejoong hyung? Ewh —menjijikkan.

"Apa?! Tidak! Itu untuk Kyungsoo, kau sialan!"

Mata Kyuhyun hampir melompat dari kepalanya dan menengok ke pemuda itu. Ryeowook menjerit. Kyungie-nya akan memiliki seorang bayi?!

"Oh... well uh... turut berduka?" Ucap Kyuhyun kebingungan karena —hell, memangnya apa yang harusnya dikatakan pada remaja yang hamil.

Ryeowook memukul lengannya.

"Bodoh, itu ucapan untuk orang meninggal." Ia memutar bola matanya ke dongsaeng bodohnya sebelum menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukan lain.

"Selamat!"

Kyungsoo berkedip, tidak mengerti maksud kata itu. Tidak ada satupun yang menyelamatinya karena hamil. Dari semua orang yang tahu, tidak ada satupun yang sesenang itu, ataupun menyelamatinya. Mereka semua simpati, seperti Kyuhyun, kecuali kalimat turut berduka itu. Senang rasanya paling tidak seseorang bahagia untuknya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan membisikkan terima kasih.

"Kau akan jadi seorang kakek." Kyuhyun menyeringai ke Yunho.

"Diamlah dan carikan aku sebuah mobil yang cocok untuk anak itu."

Kyuhyun dan ayahnya berjalan keluar sementara Ryeowook menuntunnya ke ruangannya jadi ia bisa duduk. Ia tidak begitu peduli mobil apa yang di pilihkan ayahnya, ia menyerahkan kepada ayahnya untuk memilih apapun yang diinginkannya.

Ruangan Ryeowook cukup nyaman, sebuah meja yang dikelilingi tiga kursi di tengah ruangan dan sebuah kulkas mini di pojok ruangan. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi untuk klien, Ryeowook duduk di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum saat Ryeowook menceritakan hari membosankan mereka.

Entah bagaimana pikirannya kembali ke harinya yang berantakan. Ia benar-benar perlu nasihat dan siapa yang lebih baik daripada Ryeowook? Ia merenung ingin menanyakannya tapi setiap kali ia akan membuka mulutnya nyalinya menciut, takut jika lelaki yang lebih tua akan melihatnya dengan cara yang berbeda setelahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik ssaja Kyungie?" Ia berdeham. "Hyung, bisakah aku membicarakan suatu hal padamu?"

"Tentu, apa itu?" Ryeowook terlihat prihatin.

Jadi ia menceritakan segalanya. Ia menceritakan tentang pesta itu dan mabuk dan secara tidak sengaja tidur dengan jongin. Ia bercerita bagaimana ia membeli begitu banyak alat test kehamilan seminggu setelah mengalami gejalanya. Ia bercerita tentang kejadian di klinik dan juga bagaimana tentang Minseok. Ia bercerita bagaimana ia tidak memberitahu Chanyeol dan seberapa menyebalkannya ia akhir-akhir ini. Dan ia memberitahunya tentang jongin, bagaimana ia tidak bisa memberitahunya dan bagaimana ia menciumnya hari ini di sekolah.

Rasanya beban berat di bahunya hilang setelah ia bercerita semuanya. Stress karena menyimpan semuanya hilang saat ia selesai. Ia menghela nafas lega, senang karena akhirnya semuanya lepas dari dadanya. Ia tahu Ryeowook tidak akan menghakiminya tapi tidak menyangka kalau ia akan tertawa setelahnya. Ia memajukan bibirnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menertawakanku?" Ia mendorong —main-main— Ryeowook yang masih tertawa yang mengusap beberapa tetes air mata dari matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungie. Tapi apa kau sadar kalau kau membuat hal ini lebih rumit dari seharusnya, benar?"

Tidak, ia tidak melakukannya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang Ryeowook bicarakan, ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Alisnya berkerut.

"Dengar, Kyungsoo-ah, kau hamil. Tidak ada yang bisa kau ubah tentang itu. Itulah kenyataannya. Kau tidak perlu membuat semua hal rumit dengan menyimpan semuanya sebagai rahasia. Pikirkan bagaimana perasaan temanmu karena tidak tahu apapun."

Pemikiran tentang Yixing dan Jongdae yang harus merahasiakan semuanya tidak pernah terpikir olehnya. Ia terlalu khawatir akan dirinya sendiri membuatnya tidak memikirkan bagaimana buruknya Yixing dalam menyimpan rahasia.

"Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Hanya katakan pada mereka, sesederhana itu. Kebenaran akan membebaskanmu. Kau akan meeasa lebih baik setelahnya, percaya padaku."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia akan mengatakannya pada mereka, tapi apakah sungguh sesederhana itu?

Mereka duduk dan mengobrol lagi sementara ayahnya dan Kyuhyun entah dimana. Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali setelah memilih sebuah mobil dan butuh tigapuluh menit lain untuk menyelesaikan seluruh formulir. Ayahnya melunasi Mercedes dengan model yang lebih baru dari miliknya. Yesung akan mengantarkannya ke rumah mereka sementara mereka pergi ke toko. Saat sudah selesai, mereka mengucapkan sampai jumpa, Ryeowook mengingatkannya tentang apa yang sudah mereka bicarakan, sebelum mereka berdua pergi dan menuju supermarket.

Saat sampai disana mereka berdua berpisah, ayahnya membawa kereta belanja menuju tempat daging sambil memberitahunya untuk pergi memilih es krimnya. Ia memekik senang dan berjalan sambil melompat kesana tapi kemudian di tahannya —itu akan membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh, atau lebih bodoh dari dirinya saat ini.

Tempat bagian es krim terasa dingin dan hampir tidak ada orang, kecuali seorang gadis kecil dan ibunya. Ia menatap semua pilihan rasa, mulai dari rasa vanila sampai rasa permen karet yang aneh. Bahkan ada rada teh hijau dan dia mengerutkan hidungnya jijik, apakah orang-orang sungguh memakan hal seperti itu?

Ia berada di tengah perdebatan haruskah ia mengambil rasa kopi atau rocky road ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menengok ke kanannya dan salah satu dari yang dilihatnya adalah, disana berdiri Oh Sehun dengan perban di hidung mancungnya yang mulia.

Ia mengerang sambil berjalan ke arahnya bersama dengan Tao. Mereka berdua masih memakai seragam sekolah jadi pasti mereka baru saja pulang.

"Perban yang bagus Sehun, apa kau berumur lima tahun?"

Ia menunjuk perban kungfu panda yang menempel di batang hidung dan perban lain di pipinya, tertawa karena selera lelaki yang lebih muda. Untuk sesaat ia merasa prihatin padanya namun kemudian ia mengingat kekurang ajaran yang Sehun lakukan pagi ini dan tertawa lebih keras, Tao melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hey! Aku sedang cedera hyung, jangan menertawaiku!" Sehun merengek, "Selain itu Tao yang memilihkannya."

"Well, kalau begitu tidak masalah." Ia mengirimkan kedipan kepada Tao yang tersenyum dan merapat pada Sehun yang memajukan bibirnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu saat jam makan siang? Semua orang khawatir."

"Oh, aku merasa kurang enak badan." Bohongnya dengan santai, well, itu tidak sepenuhnya kebohongan. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya, terlihat seperti ingin menanyakan lebih jauh tapi terimakasih, ia tidak melakukannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau pulang saat jam keempat?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanyanya.

"jongin memberitahuku semuanya hyung. Dan maksudku, _semuanya_."

Kyungsoo mengerang dan menahan rona di wajahnya, ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun merasa puas melihat dirinya merasa malu. Ia lebih memilih kembali menatap ke sususan es krim.

"Hei Tao, kopi atau rocky road?"

Tao membuat gerakan untuk menjawab namun Sehun meneriakkan "Rocky road!" dengan keras sebelum ia bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia memajukan bibirnya dan memukul lengan kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu kopi."

Ia mengambil sebuah cup dan menutup pintunya, berbalik ke dua lelaki yang sekarang adu cekcok. Dasar bocah.

"Well senang bertemu kalian... atau paling tidak senang bertemu denganmu, Tao," Sehun membuat suara protes sementara Tao tersenyum, "tapi aku harus menemui ayahku."

Ia memberikan mereka bedua lambaian kecil dan pergi mencari ayahnya, menemukannya di jejeran rak sereal. Mereka berkeliling, hanya mencari beberapa barang, salah satunya adalah segalon banana milk, yang mana membuat ayahnya menatapnya, ia hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum mengambil satu lagi.

Yixing benci argumen, ia benci berteriak, gerakkan tangan yang dilebih-lebihkan, seluruh dramanya. Ia membencinya. Ia benci itu. Orangtuanya selalu berargumen ketika Yixing masih kecil dan ia bersumpah sebisa mungkin tidak akan berada di situasi tersebut. Dia benar-benar benci ketika orangtuanya bertengkar dan dia merasakan hal yang sama kepada teman-temannya.

Bel sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu dan Jongdae dan Chanyeol saling meneriaki untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui. Ia dan Baekhyun hanya berdiri di pinggir, bingung dan takut dengan apa yang terjadi, karena tidak setiap harinya si happy virus Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang santai marah, pada satu sama lain.

"Bisakah kalian berdua tenang?" Yixing mencoba menyela, suara lembutnya kalah dengan omelan Jongdae yang lain. Ia menekan batang hidungnya dan menarik nafas dalam.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Argumen itu berhenti dan kedua mata yang membelak menatapnya. Zhang Yixing tidak pernah berteriak, sama sekali tidak pernah. Bahkan beberapa orang yang lewat berdiri kagum menyaksikan ledakan dari lelaki Cina kecil itu.

"Apa yang kalian berdua teriakkan?"

"Ini juga salahmu!" Chanyeol memulai, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Yixing sedikit mengerti tapi ia tidak terlalu yakin. Jongdae terlihat seperti akan menyela namun ia menggeleng padanya.

"Kalian berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku! Kyungsoo juga!"

Jadi ini apa yang mereka teriakan. Seketika ia menyesal telah menyela. Ia tidak cukup kuat untuk menyimpan rahasia. Ia bukanlah pembohong yang baik, bahkan buruk. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berbohong tentang umurnya sendiri membiarkan Chanyeol tahu semua pelangi dan sinar matahari.

"Well mungkin jika kau tidak berlebihan bercinta dengan kekasihmu kau akan tau apa yang terjadi, dasar peri raksasa!"

Ah, terimakasih pada Kim Jongdae karena tidak bisa menutup mulut. Yixing mengerang saat mereka memulainya lagi. Ia butuh beberapa Advil. Atau mungkin soju.

Jongdae adalah seorang petarung, masuk kedalam argumen dengannya dan kau akan dibuat menangis dalam sepuluh menit pertama dan mengakui kekalahan. Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang biasa berargumen, tapi ketika ia melakukannya ia tidak akan diam sampai kau setuju dengan apapun yang ia coba katakan, bahkan jika hal itu salah. Mereka berdua membuat kombinasi yang buruk dan ia tahu ia perlu mengakhirinya sebelum Jongdae mulai melayangkan pukulan.

"Dimana kalian kemarin huh?!"

"Itu bukanlah urusanmu —sialan!"

"Hell— sepertinya iya!"

Baekhyun membuat gerakan untuk menenangkan kekasihnya namun terdorong ke samping. Matanya dan Yixing bertemu dan sebelum ia bisa menyadari apa yang dilakukannya mulut Yixing terbuka.

"Kami di klinik."

Jongdae menengok kearahnya, sesaat kaget sebelum mengatakan padanya untuk diam.

Chanyeol di sisi lain terlihat bingung.

"Apa?"

Hanya ada satu klinik yang diketahuinya dan ia tahu mereka bukan membicarakan yang itu. Tidak mungkin.

Yixing tahu ia akan mendapatkan hal buruk tapi, seperti yang dikatakannya, ia lemah. Ia tidak bisa tahan melihat teman-temannya berkelahi karena sebuah rahasia. Kyungsoo mungkin akan membencinya karena ini tapi jika ia tidak akan mengatakannya, maka dirinya yang akan mengatakannya.

"Kyungsoo hamil, Chanyeol... itulah kenapa kita membolos kemarin dan kenapa ia merasa tidak sehat hari ini."

Ia kira ia pantas menerima pukulan dan makian "asshole" dari Jongdae. Ia membayangkan seperti itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam kelegaan karena tidak perlu menyimpan rahasia dari kekasihnya. Ia hampir tersenyum karena pemikiran itu namun kilatan kecewa di mata kekasihnya membuatnya menahan diri. Chanyeol terlihat seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya saat ini dan hal itu membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Yeollie?"

Ia menggapai tangannya namun Chanyeol menepisnya untuk yang kedua kali, tanpa mengatakan apapun, hanya berbalik dan mulai melangkah. Baekhyun menatap dua lelaki lain sebelum berjalan mengikutinya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, hyung." Ucap Jongdae setelah beberapa menit, tapi kalimat ini diucapkan dengan tenang. Ia tahu bahwa ini harus di selesaikan, tapi tetap saja, ia merasa seperti telah menghianati Kyungsoo —entah kenapa.

"Aku tahu, tapi ia pantas tahu." Yixing mengehela nafas; ini bukanlah akhir dari drama ini. Tidak, ini adalah awalnya.

"Ayo, kita ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk menjelaskannya... dan memohon ampunan."

Kyungsoo meringkuk di kasurnya, mendengarkan musik dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah kalkulusnya. Ia baru saja selesai meminum segelas banana milknya ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Mungkin itu hanya Yesung yang mengatakan mobilnya, jadi ia tidak repot-repot bangun. Ayahnya akan membukanya.

Ia sedang mengganti lagu saat pintu kamarnya dibanting, menakutinya setengah mati dan ia melompat, hampit jatuh dari ranjangnya. Ia mendongak dan menatap Yixing yang kalut dan Jongdae yang marah.

"What the fu—"

"Aku mengatakannya pada Chanyeol!"

Kyungsoo berkedip, kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Yixing. Ia sedikit marah karena informasi itu namun ia pikir itulah yang terbaik.

"Baiklah... tapi apakah kau harus membanting pintuku seperti itu?" Ia memajukan bibirnya ke lelaki yang lebih tua, "Kau menakutiku."

Yixing tercengang dengan respon Kyungsoo. Ia mengira dirinya akan dilempari. Tidakkah ia harusnya marah atau apa?

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Tidak," ia menghela nafas dan meminta mereka untuk duduk di ranjangnya, menaruh laptopnya di nakas samping ranjang, "Lagipula aku akan memberitahunya," ucapnya dengan angkatan bahu.

Yixing menghela nafas lega. Ia tidak perlu memohon untuk diampuni malam ini. Mendengar kabar itu mood Jongdae seketika membaik. Selama Kyungsoo tidak marah maka masa bodoh dengan semuanya.

"Terimakasih Tuhan. Ku pikir kau akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup karena mengatakannya."

"Jesus, kau terlalu dramatis hyung," ucap Kyungsoo dengan tawaan. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada Yixing, bahkan jika ia mengacaukan segalanya. Ryeowook benar saat ia mengatakan jika itu mungkin jadi tekanan pada mereka.

"Karena kau tertawa, ku tebak kau sedang berasa baik?"

Jongdae bertanya sambil mengambil sebuah bantal dan telungkup di atasnya di kasur Kyungsoo.

"Yeah, ayahku membelikanku makanan dan sebuah mobil, jadi..." gantungnya dengan angkatan bahu.

"Yeah, kami melihatnya, you lucky bitch."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Ia bahkan belum melihatnya tapi terserahlah.

Mereka membicarakan apa yang di lewatkannya di sekolah dan perkelahian itu setelahnya. Yixing mencoba mengiriminya pesan setelah mereka meninggalkan sekolah namun Chanyeol membalasnya dengan menyuruhnya untuk enyah. Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa mungkin ini sedikit terlalu jauh terjadi pada Chanyeol tapi tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya dengan itu —saat ini. Jika lelaki yang lebih tua itu ingin bertingkah berengsek maka biarlah, ada masalah yang lebih besar untuk dilakukan.

Masalah seperti ia berciuman dengan jongin, yang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Ia tidak berpikir dengan benar dan sekarang hal itu mungkin akan berbalik dan menggigit bokongnya —menjadi masalah. Ia menceritakannya kepada Jongdae dan Yixing tentang hal itu dan mereka berdua terkejut. "Kau harusnya memberitahunya kalau ia akan memiliki seorang bayi, bukan bercumbu sengannya," adalah apa yang Jongdae katakan, dan ia tidak bisa membantah, setuju tentang itu.

Ia harus mengatakannya pada jongin. Tapi ia takut akan seperti apa reaksinya. Ada begitu banyak kemungkinan, itu membuatnya merasa mual. Banyak hal yang bisa terjadi. Kyungsoo harus menghilangkan harapan kalau reaksi jongin akan seperti pelangi dan unicorn —bahagia— ketika ia memberitahunya karena itu bodoh dan tidak masuk akal. Siapa remaja limabelas tahun yang akan bahagia mendapati bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang ayah?

Satu-satunya reaksi yang tersisa tidaklah baik. Jijik, marah, menolak, dan lainnya yang masuk daftar. Itu membuatnya panik, memikirkan bahwa jongin tidak ingin melakukan apapun untuknya dan sang bayi. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya dibesarkan dengan hanya seorang orangtua dan itu buruk. Tidak perduli bagaimanapun ia memikirkan hal itu. Tentu ia baik-baik saja pada akhirnya, tapi itu karena ayahnya ada disana.

Ia hanyalah remaja enambelas tahun, akan menjadi tujuhbelas tahun. Ia tidak bisa membesarkan anak seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya. Ia tahu bahwa ayah dan teman-temannya akan ada disana untuk menolongnya tapi itu tidaklah sama. Paling tidak Kyungsoo bisa katakan ia mempunyai ibu di satu sisi tapi anaknya akan tumbuh dan bertanya-tanya siapakah ayahnya dan kenapa dia tidak disana dan pikiran tentang hal itu membuat hatinya hancur.

Ia butuh jongin, bukan untuknya sendiri, namun untuk anak mereka. Ia hanya tidak tahu akankah ia ada disana. Dan jika jongin tidak ingin bersama dengan mereka, ia hanya perlu menerimanya. Bayinya butuh seorang ayah tapi jika ia tidak mau ada disana, maka Kyungsoo tidak akan memaksanya.

Tapi pertama ia harus memberitahunya. Lalu kemudian khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Ia kemudian pergi tidur malam itu, ketakuan apa yang akan terjadi besok.

**Jumat, 6 Oktober**

Kyungsoo gugup, khawatir, dongkol, dan semua sinonim dari khawatir saat ia berangkat ke sekolah. Ini Jumat, Jumat, akan memberitahu teman one-night-stand-mu bahwa dia adalah ayah dari bayimu pada hari Jumat. Jumat yang seperti itu.

TGIF. Hell, lagipula siapa yang membuat istilah thanks god its friday? Karena tentu ia tidak ingin berterima kasih pada Tuhan untuk hal seperti hari.

Sebenarnya ia sarapan pagi ini. Segelas besar susu dan semangkuk kecil yoghurt dan oatmeal adalah apa yang ia makan. Ia pikir ia akan membutuhkan semua kekuatan di dunia untuk bisa mengungkapkan pada jongin tapi saat ini ia menyesalinya karena ia pikir ia akan segera memuntahkan semuanya sebelum bisa mencapai ruang tari yang mana diberitahu Yixing bahwa mereka mempunyai jadwal latihan pagi.

Ia berangkat sekolah, dalam mobil barunya dengan bangga, dan memarkirkannya. Ia duduk disana untuk beberapa saat sambil mendengarkan radio sebelum sebuah lagu baru diputar dan ia mematikannya. Karena tidak, ia tidak ingin mengangkat tangannya, tidak juga ingin meneguk minumannya. Ia hampir lupa kunci sialan yang masih terputar ke hidup saat ia keluar —masih belum biasa mengingat hal seperti itu. Entah bagaimana, ia ingat untuk mengunci pintunya setelah mengambil ranselnya dari kursi penumpang.

Ia memeriksa ponselnya dan melihat ia masih memiliki beberapa waktu sebelum latihan tari selesai dan ia berterimakasih pada Tuhan. Atau Buddha. Atau siapapun yang mengendalikan alam semesta atau apapun itu. Ia berjalan ke tempatnya yang biasa dan mengirimkan pesan pada Jongdae untuk cepat datang agar ia bisa mengobrol dengan seseorang dan mengalihkan pikirannya sebelum ia mulai mengkhawatirkan segalanya dan pulang ke rumah. Lelaki itu bilang akan sampai tiga menit lagi.

"Huunggg," rengeknya saat yang lain menjatuhkan diri dan mencoba tidur. Jongdae tidak seharusnya tidur sekarang; ia harusnya mengobrol dengannya!

"Apaaaa?" Lelaki yang lebih tua merengek kembali dari tempatnya di tanah.

Kyungsoo setengah berpikir untuk menendangnya tapi memilih tidak, karena beberapa alasan.

"Bangun!"

"Tidak."

"Kumohon?"

"Tidak."

Ia mengendus dan menghentak sedikit sebelum tersenyum. "Jika kau tidak bangun dan ikut denganku, aku akan mulai menangis." Jongdae mengejeknya dari tanah. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menangis, fucking alien."

Ini gilirannya mengejek, sedikit tersinggung. Fuck, Ia adalah _lelaki_, tidak seharusnya ia menangis karena hal sepele. Tapi saat ini ia adalah seorang remaja hormonal yang hamil. Jika kau ingin ia menangis, ia akan melakukannya. Ia memikirkan hal tersedih yang dapat dipikirkannya dan kemudian matanya mulai basah.

"Hyung," isaknya membuat lelaki yang lebih tua seketika membuka matanya. "Holy shit!" Jongdae melompat dari tanah, sungguh terkejut. Ia tidak berpikir kalau Kyungsoo serius, dan pastinya ia tidak dalam mood untuk berurusan dengan orang hamil yang menangis.

"Yay! Sekarang kau bangun, ayo ke dalam!" Kyungsoo menggenggam lengannya dan menariknya ke dalam bangunan yang sejuk. Jongdae bahkan tidak melawan, hanya mengerutkan dahi karena ia tidak bisa tidur sejenak sebelum sekolah di mulai. _Ia _mungkin akan mulai menangis.

Mereka berjalan melewati koridor, tidak mengambil jalan khusus. Kyungsoo melantur tentang apapun dan semua hal yang dapat dipikirkannya. Bahkan tentang bagaimana pluto seharusnya masih dianggap sebuah planet karena memang begitu adanya. Jongdae mengabaikannya saat ia mulai membicarakan pororo. Ia mengangguk di saat yang tepat, atau ia harap di saat yang tepat, dan membiarkan kyungsoo melantur. Ia terlalu lelah karena begadang untuk mengobrol dengan Joonmyun, sebuah kejutan karena ia tidak berjalan sambil tidur saat ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya berdiri di koridor menuju ruang tari, dua pintu putih besar seperti menatapnya. Ia bahkan tidak bermaksud menuju dimana ia sekarang, tapi disinilah dia saat ini dan ia merenung untuk lari. Sebenarnya itu terdengar seperti ide yang hebat.

Tapi saat ia berbalik Jongdae membaliknya dan menahannya seperti itu. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan ranjangnya pagi ini.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Well, sayang sekali."

"Hyuung~" rengeknya, berharap bahwa mungkin jika ia menyertakan aegyo atau apalah, Jongdae akan melepaskannya. Itu tidak berhasil.

Pintunya terbuka dan Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, ketakutan. Apakah latihannya sudah selesai? Bukannya jongin yang muncul, itu Yixing, ia menghela nafas lega.

"Oh hey guys," sapa Yixing. Ia benar-benar lupa Kyungsoo harusnya menunggu jongin meskipun mereka baru membicarakannya semalam. Memori sialan.

Jongdae menyapanya dengan sebuah anggukan dan 'ssup', masih menahan Kyungsoo di tidak menanyakan hal itu, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, jongin tidak disini? Baiklah kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan disini, ayo pergi."

Kyungsoo mencoba membebaskan dirinya namun sentakkan di lengannya menahannya, membuatnya merengek. Kenapa oh kenapa ia meninggalkan ranjangnya pagi ini?

"Tidak, ia disini. Mungkin menyelesaikan mandinya."

"Oh."

Kyungsoo menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berpikir kotor saat ini. Ia tidak seharusnya berpikir tentang jongin yang telanjang, air menerpa dadanya dan mengalir ke— HENTIKAN Kyungsoo. Hentikan. Hal seperti inilah yang menjadi alasan ia berada di situasi ini. Terkutuk kau alkohol dan hormon. Pintunya mulai terbuka dan keluar beberapa anak tim tari lain. Kyungsoo hanya mengenal Taemin dan Sehun, yang melambaikan tangan pada mereka sambil melewati koridor. Yang lainnya asing baginya... kecuali orang terakhir yang pergi.

jongin lelah dan kesakitan saat berjalan keluar studio tari. Yang ingin dilakukannya adalah pulang, namun sekolah bahkan belum di mulai. Ia benci latihan pagi. Ia lebih memilih menari semalaman daripada bangun di jam yang tidak masuk akal dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergerak bahkan sebelum ia benar-benar bangun.

Ia menghela nafas dan mengikuti semua orang, matanya membelak saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka bertemu dengannya disini, terutama setelah hal yang kemarin dilakukannya. Ia merona dengan memori hal itu

Jongdae dan Yixing menyapanya dengan selamat pagi dan ia membalasnya sebelum mereka permisi, meninggalkannya dan Kyungsoo yang gelisah.

"Um..."

Ia mulai menduga-duga apa yang akan dikatakan Kyungsoo. Tidak banyak orang di koridor, tidak ada yang kemari kecuali mereka menuju studio tari atau kelas. Jadi ini hening dan sedikit canggung kalau bisa dibilang.

"B-bisa kita bicara?"

Kyungsoo tergagap, nervous as hell. Saat ia melihat jongin keluar studio, kegugupannya memburuk. Ia hampir saja menggigil saat ia harusnya bicara.

"Tentu... kau mau bicara disini atau?..." gantung jongin. Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan tidak, namun rasanya seperti ia tidak bisa berdiri lebih lama. Jika ia mencoba bergerak, Kyungsoo mungkin akan terjatuh.

"D-disini t-tidak apa."

jongin menganggukan kepalanya dan memainkan kakinya saat keheningan mengisi keduanya. Ia tahu keadaan akan jadi canggung setelah ciuman kemarin, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan seburuk ini. Kyungsoo terus membuka dan menutup mulutnya, namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

jongin mendapati tangannya bergetar dan ia mengerutkan dahi. Apa Kyungsoo semenyesal itu telah menciumnya? Dan jika benar ia pasti mengalami saat yang buruk ketika tidur dengannya. Kegelisahan memenuhi pikirannya, karena ia bertaruh paling tidak Kyungsoo menyukainya sedikit, tapi sekarang ia tidak yakin. Ia memakai seluruh tenaganya untuk terlihat tidak kecewa.

"Dengar hyung, kau bisa melupakannya seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi."

"Huh?"

jongin berdeham dan meraba tengkuknya dengan satu tangan. Bukan seperti ini ia ingin menjalani paginya, ditolak oleh Do Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba menekan kesedihannya daripada mencoba bertingkah berbeda.

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak tahan berada di dekatku. Setiap saat aku mencoba mengobrol denganmu, kau lari kearah yang berlawanan. Atau membuat alasan bodoh dan kau pergi. Awalnya ku pikir kau hanya butuh jarak, namun sekarang aku mengerti. Kau tidak menyukaiku."

"T-tidak jongin, bukan itu—"

"Aku memikirkannya sejak," ia berdeham, "kita tidur bersama, kalau paling tidak kau merasa sedikit ketertarikan padaku —tapi sepertinya aku salah."

"J-jongin—"

Kyungsoo mendapati ekspresi terluka di wajah lelaki yang lebih muda. Bukan seperti ini percakapan ini seharusnya berlangsung. Ia harusnya menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi malah jongin yang berbicara, membuatnya merasa seperti orang paling berengsek di bumi. Apakah ia sungguh membuatnya merasa begitu?

"Kau menyesalinya kan? Kau menyesal telah tidur denganku. Kau menyesal telah menciumku kemarin. Bahkan mungkin kau juga jijik padaku, kan?"

"A-aku t-tidak—"

"Fuck, jangan berbohong padaku Kyungsoo," bentaknya dan hal itu membuat keduanya terkejut. "Kau tidak akan menghindariku seperti itu jika tidak membenciku. Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah aku—"

"Aku hamil!"

jongin berhenti bicara, Kyungsoo menahan napasnya, tidak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka.

Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud mengucapkannya tanpa berpikir seperti itu tapi jongin tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain. jongin tidak bersuara sedikitpun dan ia pikir itu bukanlah pertanda baik. Ia terlihat bingung, ketakutan, dan tidak fokus ketika Kyungsoo akhirnya memiliki keberanian untuk menatap wajahnya.

Ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Kyungsoo ketika mulai berjalan melewati koridor dan Kyungsoo panik.

"jongin, tunggu."

Ia menggenggam lengannya untuk berhenti namun ditepis. Ia tidak mengira jenis reaksi seperti ini dari jongin. Ia hampir tidak pernah melihat lelaki berkulit tan itu marah tapi sekarang ia terlihat seperti itu. Kyungsoo mundur selangkah, takut.

"Sial, tinggalkan aku sendiri." Teriaknya dan mata Kyungsoo membelak, ia tidak pernah mendengarnya berteriak sebelum ini, "kau hebat dalam hal itu," nada tajam itu membuatnya tersentak.

Ia hanya menatap jongin yang menjauh, membelok dan hilang. Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak merasa ingin menangis, meskipun dengan fakta bahwa ia baru saja diteriaki, volume keras di koridor yang sepi. Ia pikir ia pantas menerimanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T/N:**

Syukurlah kesibukan saya berakhir untuk saat ini. Apa lagi yang bisa saya ucapkan selain permintaan maaf?

\- **Orange Kwa**.


	9. Chapter 9: Panda Time

**This story belong to jjokkomi , not mine I just translate it into bahasa. Please don't re-upload it. ^^**

Sorry for typo(s)

Main : Kaisoo

Side: Xiuhan, Yunjae, Suchen, Kray, Baekyeol &amp; Taohun

Rating: T with few NC-17 chapter

Warning : contains mpreg

**Don't like don't read , but I hope you like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin memasang wajah suram saat berjalan ke lokernya, melewati koridor yang ramai. Ia terdorong orang-orang yang sesekali mendorong orang lain ke pinggir jika mereka menghalangi jalan. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya merasa sangat marah, dia hanya merasa begitu. Sesaat setelah ia meninggalkan ruang tari dan selanjutnya Kyungsoo yang mengatakan kalau dia hamil. _Hamil_.

Ia berdoa kalau ini hanyalah sejenis candaan gila, namun ketika Kyungsoo mencengkram lengannya, melihat tatapannya, Jongin tahu ini bukanlah candaan dan itu membuatnya marah. Marah karena Kyungsoo berhenti mengabaikannya hanya karna ia hamil. Marah karena Kyungsoo telah menciumnya, seolah itu adalah pertanda buruk untuk dirinya bahwa dia memutuskan untuk menghancurkan hidupnya, dan itu berhasil.

Dan ia lebih banyak marah pada dirinya sendiri karna telah menjadi orang yang bodoh. Dari awal, memang tidak seharusnya ia meniduri Kyungsoo. Semuanya didasari oleh ketertarikan dan nafsu dan bawaan mabuk.

Jika dipikir, ia tidak terlalu mengenal Kyungsoo. Tentu saja ia tahu hal dasar, apapun yang Chanyeol katakan tentangnya. Namun ia tidak sungguh mengenalnya. Ia tidak tahu apa pekerjaan orangtuanya, tidak tahu apa yang lelaki lebih tua itu suka atau tidak suka, tidak tahu apa rencananya setelah lulus sekolah mengenah atas, tidak tahu hal penting tentangnya. Hell, ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Kyungsoo menyukainya, demi Tuhan.

Jongin sadar kalau ia pernah menyukai Kyungsoo, sekarang ia tidak terlalu yakin. Ia terlalu marah pada lelaki yang lebih tua, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan lagi apa alasannya. Pada satu poin ia pernah membayangkan Kyungsoo menjadi kekasihnya, pemikiran itu datang lebih sering dari yang seharusnya. _Tapi untuk memiliki anak dengannya?_ Jongin tidak akan pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Ia bahkan belum berumur enam belas tahun. Jongin belum berpikiran untuk memiliki anak. Perhatiannya hanya terpaku pada gerakan yang belum sempurna di kelas tari. Ia memikirkan ulangan matematika selanjutnya yang tidak boleh gagal. Banyak hal yang dipikirkannya. Tak ada pemikiran tentang anak atau pernikahan atau bahkan kuliah yang muncul di kepalanya. Dan disinilah dia diberitahu jika teman one-night-standnya akan memiliki bayi. Bayi dari _dirinya_.

Hell, memangnya apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Jongin melayangkan tinju pada lokernya, bunyi pukulan membuat orang yang lewat mengirimkan tatapan khawatir dan takut, namun hal itu tidak mengganggunya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari Sehun yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Bung, kau baik?"

Sungguh hal bodoh untuk ditanyakan. Jika ia sedang melayangkan tinjunya —yang sekarang sakit— pada lokernya, apa artinya ia baik?

"Sialan, apa aku terlihat baik?!" Bentaknya, dan mata Sehun dan Tao melebar. Jongin bukanlah jenis orang yang mudah marah. Jika ia merasa marah, ia akan diam. Mendengarnya berteriak merupakan hal yang langka.

"Berengsek, jangan berteriak padaku," maki Sehun kembali, memelototi Jongin yang juga membalasnya. Tao bergeser dari tempatnya, merasa tidak nyaman dengan tekanan antara kedua lelaki itu.

Jongin yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata mereka, berbalik dan bersandar pada lokernya, dengan gusar mengusap wajahnya. Semua omong kosong ini terlalu awal, bahkan bel masuk belum berdering, dan masih belum untuk lima belas menit kedepan. Ia mengutuk Kyungsoo dalam kepalanya. Hell, kenapa ia tidak bisa menunggu untuk menghancurkan hidupnya setelah _pulang _sekolah saja?

"Bung, sungguh, apa yang salah?"

Jongin tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberitahu Sehun kalau ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Kata itu terdengar asing baginya dan itu membuatnya mual. Itu membuatnya ingin menghajar seuatu.

"Kyungsoo hamil," gumannya, namun Sehun dapat mendengarnya. Matanya membelak dalam ketidak percayaan. Hanya dengan melepaskan kalimat itu membuat Jongin ingin memuntahkan apapun yang dimakannya untuk sarapan. Kekhawatiran berdenyut di setiap nadinya dan ia harus mengendalikan tangannya agar tidak bergetar. Ia teringat oleh tangan Kyungsoo yang lebih kecil dan pucat dan ia mendengus.

Sehun menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat putus asa, bertanya-tanya kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Well, dia tahu bagaimana ini terjadi, tapi tetap saja mengejutkan. Hal-hal seperti ini tidak terjadi pada orang-orang yang dikenalnya, apa lagi sahabatnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan hyungnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jongin mengusap telapak tangannya, karena— apa yang akan di lakukannya? Ia tidak bisa memiliki anak. Ia bahkan jarang bisa mengurus Monggu akhir-akhir ini, apa lagi sebuah bayi sialan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu satu hal pun untuk membesarkan anak, diantara lima anggota keluarganya ialah yang termuda.

"Aku _tidak bisa _memiliki anak."

Dan itu benar. Ia tidak dapat memiliki anak di sekolah menengah atas. Ia perlu fokus pada peringkat dan semua ekstrakurikuler sialan yang diikutinya, bukannya anak.

"Kalau begitu katakan padanya agar menggugurkannya."

Jongin membeku. Menggugurkannya? Ia tahu kalau aborsi adalah hal yang wajar, terutama pada kehamilan remaja, dan biasanya ia setuju pada pilihan itu. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Hal ini bukanlah anak dari orang lain, ini _anaknya_. Ia tidak lagi berada di sudut pandang luar.

"Dengar, kau tidak bisa memiliki anak Jongin. Fuck, kau berumur lima belas tahun. Katakan saja padanya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya."

Ia membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes namun sebuah suara pukulan keras memotongnya. Mata keduanya membelak saat Tao memelototi mereka. Ia tidak pernah melihat lelaki berambut gelap itu sangat marah.

"Apa... apa kau baru saja menamparku?" Tanya Sehun, benar-benar terkejut. Pipinya berdenyut sakit dan ia yakin itu akan meninggalkan lebam. Jongin syok tanpa kata-kata. Tao menampar Sehun. Tao _**menampar **_Sehun. Akan jadi apa dunia?

"Sialan, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?!" Suara Tao melengking. Ia mencintai Sehun, sungguh, tetapi saat ini tidak ada hal yang dinginkannya selain mencekiknya. Ia tahu mereka memiliki pendapat yang berbeda tetapi ia terkejut bahwa dirinya akan menyarankan hal seperti itu.

"Kau tidak bisa begitu saja mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, seperti tak ada artinya! Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi orang yang tak punya hati?!" Sehun tidak bisa membalas.

"Dan kau!" Ia menunjuk pada Jongin yang masih membelak, "bagaimana bisa kau berpikir untuk membunuh anakmu sendiri hanya karna kau takut?! Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Apa kau pikir dia tidak akan sakit mengetahui tentang apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

Kedua lelaki itu terdiam. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum beranjak pergi, menghilang kedalam kerumunan siswa. Sehun merasa buruk. Jongin merasa buruk.

"_Kau _baik-baik saja?" Jongin menanyakan Sehun, yang mana pipinya telah mulai berganti warna. Ia meringis, Tao pasti menamparnya dengan keras dan ia pasrah. Ia tahu bahwa kekasih Sehun terkadang bisa berlebihan dalam emosionalnya, tetapi ia tidak pernah melihatnya semarah itu. Marah pada titik sampai menampar Sehun.

Bahkan meskipun ia pantas menerimanya, tetap saja ia merasa kasihan.

"Ia menamparku..."

"Well kau pantas menerimanya," ia mengangkat bahu, Sehun menatapnya, "Oh jangan tatap aku seperti itu," pekiknya.

"Jadi apa, kau akan mempertahankannya? Menjadi ayah di usia remaja?" Sindir Sehun, dan sejujurnya itu tidak membantu.

Menjadi ayah di usia remaja tidaklah terdengar menarik baginya, tidak juga menggugurkan bayinya. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang bisa menerima penolakan dengan baik. Ia terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Ketika ia masih kecil jika ia meminta mainan, ia akan mendapatkannya. Jika ia ingin makanan tertentu, ayahnya akan membelikan untuknya. Menjadi anak satu-satunya memiliki kelebihan seperti itu. Jika ia menginginkan suatu benda, meskipun itu sangat jarang terjadi, ayahnya akan meminjamkan kartu kredit emasnya. Ia menginginkan rangking yang baik, ia menerimanya. Jika ia menginginkan sesuatu, ia hampir selalu mendapatkannya.

Ia hanya ingin menjelaskan, karena Jongin salah mengartikan semuanya. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir Kyungsoo membencinya? Ia ingin Jongin mengatakan sesuatu, apapun. Untuk mengatakan ia tidak ingin melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo, untuk mengatakan ia butuh waktu untuk berpikir, hell, bahkan tidak apa ia berteriak jika itu yang diinginkannya namun setiap kali ia mencoba untuk menemuinya di pergantian kelas, ia diacuhkan, diabaikan.

Ia pikir itu sejenis permainan karma untuk setiap kali ia mengabaikan Jongin, dan itu menjengkelkan, buruk. Jika seperti ini rasanya menjadi Jongin maka ia merasa bersalah. Bagaimana bisa ia menjalani ini untuk dua bulan?

Diatas Jongin yang mengabaikan kehadirannya di dunia, Chanyeol bahkan menolak untuk menatapnya. Saat ia memasuki jam pertama bahasa Inggris Chanyeol tidak berada di tempatnya yang biasa —disampingnya. Itu kekanakan dan bodoh, tetapi ia membalas pelototan yang dilayangkan lelaki yang lebih tua padanya sebelum mengabaikannya, demi kebaikan.

Dalam pendapatnya Chanyeol bahkan tidak memiliki hak untuk marah. _Ialah _yang mengabaikan pesannya. _Ialah _yang sibuk dengan Baekhyun pada Rabu pagi. _Ialah _yang memulai semua omong kosong ini. Jika bukan karena ia yang berkelakuan berengsek, Kyungsoo tidak akan berada di pesta itu dari awal.

Menyampingkan semua situasi yang terjadi pagi ini, ia menolak untuk berkubang dalam rasa mengasihani diri sendiri. Ryeowook benar, apa yang sudah terjadi sudah berlalu. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya tentang itu. Dan jika Jongin dan Chanyeol ingin berprilaku seperti orang berengsek, maka begitulah. Ia tidak membutuhkan mereka.

Jadi ketika kelas jam ketiga berakhir ia langsung menuju kafetaria tanpa ingin berada dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol. Entah bagaimana, di setengah perjalanan Tao menghentikannya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Ia ingin mengerang atau menghentakkan kaki di sekitar namun tidak bisa dilakukannya, karna itu Tao, anak malang yang tak melakukan kesalahan. Jadi ia berhenti dan menunggu untuk lelaki yang lebih muda menghampirinya.

"Yeah?"

"B-bisakah aku duduk denganmu hari ini?"

Kyungsoo berkedip dalam keterkejutan, kaget dengan permintaannya. Tao selalu duduk dengan Sehun, kenapa berubah dengan tiba-tiba?

"Tentu," ia berusaha menunjukkan senyumnya yang terbaik pada lelaki yang sedang gelisah itu, "kau bisa duduk denganku."

Senyuman yang Tao berikan padanya membutakan dan dan itu cukup memperbaiki moodnya.

Mereka berjalan ke ruang makan dengan keheningan yang nyaman dan Kyungsoo pikir ini bagus. Tidak perlu memulai percakapan atau apapun. Ia suka keheningan.

Saat mereka memasuki ruang makan ia mengantar Tao ke meja biasa mereka di dekat jendela dan jauh dari antrian jadi ia bisa menaruh tasnya. Benda itu berat dan itu menyakiti punggungnya, dipenuhi dengan buku catatan dan bindernya. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyimpannya di loker pagi ini, karena ia menghabiskan semua waktu bebasnya untuk menemui Jongin.

Ia duduk di tempatnya yang biasa, di dekat dinding dan menaruh tasnya di kursi sebelahnya, Tao memilih duduk di seberangnya, dengan binder yang diletakkan di meja di hadapannya.

Yixing membawakan mereka makanan, mungkin pizza, ketika ia melihatnya ia menegur Tao yang menatap rindu pada antrian. Makanan kafetaria hari ini benar-benar sialan. Ia butuh junk food setelah apa yang terjadi pagi ini.

Setelah itu mereka tidak benar-benar saling bicara, bukan karena ia mengganggunya. Ia melihat Tao suka menatap sekitar. Ia pasti jenis orang yang memperhatikan orang lain, setidaknya banyak orang yang seperti itu.

Namun kemudian ia sadar mata Tao tetap menatap pada suatu tempat untuk beberapa saat dan ia menengok untuk melihat apa yang menangkap perhatian lelaki itu. Disana Jongin dan Sehun di ujung antrian terdekat, tidak satupun dari keduanya terlihat senang.

Ia berbalik sebelum mereka menyadarinya, lebih memilih menatap Tao dan yang lainnya, lelaki itu terlihat seperti akan menangis.

"Tao?"

Ketika lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu tidak merespon, ia bergerak untuk mencolek bahunya, menariknya keluar dari lamunan.

"Huh?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tao menelan salivanya dan menggeleng, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menangis. Ia dan Sehun sangat jarang bertengkar, mereka juga tidak memiliki alasan untuk melakukannya. Pagi ini bukanlah argumen pertama mereka namun mungkin yang kedua dan ini bukanlah sekedar kesalah pahaman bodoh, paling tidak untuknya. Apa yang Sehun katakan sebelumnya egois dan kejam. Tao bahkan tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Apa kau dan Sehun bertengkar?"

"Yeah," ia menatap pangkuannya, "ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku marah, itulah kenapa."

"Oh... apa kau keberatan jika aku bertanya apa itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, "maksudku, kau terlihat cukup marah."

Ia sadar ia memiliki masalah sendiri yang perlu diurus, namun Tao benar-benar terlihat seperti akan meledakkan tangis kapanpun sekarang dan jika Tao menangis, maka ia akan melakukannya juga.

"Itu tentangmu," mata Kyungsoo melebar, jadi Jongin memberitahu mereka? "Ia mengatakan kau harusnya menggugurkannya saja."

Kyungsoo merasa seperti baru saja di tabrak truk. Tentu saja ia pernah memikirkannya, namun karena ialah yang akan dibelah oleh pisau. Namun untuk orang lain yang menyarankannya, itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Ia merasa isi perutnya berputar.

"Oh..."

"Aku tidak dapat mempercayai dia akan menyarankan hal seperti itu, namun aku sudah memukulnya, jika itu dapat menghibur," Tao tersenyum malu-malu. Seharusnya itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik, tetapi tidak. Jika Sehun merasa seperti itu lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin? Ia berkutat dengan tangannya di meja dalam kegugupan. Apakah Jongin akan mengatakan hal yang sama padanya?

"Aku tidak akan menggugurkannya," ucapnya, matanya menatap ke bawah.

"Bagus," respon Tao. Kemudian keheningan menyapanya.

Melihat bagaimana sedihnya Kyungsoo terlihat saat ini, membuatnya lebih marah pada Sehun.

"Ayahku memilikiku saat ia berumur tujuh belas tahun..." baginya. Itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa ia merasa sangat marah. Neneknya sendiri, seorang wanita tua yang tak pernah ditemuinya, memberitahukan pada ayahnya agar ia menggugurkannya dan ketika ayahnya tak mendengarkan, ia diusir dari rumah.

Jika ayahnya dulu menurutinya, ia tidak akan berada di sini. Dan yeah, aborsi adalah subyek yang sensitif untuknya, dan Sehun tahu itu.

"D-dia begitu?"

"Yeah," balasnya dengan senyuman, "aku tahu kita tidak terlalu mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik, tapi aku ada di sini jika kau membutuhkan apapun."

Kyungsoo akan menangis, namun Yixing dan Jongdae kembali dan ia menahan diri untuk melakukannya. Ia memberikan Tao senyuman yang dibalas oleh lelaki yang lebih muda dan mereka mulai makan. Mengabaikan tatapan Sehun dan Jongin yang dikirimkan pada mereka.

Tao menemaninya ke kelas yang selanjutnya dan mereka duduk bersebelahan di jam terakhir hari itu. Tao baik dan perhatian; langsung menanyakan Kyungsoo apakah ia merasa baik dan ia pikir itu sebuah perubahan yang baik. Biasanya ia akan duduk sendiri di kursi depan selama kelas komputernya, namun dengan Tao yang duduk di sebelahnya, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian, ia memiliki seseorang untuk mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tao juga teman mengobrol yang baik, sedikit kekanakan terkadang, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak terbiasa dengan temannya yang berprilaku seperti itu. Menyenangkan rasanya memiliki orang lain yang bisa membuatnya percaya diri. Jongdae dan Yixing yang terbaik tetapi menyenangkan rasanya memiliki seseorang yang baru, yang tidak mengetahui semua rahasianya dan tidak perlu khawatir akan menghakimi.

Ketika bel berbunyi, mereka bertukar nomor dan berjanji akan bertemu di pesta ulang tahun Yixing besok, sebelum pergi ke arah yang berbeda. Kyungsoo tak repot-repot menunggu untuk Jongin sepulang sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T/N: **Yo! Eaaakkk fast update niE

Ah senangnya masih pada mau nerima ff ini/?

Padahal saya kira bakal di gebukin ;_;

makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah review, meskipun kayaknya ffn lagi rada sedeng -_- angka review nambah tapi di liat ga ada apa-apa jadi saya cuma baca review kalian lewat email aheu poteQ. Tapi tetep aja, liat review nambah itu semacam kepuasan sendiri, kalian bikin saya senang sekali :*

Review lagi ya? :** /ga tau malu/

Ah tapi chapter depan agak panjang... mau spoiler? /g/ ditunggu ya? :*

Dan ya, typo saya memang perlu di kondisikan, makasih banyak untuk Big Boss./?

Dan yang terakhir, doakan saya dapat ijin tanslate dari salah satu author ehehehe :"))

**.**

**.**

Sincerely, **Orange Kwa**


	10. Chapter 10: Birthday Unicorn

**This story belong to jjokkomi , not mine I just translate it into bahasa. Please don't re-upload it. ^^**

Sorry for typo(s)

Main : Kaisoo

Side: Xiuhan, Yunjae, Suchen, Kray, Baekyeol &amp; Taohun

Rating: T with few NC-17 chapter

Warning : contains mpreg

**Don't like don't read , but I hope you like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo bangun dengan kepala yang sakit, namun tanpa rasa mual. Ia berpikir manakah yang lebih buruk sambil berbaring di ranjangnya. Mengerang ketika melihat jam alarm di samping ranjang, angka merah terang menunjukkan jam delapan lebih tiga puluh menit. Ini weekend dan tubuhnya menolak membiarkannya terlelap. Sungguh menyebalkan jika kau ingin tahu.

Kejadian-kejadian minggu ini seperti bencana baginya. Ia penat secara fisik dan juga mental. Mengetahui bahwa ia hamil. "Bertengkar" dengan sahabatnya dan mendapati Jongin yang mengabaikannya —sudah terlewat banyak untuk tiga hari. Hanya tiga hari, namun terasa seperti sepuluh hari.

Semalam saat jam bergulir ke angka sembilan ia langsung mengucapkan selamat malam pada ayahnya dan beranjak menuju ranjang, langsung tertidur saat kepalanya menyentuh bantal yang empuk. Ia bahkan tidak mengganti baju untuk tidur.

Jadi ia menghabiskan lima belas menit selanjutnya berbaring di kasur, merenung apa yang akan di bawanya ke pesta Yixing jam enam nanti. Dirinya terlalu terpusat pada kehidupannya sendiri sampai lupa bahwa hari ini ia berulang tahun. Menjadi seseorang yang perfeksionis, biasanya ia sudah membeli dan menyiapkan hadiah untuk temannya dua minggu sebelumnya ulangtahunnya. Namun pada dua minggu yang lalu ia mulai merasakan mual.

Awalnya ia pikir hanya tidak enak badan biasa, ia mudah terjangkit sesuatu seperti itu mengingat sekolahnya miliki banyak murid. Tapi sampai hari seninnya itu belum sembuh dan ia mulai berpikir mungkin itu bukan virus dan kemudian pemikiran mungkin ia hamil memukulnya. Itu hari rabu setelah pulang sekolah saat ia membeli alat test kehamilan yang pertama dengan keringat yang bercucuran karena gugup.

Memastikan diri kalau ia pergi ke supermarket terbesar di kota, yang memiliki pelayanan pembayaran pribadi jadi ia tidak perlu berurusan dengan penghakiman orang lain dan kecanggungan. Yang dilakukannya adalah menjejalkan kantung plastik itu ke ranselnya sesaat setelah meninggalkan toko.

Makan malam berlalu dengan normal untuknya malam itu meskipun ia tidak menginginkan apapun selain tidur dan bertingkah seolah ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Meskipun begitu dirinya tetap tenang. Ia tidak boleh membuat ayahnya mendapati dirinya sedang gelisah atau menanyakan sesuatu.

Malam itu, saat ia menggunakan alat test kehamilannya dan sebuah emoji tersenyum kecil muncul, seisi dunia terasa berhenti. Ia tidak dapat memikirkan apapun kecuali wajah tersenyum yang menakutkan itu setelahnya. Dan kemudian ulang tahun Yixing terlupakan.

Ia benar-benar sahabat yang buruk.

Sakit kepalanya perlahan mulai membaik ia berjanji akan melupakan semua drama itu. Sekalipun hanya untuk hari ini. Ia akan mencurahkan semua perhatiannya pada sahabatnya. Persetan dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Tersenyum, dirinya bangkit berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuh, uapan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Ia mengusap matanya yang mengantuk dan menatap jam yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang sepuluh menit.

Ia pergi mandi dan kemudian sarapan, bisa di bilang seperti itu jika ia tidak muntah sekarang —atau nanti. Mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan, satu dari Jongdae malam tadi dan yang lainnya dari Tao. Aneh, namun ia merasa senang karena lelaki Cina itu mendukungnya. Tentu saja mereka bukanlah teman baik namun ketika Tao mengobrol dengannya, terbuka dengan dirinya, itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Jika ayahnya bisa membesarkan anaknya sendirian, ia pasti juga bisa melakukannya kan?

Ia menyampingkan pemikiran itu, tidak ingin mengubah hari ini menjadi harinya. Hari ini ulang tahun Yixing dan ia masih perlu membelikannya sebuah hadiah. Ia membiarkan pemikirannya mencari sebuah ide saat mandi.

Ketika ia selesai berpakaian dan akan mengeringkan rambutnya, perutnya meraung dan membuatnya tak sabar. Ia memutuskan membiarkan rambutnya kering sendirinya dan menuruni tangga.

Merasa malas, ia hanya membuat semangkuk sereal, dicampur dengan banana milk dengan cocoa puffs. Mendesah karena rasanya. Kenapa ia tidak pernah mikirkan ini sebelumnya?

Ia akan mengambil mangkuk keduanya saat ponselnya mulai berdering. Ia menyelesaikan menuang susunya sebelum mengangkat benda itu, menggeser tombol hijau tanpa melihat siapa dan menjawab dengan halo.

"Terimakasih Tuhan, kau bangun! Kau harus menolongku!"

Itu Luhan yang terdengar histeris.

"Menolongmu dengan apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Minseok tidak mau berhenti menangis!" Sekarang ia mendengarkan dengan seksama dapat terdengar isakan kakak sepupunya, entah karena apa. Namun ia memiliki firasat kalau it karena kesalahan Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Luhan?" Tanyanya sambil menambahkan lebih banyak sereal ke mangkuk birunya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan ia harus berhenti memakan bacon dan kemudian dia mulai menangis! Aku mencoba menenangkannya tapi ia tidak mau berhenti!"

Ia mengerang mendengar perkataan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu dan mulai mengusap pelipisnya dengan tangan yang bebas. Luhan sungguh orang bodoh.

"Minseok sedang hamil. Hormonal. Ia tidak akan berhenti menangis," ucapnya enteng, sambil menyuap sesendok penuh sereal ke mulutnya.

"Tapi aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun!" Rengek Luhan. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Dengar, aku akan menghabiskan mangkuk serealku dan kau akan bertingkah seperti lelaki, sialan, seperti yang selalu kau katakan, dan membuatnya berhenti menangis, oke?"

"Ta-tapi... ia melemparkan sendok ke kepalaku," Luhan terisak. Mata Kyungsoo berkedut.

"Berikan posel sialan ini padanya."

Suara langkah yang diseret dan sedikit teriakan terdengar, teriakan yang berasal dari Luhan sebelum ia mendengar sesenggukan.

"Kyungie?"

"The one and only, kenapa kau menangis, Minseok hyung?"

"Luhan menyebutku gendut," terdengar lebih banyak isakan dan sekilas "aku tidak melakukannya!" Di latar belakang.

Ini menggelikan. Mereka berdua adalah lelaki yang telah tumbuh dewasa dan bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil. Ia menghela nafas, bukankah seharusnya ia yang bertingkah belum dewasa disini?

"Minseok, kau tidak gendut," ia bangkit dari kursinya, menyeimbangkan ponsel di bahunya sambil berjalan ke tempat mencuci piring, "itu hanya kesalah pahaman. Aku yakin Luhan tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Lalu kenapa ia menyuruhku berhenti makan?!"

"Ia mungkin tidak terbiasa denganmu yang banyak makan?" Sarannya, menaruh piringnya ke pencucian.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau menyebutku gendut?!"

Ia menarik ponsel menjauhi wajahnya saat Minseok menangis lebih keras. Matanya membelak. Fuck, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Apa?! Tidak hyung, aku tidak mengatakannya!"

"LUHAN! KYUNGSOO MENYEBUTKU GENDUT!"

"Aku tidak mengatakannya!" Ia mencoba menjelaskan namun itu malah membuat lelaki yang lebih tua menangis lebih keras.

Terdengar Minseok memanggil Luhan, sebelum sambungannya terputus. Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya, bingung apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apakah Minseok sungguh seemosional itu?

Oh Tuhan, apakah ia juga semenyebalkan itu? Ia harap tidak.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengelilingi mall mencari hadiah untuk Yixing. Biasanya ia selalu pergi dengan teman-temannya namun melihat bagaimana Jongdae sibuk dengan Joonmyun —melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih— dan Chanyeol yang membencinya, jadi ia pergi sendirian, memastikan meninggalkan pesan di meja untuk ayahnya ketika ia bangun.

Mall bukanlah tempat favoritnya di dunia. Berisik dan ramai dan tidak pernah ada tempat kosong untuk duduk di bagian makanan.

Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama, tapi dirinya masih belum tahu apa yang akan di berikan pada lelaki yang lebih tua, dan setelah lima belas menit berpikir ia tetap tidak tahu apa yang akan diberikannya.

Menghela nafas, ia menyerah dan berjalan menuju bagian makanan. Ia tidak biasanya mudah lapar tetapi ini sudah hampir siang dan setidaknya ia harus makan snack atau sejenisnya.

Saat sampai di bagian makanan, ia melihat hampir semua meja penuh, yang mana normal mengingat ini hari minggu, antrian yang panjang. Ia memilih memesan satu set makan siang dan pergi menuju tempat kue yang tidak terlalu jauh. Ia sudah cukup lama tidak merasakan cinnamon sugar sticks mereka.

Antriannya kosong, hanya ada dua orang di depannya dan itu membuatnya lega. Ia membaca menunya, melihat ada beberapa varian baru namun tidak cocok dengan apa yang di inginkannya.

Setelah memesan dan membayar makanan ia menatap sekitar dan mencari kursi untuk duduk. Beruntungnya, ada satu yang tidak jauh di depan toko musik dan ia pergi duduk, menaruh minuman di sampingnya dan mengunyah makannya.

Ia memutuskan membelikan Yixing sebuah CD ketika ada tarikan di celana jeansnya. Kebingungan, ia menunduk dan menemukan seorang anak kecil, sekitar dua atau tiga tahun mendongak menatapnya. Ia menatap sekitar mencari tanda-tanda orang tua anak itu namun tidak ada satupun, hanya ada anak-anak remaja.

"Um, hai."

Anak lelaki itu terus menarik celananya, terlihat memelas. "Apa kau tersesat?"

Anak itu mengangguk dan bibir bawahnya mulai bergetar. Kyungsoo melihat sekitar sekali lagi untuk memeriksa orang tua sang anak namun ia tidak melihat satupun yang mencarinya. Ia ingin pergi mencari orangtuanya sendiri namun ia tidak mau pergi dengan anak itu jikalau ada yang mencarinya.

Ia mengangkat anak itu dan mendudukkannya di sebelahnya.

"Kau bisa menunggu denganku sampai ibu dan ayahmu menemukanmu, oke?"

Ia mengangguk dan menunjuk makanan Kyungsoo, membuatnya penasaran apakah anak itu sudah bisa bicara atau belum

Ia menatap cinnamon stick terakhir yang tersisa dan menangis dalam benaknya sebelum memberikannya pada anak tersebut, yang mana terlihat senang dan menjilati bubuk gula dan kayu manisnya. Ia tidak pernah membagi makanannya, tetapi anak ini terlalu manis untuk di tolak.

"Disana!"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menemukan Choi Jinri, seorang gadis dari organisasi siswa dan teman-temannya, Soojung dan Sunyoung, berlari ke arahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" Pekik Jinri saat ia berada dekat dengan anak itu, memeriksa apakah ia baik baik saja.

"Oh! Kyungsoo-sshi!" Responnya, akhirnya menyadari ia duduk disana, sebelum berdiri dan menunduk sembilan puluh derajat sempurna, yang mana di balasnya. Ia selalu menyukai Jinri.

"Apa dia saudaramu?" Tanyanya. Ia menganggukkan kepala dan merona, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat Soojung memutar bola matanya.

"Aku hanya memalingkan perhatian sebentar dan ia menghilang! Aku senang kau yang menemukannya dan bukan orang pedofil! Terima kasih banyak!"

"Aku juga senang telah menemukannya," senyumnya. Ia memulai percakapan kecil dengannya, paling banyak tentang rapat organisasi yang akan di adakan hari senin sampai Sunyoung mulai mengehentakkan kakinya, menarik mereka berdua dari obrolan. Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Sekarang apa?" Tanya Soojung terganggu.

"Taeminnie masih tidak menjawab telpon sialannya!" Lengkingnya membuat ia dan anak tersebut bergidik, para perempuan pasti sudah biasa dengan hal itu.

"Ia mungkin sedang teler. Ia bersama dengan Sehun dan Jongin malam tadi dan mereka terlihat benar-benar mabuk." Ucapnya bosan, menatap kukunya.

Penyebutan nama Jongin membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Ia mengalihkan dirinya dengan meneguk minumannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya jinri, terlihat bingung dan Kyungsoo ikut menanyakannya, hanya di dalam kepala tentu saja.

"Jongin yang mabuk menelponku semalam." Katanya mengangkat bahu.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" Tanya Sunyoung, terlihat bersemangat, Jongin yang mabuk sungguh memalukan. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dalam rasa takut.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin, ku pikir tentang bayi dan Sehun yang menangis?" Hidungnya mengernyit saat mengingatnya kembali, "ku rasa ia menganggilnya bayi? Entahlah."

Ia menghela nafas dalam kelegaan bahwa mereka tidak tahu cerita lengkapnya namun sekarang ia benar-benar merasa marah. Jongin dapat bicara dengan Soojung, dari semua orang, tapi ia tidak bisa bicara dengannya?! Ia merasa mata kirinya berkedut dalam kekesalan untuk kedua kalinya hari itu. Ia bahkan hampir memelototi gadis berambut merah itu, namun ditahannya.

"Well, senang bertemu kalian semua. Tapi aku harus pergi."

"Oh, oke. Sekali lagi terima kasih Kyungsoo-sshi," Jinri membungkuk, "Aku akan menemuimu lagi pada saat rapat organisasi!"

Ia tersenyum, dan Kyungsoo berusaha keras memalsukan satu senyuman sebelum membungkuk lagi, memastikan untuk melambai pada sang anak.

Ia melangkah pergi dan seketika saat ia berbalik senyum di bibirnya memudar, digantikan dengan rengutan.

Si berengsek bodoh itu hampir saja mengatakannya pada orang lain, dan Sunyoung dan Soojung adalah tukang gosip tebesar di sekolah mereka. Jika jongin mengatakannya dengan jelas maka hari ini seluruh sekolah sudah mengetahuinya. Untungnya permasalahannya tidak seperti itu, tapi tetap saja. Ia merasa marah dan jika ia tahu dimana jongin berada ia mungkin akan mendataginya dan menendangnya, meskipun dirinya sedang hamil.

Tidak lagi merasa nyaman berada di kerumunan, ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar dan menelpon Tao, ia merasa seperti sedang memakan perasaannya sendiri.

Ia dan Tao berada di sebuah warung ramyun kecil —hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari apartemen Tao. Ia menjemputnya beberapa menit yang lalu dan mereka akan pergi ketempat Yixing bersama dari situ, tentu saja setelah mereka menemukan kado untuknya. Yang ternyata Tao juga belum menemukan hadiah untuk diberikan.

Seharusnya Tao pergi dengan Sehun, tapi melihat bagaimana ia masih marah kepada lelaki itu, bahkan lebih marah sejak semalam ia tidak sengaja menelpon Tao saat mabuk, Sehun semakin diabaikan dan Kyungsoo tidak sedikitpun perduli tentang hal itu. Ia pantas mendapatkannya dan seandainya ia dan Jongin saling berhubungan mungkin ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Sambil menunggu makanan, mereka terinterupsi ketika Sehun mencoba menelpon Tao untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu. Tao mengerang dan menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja, yang perlahan bergeser ke pinggir meja saat bergetar. Ia menatap Kyungsoo sebelum menekan tombol merah ignore.

"Maaf tentang itu..." ucapnya menyusul.

"Tidak apa." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu dan meneguk sodanya.

Sesaat sebelum Tao sempat berbicara ponselnya mulai berdering lagi. Ia menunduk menatap benda itu, merasa terganggu dan jika Tao merasa begitu maka Kyungsoo juga merasakannya.

Lelaki yang lebih tua menyambar poselnya dari sebrang meja yang bundar dan memberikan Tao pandangan meminta ijin dan ketika ia mendapatkan anggukan sebagai respon ia menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab.

"Tao!"

"Nope." Balas Kyungsoo, mengambil tegukan lain dari minumannya.

"K-Kyungsoo?"

"Bukan, sialan," ia memutar bola matanya.

"O-oh... dimana Tao? Aku perlu bicara padanya."

"Ia mencoba mengabaikan kebodohanmu, tapi kau terus menelpon. Jadi seperti yang kau lihat, kita memiliki masalah disini," Tao menahan kikikan keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Aku mencoba untuk meminta maaf, biarkan aku bicara padanya."

"Apa kau mau bicara padanya, Tao?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "ia bilang tidak. Jadi bagaimana kalau bicara denganku saja, you little shit."

"Aku, uh..."

"Kau tahu Oh Sehun, kau memiliki sedikit gangguan pada dirimu, bertingkah seperti kau berhak mengomentari apa yang ku perbuat."

"Tao memberitahumu?"

"Tentu saja, sialan!"

"Hyung, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk apa? Mencampuri urusan orang lain?!"

"Jongin adalah sahabatku!"

"Jangan berbicara tentang si berengsek itu padaku!"

Tao menatap sekitar gugup, membungkuk dan meminta maaf sembari cacian Kyungsoo menjadi lebih keras dan lebih vulgar. Sang pelayan menatap mereka sebelum menaruh mangkuk ramyun di meja dan pergi. Mungkin tidak seharusnya ia membiarkannya menjawab telponnya...

"Dengar, aku tahu keadaanmu sedang emosional saat ini, tapi—"

"Excuse me?!" Pekiknya, "Fuck you!" Teriaknya sebelum menekan kasar tombol akhir panggilan. Di saat seperti ini lah ia berharap mereka masih menggunakan flip phone jadi ia bisa menutupnya secara dramatis seperti yang ada di drama-drama.

Ia mendongak dan mendapati Tao yang shock dan beberapa orang asing —yang sama shocknya— sedang menatapnya. Ia memberikan cengiran malu sebelum menggumankan permintaan maaf. Mungkin itu bukan ide yang bagus.

Sehun menatap ponselnya ragu sebelum mengerang dan terkulai di ranjangnya dalam kefrustasian. Ia hanya ingin meminta maaf pada Tao, tapi sekarang Kyungsoo juga ikut marah padanya. Ia menendang-nendangkan kakinya dan merengek.

"Oh Tuhan, shut the fuck up Sehun, aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur!"

Ucap Jongin dari lantai, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibawah bantal yang semalam ia curi dari kasur lelaki itu.

Kepalanya sakit, perutnya sakit, dan untuk beberapa alasan tangannya sakit dan ia tidak tahu mengapa.

Ia sangat mabuk semalam, berkat Sehun, dan sekarang ia menyesalinya. Setiap suara membuat kepalanya nyeri.

Taemin berguman di sampingnya sebelum menguap dan terlelap.

"Semua ini salahmu"

Jongin mengerang sebelum bangkit duduk, meringis saat melakukannya. Ia menopangkan tangannya di lantai, seisi ruangan berputar dan membuatnya mual. Minum-minum malam tadi mungkin bukan ide bagus.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Gumannya, mencoba membuka mata sepenuhnya namun gagal. Ia mengerjap ke arah yang ia pikir tempat Sehun berada.

"Semalam saat mabuk, aku menelpon Tao."

Jongin memutar bola matanya namun langsung meringis karenanya, rasa sakit terasa menghinggapi kepalanya.

"Lalu? Minta maaf saja."

"Fuck— kau pikir apa yang coba ku lakukan pagi ini? Aku menelponnya nonstop dan saat dia menjawabnya, itu Kyungsoo! Yang ternyata tidak sebaik bagaimana orang membicarakan dirinya, ia memanggilku little shit! Dan ia memanggilmu berengsek!"

Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa terbangun sepenuhnya dan ia harap bisa mengabaikan rengekan sehun dan kembali ke ranjang jadi ia tidak perlu menghadapi semua kenyataan ini.

Kyungsoo adalah alasan ia mabuk-mabukan semalam. Ia ingin minum sampai melupakan semuanya dan itu berhasil... sampai ia bangun.

"Ia melakukannya?"

"Yeah... kurasa ia marah kau mengabaikannya kemarin..."

Jongin pikir ia memiliki semua hak untuk marah padanya, karena mengabaikan Kyungsoo seperti itu adalah perbuatan pengecut, ia tahu itu. Tapi itu tidak seperti Kyungsoo lebih baik darinya saat ini. Ia mengabaikan Jongin berminggu-minggu. Ia hanya mengabaikannya sehari dan dia sudah bertingkah seperti ini.

Mungkin saja sebenarnya ia mencoba untuk mendekati lelaki itu, siapa yang tahu. Yang diketahuinya hanyalah ya, mereka perlu bicara dan menyelesaikan semuanya, namun ia takut. Bukan berarti ia akan mengakuinya.

Ia tidak ingin memiliki seorang anak, namun ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo menjalankan aborsi. Ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang ayah, tapi ia juga tidak ingin membunuh detak jantung itu. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan ini, tapi ia tahu ia harus.

Ia mengerang dan mengusap matanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Hampir jam satu, kenapa?"

"Ayo ganggu Baekhyun hyung."

Baekhyun memekik keras saat dirinya kalah dengan brutalnya, lagi, di Mortal Kombat. Ia tidak dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang gamer. Terlalu banyak tombol dan kombinasi hanya untuk melakukan sebuah gerakan yang keren. Itu bodoh. Dirinya memelototi Chanyeol yang melakukan tarian kemenangan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kenapa kita tidak memainkan Mario Kart?" Rengeknya.

"Apa umurmu baru enam tahun?"

"Hey!" Protesnya, "Aku lebih tua darimu, raksasa!" Ia mendorong kekasihnya yang hanya tertawa sebagai respon, "Kau hanya tidak terima karena aku bisa mengalahkanmu di rute pelangi!" Rutuknya.

Chanyeol memutar bola mata, "Ya, dan itulah kenapa aku tidak ingin memainkan game untuk anak sepuluh tahun."

"Aku tidak percaya aku memacari seseorang yang tidak menyukai Mario Kart. Manusia macam apa yang tidak menyukai Mario Kart?!" Tanya Baekhyun, sepenuhnya serius. Mario Kart bukanlah hal main main.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau terdengar seperti Kyungsoo..."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak yakin harus mengatakan apa. Ia telah menghabiskan seharian dan hampir semalaman kemarin melakukan apapun yang diinginkan kekasihnya karena ia tidak dalam mood yang bagus. Chanyeol masih marah pada Kyungsoo dan itu membuatnya berada dalam situasi yang tidak pernah dialaminya sebelumnya.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah berargumen. Tidak pernah mendapati mereka bertengkar sekalipun selama ia mengenal keduanya,

Chanyeol frowned, "You sound like Kyungsoo…"

Bukan haknya memberitahu Chanyeol untuk memaafkan Kyungsoo karena apa yang dilakukannya memang agak sedikit berengsek. Namun dirinya mengerti kenapa ia melakukannya.

Baekhyun berada di persimpangan dengan Chanyeol dan berpikir ia bertingkah sangat bodoh. Sejujurnya Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan, tapi sudah seharusnya ia mendukung kekasihnya, kan? Ia tidak seharusnya mengatakan pada Chanyeol kalau ia harus mengalah, kan? Ia tidak tahu.

Jadi ia membungkam mulutnya dalam ketakutan akan mengatakan hal yang salah. Meskipun sebagian dari dirinya ingin berada di sisi Kyungsoo dalam hal ini, ia tidak melakukannya. Mereka bukanlah sahabatnya, dan Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya.

"Apa kau mau memesan pizza?" Tawarnya. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum memberinya kecupan di pipi.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah selembaran menu ketika bel berbunyi. Bingung, ia meminta Chanyeol melihat siapa itu. Dirinya tidak ingat kapan orang tuanya akan pulang, tapi mereka memiliki kuncinya. Dan ia sangat yakin tidak mengundang tamu.

"Jongin dan Sehun!" Seru Chanyeol dari ambang pintu dan ia menghela nafas, mereka butuh lebih banyak pizza.

Jongin dan Sehun berjalan menuju kediaman Baekhyun sekitar sejam setelah mereka bangun sepenuhnya. Butuh shower air hangat dan banyak ibuprofen untuknya agar merasa tidak seperti ingin memuntahkan organ dalamnya. Saat ia sudah siap memulai harinya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua, hampir tiga. Ia tidak percaya dirinya tidur selarut itu. Orang tuanya mungkin akan membunuhnya saat pulang nanti.

"Hyung, kami lapar!" Teriaknya sembari tergeletak di sofa berdampingan dengan Chanyeol, Sehun memilik untuk duduk di sofa pinggir.

"Bukankah kau punya orang tua sendiri yang memberimu makan?!" Teriak Baekhyun dari dapur.

Jongin mengabaikannya dan mengambil controller kedua. Sehun menghela nafas sambil mengirim pesan ke seratus pada Tao. Ini menyebalkan.

"Apa masalahnya?" Tanya Baekhyun, kembali setelah memesan dua pizza berukuran besar. Ia kelaparan dan diantara dirinya dan ketiga anak lain di rumah, satu pizza tidak akan cukup. Dompetnya menangis dalam diam untuknya.

"Tao mengabaikannya," ucap Jongin, mengutuk konsentrasinya yang buyar dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melakukan beberapa gerakan spesial yang menyebabkan banyak darah dan tulang patah.

"Hell, apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun?" Omel Baekhyun.

Tao sudah seperti adiknya sendiri dan jika Sehun menyakitinya, ia tidak akan ragu untuk menghajarnya.

Sehun mengerang dari sofa.

"Itu bukan salahku! Itu salah Jongin!"

"The fuck— bagaimana bisa ini salahku?!" Teriaknya, menjeda game dengan Chanyeol yang merengek, untuk berbalik dan memelototi lelaki pirang itu.

"Jika kau tetap menyimpan penismu untuk diri sendiri semua ini tidak akan terjadi!"

"Oh sungguh ucapan bijak! Kau adalah yang terjahat diantara kita!"

"Yeah, setidaknya aku tidak menghamili orang!"

Jongin meledak dan menerjang lelaki pirang itu, yang mana tidak siap dan terjatuh dari sofa dengan sebuah pekikan.

Baekhyun menyaksikan dengan mata membelak sebelum tersadar saat mereka berguling ke samping coffe table, hampir menjatuhkan sebuah vas yang ditaruh ibunya disana. Amarahnya memuncak sebelum mendekat dimana keduanya bergulat sebelum menyentak telinga Jongin, yang berteriak protes.

Chanyeol menonton dalam diam. Roda di kepalanya berputar. Jongin menghamili seseorang. Kyungsoo sedang hamil. Tidak perlu seseorang yang jenius untuk menyimpulkan semuanya. Kyungsoo tidur dengan Jongin, dan ia tidak memberitahunya? Tapi yang lebih penting, Jongin telah menghamili sahabatnya. Itu adalah pemikiran terakhirnya sebelum kepalan tangannya menyentuh wajah lelaki tan itu.

Tao dan Kyungsoo sampai di apartemen sekitar jam enam lima belas, yang secara teknis membuat mereka terlambat, dan itu mengganggu Kyungsoo tanpa akhir namun Tao terlihat santai saja dengan itu, jadi ia menolak bertingkah berlebihan seperti biasanya.

Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali, pintunya langsung membuka oleh Joonmyun yang memekik, seperti seorang gadis kalau bisa dikatakan, sebelum menyerang Kyungsoo dengan pelukan. Seketika setelah lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu membuka mulutnya, hidung Kyungsoo mengerut dan semuanya masuk akal. Ia mabuk. "

"Kyungsoo ah! Dan oh!" Joonmyun berteriak di telinganya, "Taozi!"

Joonmyun membawa mereka masuk dan menuju ruang tamu rumah Kris. Itu adalah apartemen lantai dua yang di tempatunya bersama dengan lelaki mabuk itu. Tidak satupun dari mereka berdua ingin tinggal di asrama universitas. Kedua orang tua mereka membayarkannya.

Tempatnya bagus, secara relatif semuanya terlihat baru dan mahal. Dekorasi Kris menujukkan seleranya yang bagus, sepupunya, tidak terlalu. Ia meringis, memikirkan topi yang terpaksa dipakainya saat mereka berumur sebelas dan tigabelas tahun. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Joonmyun membelikannya pakaian lagi.

Tubuh Joonmyun selalu terlihat ringan, jadi bukanlah hal mengejutkan jika ia sering tersandung. Tao tertawa terang-terangan padanya dan Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak merasa kesal ketika yang bisa di ciumnya hanya bau soju. Ketika Joonmyun berhenti melangkah, ia pikir lelaki itu akan jatuh dan pingsan, namun ia malah duduk dan menarik Kyungsoo bersamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Kita a-akan d-duduk." Ceguknya dan Kyungsoo tertawa. Tao pergi untuk menyapa tamu lain dan menjanjikan membawa Jongdae saat kembali sebelum menjauh.

"Apa ada alasan kenapa kita duduk di lorong?"

Joonmyun mengangguk sebelum tergeletak di pangkuan Kyungsoo dan ia berdoa semoga lelaki yang lebih tua itu muntah padanya.

"Sebuah b-burung kecil memberitahuku kalau Kyungie a-akan menjadi seorang i-ibu!" Senandungnya, menggerakkan lengannya di udara sebelum terkikik. Ia akan mengakui kalau setidaknya sepupunya manis saat mabuk.

"Uh yeah... kau tidak marah?"

"T-tidak!" Ia bangun dari pangkuannya dan matanya membelak terkejut, "Anakmu harus lebih manis dari anak M-Minseok hyung! Aku bertaruh p-padamu!" Celotehnya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Joonmyun sekali, membuat semuanya jadi kompetisi.

"B-berjanjilah padaku Kyungsoo ah, kau akan me-menang untukku!" Yang lebih tua menggapai wajahnya dan menatapnya intens. Ia mengangguk dengan bodohnya, hampir tersedak karna bau alkohol di nafasnya.

"Uh pasti hyung."

Ia kembali berbaring di pangkuannya dengan gumanan "bagus" sebelum menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah perut Kyungsoo. Itu canggung dan ia menatap sekitar untuk mencari apakah Tao sudah kembali, tapi ia belum beruntung. Dirinya hampir melompat keluar dari tubuhnya ketika merasakan sebuah jari mencolek perutnya.

"Baby-sshi! D-dengarkan!" Teriaknya pada perutnya, membuat Kyungsoo menahan tawa, "Kau harus lebih manis dari bayi Minnie atau kau akan membuat h-hyungmu marah! Aku mengharapkan m-mu! Fighting!" Ia membuat kepalan tangan dan mengangkatnya ke udara, hampir memukul kepala Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo ah k-kau harus memberitahunya juga!"

"Hyung... bayinya baru seukuran benih. Dia tidak memiliki telinga... dia tidak bisa mendengarmu." Jelasnya dengan senyuman. Joonmyun mencibir, bibirnya membentuk lingkaran saat sebuah "oh" keluar.

"Ini dia," ucap Jongdae dari ujung lorong, "Aku bersumpah hanya pergi sebentar untuk buang air dan kau sudah berlarian ke semua tempat. Oh hai Kyungsoo."

"Hai hyung, tolong angkat kekasihmu dari pangkuanku."

Jongdae tertawa sebelum menaik Joonmyun yang mabuk dari lantai, hampir terhuyung ke belakang saat berat lelaki yang lebih tua membuatnya tidak seimbang.

"Jonggie! Aku lapar!"

Mereka menuju ke arah dapur dimana semua orang sedang memakan pizza. Tao sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Kris. Luhan duduk di samping Minseok menatap ingin pada sebotol bir dan ada beberapa orang yang tidak dikenalnya bicara pada satu sama lain. Ia pergi menuju Minseok dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa Luhan?"

Minseok memutar bola matanya, "Ia marah karena tidak ku perbolehkan minum bir."

"Ku mohoooon, Minseok?" Mohon Luhan, membuat wajah merengut. Minseok mencela.

"Jika aku tidak bisa minum, maka kau juga tidak."

Luhan terlihat seperti ingin menangis membuat mereka berdua memutar bola matanya. Ia mengambil sepotong pizza, mengguman sejenak sebelum meneguk sodanya. Hidup Luhan yang berat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

T/N:

umh... hai? ;_;

**HamsterXiumin, kimsoo, kkoch11, whenKmeetK, kaisoomin ** ini sudah update hiks ;_;

**CuteSoo93, cute, Rahnah736 **maaf sekali updatenya lama—

**Kim YeHyun hajar **aja jonginnya /g/ makasih sudah nunggu /bow

**ryaauliao **maaf sekali baru update /nanges/ POTONG AJA LIGHTSABERNYA AYO /G

**bungaapi, NataNerd** MAKASIH SEMANGATNYA SAYANQ

**jongin bear **maaf ini ff translate, menyalahi kodrat kalo saya panjangin ceritanya /g :"(

untuk kalian semua, thanks for review, saya sayang senang— maaf sekali karna saya ada masalah dengan kokoro akhir akhir ini :"( /lirik sinis Ace /?

terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah menunggu /bow

berminat untuk review lagi? /smile widely/

Muara Kaman, Kalimantan Timur

**Orange Kwa**


End file.
